Kaleido Star: Legendary Rose
by starcade
Summary: The challenge doesn't simply come from the performance.  From Rosetta meeting the Fool to her fulfilling her challenge from three years before  the story of a Legendary Rose taking her place alongside the Kaleido Star.  All 26 chapters now posted.
1. 1 Rosetta's Amazing Discovery

"Kaleido Star: Legendary Rose"

Prologue

This is my first real attempt at an extended fan-fiction for an anime series. My effort to do this was inspired by the rec.arts.anime.misc "New Year's Challenge" for 2007. It got me interested, as did my love for the series _Kaleido Star_.

I loved _Kaleido Star_. I really did. But some things frustrated me. The biggest of which was that it really appeared as if there was more unfinished business surrounding the end of season two than there was at the end of season one. You'll see what I mean as you read the different chapters.

This is basically a hypothetical third season of _Kaleido Star_. It picks up basically right where the "Rosetta OVA" (Episode 52) leaves off. "Legend of Phoenix" has not occurred yet, but will at some point in the storyline. There is a new manga serialization in Japan -- that's not going to be part of this because of two reasons:

1) I don't know which serialization magazine actually has it, so I've never seen it.

And 2) I can't translate Japanese, so I can't get a grip of what is going on, except for some posted generalizations on the official site.

With this story, I have taken some liberties with the timeline, and with a couple with the characters in ways that might surprise you a little bit. I hope you enjoy it. I'm not for breaking the entire Kaleido Star archetype, but there will be some surprises.

Simply as a matter of administration, I don't own the characters nor the anime. ADV, Gonzo, and Sato-san have nothing to worry about on that end. (Besides, if I did own this, I'd have taken a couple of the characters and either moved them in different directions or removed them entirely, because they appeared pointless to me as to what they were doing in the actual anime – and that's why I work on some of that here.) All copyrighted elements still belong to their original owners. All relevant rights remain reserved by them. Does that make the lawyers happy? Please say yes. :)

Please read and comment on these chapters. As of the posting of the first three chapters, I've pretty much written the first five chapters and almost finished chapter six, but I'm willing to listen to ideas and the like. I am looking at doing 26 chapters -- some longer than others, and some shorter.

So read, comment, and enjoy.

Part 1: "Rosetta's Amazing Discovery"

_**The Present: After the first performance of "The Princess and the Fool"**_

**_Kaleido Stage Dressing Room_**

After their first performance as Kaleido Stage co-stars, Rosetta sat and talked to Sora as she remembered that day…

_"It's just my imagination…"_, Rosetta remembered in her mind of the day she thought she first saw him.

"When was this?", Sora asked.

"It was during _Swan Lake_." Rosetta replied. "So much was happening at Kaleido Stage, especially with you, that I just couldn't come up and tell you. Besides, I didn't think you'd believe me!"

"That's what I felt at first, especially…" Sora said until she was abruptly stopped.

She could sense him. That baka Fool was going to harass her… again.

"Especially _what_?" Fool asked as he was looking Sora up and down, like he had many times before.

"Especially when YOU do **THAT!!!**" Sora howled as she grabbed the Fool and looked for an open window to toss Fool out of.

"You do realize that, now that you have found the path to true stardom…" Fool abruptly changed gears and continued, "… that now I am called upon to find another to eventually pass the dream of being a true Kaleido Star to. And the stage has chosen Rosetta Passel."

"Oh, thank you, Fool!" Rosetta beamed in response.

To which Sora could only tell Rosetta, with some derision: "Be careful what you wish for…"

Fool then retorted: "At least someone is grateful in this room…"

To which Sora then found the open window and chucked the Fool away, as far as the eye could see, and then some. Sora had gotten quite good at throwing Fool ridiculous distances when he was harassing her…

… or being a pervert.

… or both.

Then, Sora and Rosetta continued their conversation.

Rosetta: "A few days later was when I talked to him for the first time…"

**_Several Months Before -- Kaleido Stage Makeup Room_**

Rosetta was alone. The Eternal Illusion had taken much from her, especially last night. She had only recently before learned (with much prodding from the insistent May Wong) how to do the Eternal Illusion (complete with screaming the name when they do it), and still had much to learn before she could be the trapeze star that the clock was ticking on her to be.

Still, she was thrilled to be part of Kaleido Stage, and even more so at the inception of the Era of Light, the era of the True Star (not to mention her idol), Kaleido Star Sora Naegino.

But then, an eerie calm came over the room, as if Rosetta was going to pass out. It almost sounded as if light singing could be heard in the distance, but Rosetta knew that Sarah was already back in the dorm, taking care of dorm-mother affairs, like her nightly mission of turning on the lights (complete with nunchakus.).

A small, bright light could be seen directly in front of her, and then…

That form she saw before…

Rosetta jumped back, startled, still thinking that it was just her imagination.

"Can you see me, Rosetta?" Fool asked.

Rosetta stood up, as if to retreat into the corner. She had heard talk of the Spirit of the Stage, but never thought they would see each other face to face.

"Don't fear me, Rosetta Passel. You have been chosen by the stage. I am the Spirit of the Stage. My name… is Fool." Fool announced.

"Oh my God…" Rosetta replied. "It's really you."

"Yes it is.", Fool said. "And I trust you know what that means. You probably also have an idea that I helped guide Sora to being a Kaleido Star. And now I can tell you that you've been chosen to be the next…"

Rosetta screamed in exultation at that. She knew precisely what that meant!! She was going to follow in her idol Sora's footsteps. She was going to be able to fulfill her dream from the time she first stood on that stage with Sora during the Diabolo Battle, basking in the applause. She knew she would have the opportunity to be with Sora, and to eventually perform the Legendary Great Maneuver with her!

She ran to grab Fool and almost squeezed the breath out of him…

"Rosetta… I… can't….. breathe….", Fool huffed as he gasped for some air.

Rosetta screamed "THANK YOU!" about 100 times as she bolted from the door.

_**The Present**_

Rosetta: "But then I began to think… 'What if she doesn't believe me???'"

Sora: "I would've believed you. Although I would've warned you about his penchant for seeing women and girls naked…"

Fool, returning: "Hey, I resemble that remark!"

Sora went after him again, but Rosetta stopped her.

Rosetta: "But I've already learned so much from the Fool…"

She recounted the story as Sora chucked the Fool from the room again.

_**Two Months Ago, Rosetta's Dorm Room** _

"Understand this, Rosetta." the Fool said with some insistence. "Though I know you want to follow in Sora's footsteps, the road to that is a very hard one. You will encounter many hardships that will make the tears you've already shed here at Kaleido Stage seem minor in retrospect."

Rosetta nodded, and the Fool continued.

"There will be days that you will want to quit. There will be days that you just can't take it anymore. But if you really want to be a Kaleido Star…

If you really want to be like Sora…

Then you will listen to what I have to say."

"Yes, Master Fool…" Rosetta replied. It was the first time she would refer to him as such, and it would not be the last. It brought a smile to Fool's face.

"So, let's retire to the bath and run some water and get you cleaned off…" said the Fool, knowing that his intention was to see the young diabolo prodigy naked.

Just then, Ken burst in and said that it was time for her to practice some more with May.

_**Back to the Present**_

At this, Sora was absolutely steamed.

"So not only is he a pervert, but he's a pedophile too?? Just where did this idiot come from??" Sora roared.

Fool was crawling back toward the window to the room in question, and Sora slammed it shut.

"You really have to watch yourself when he's around, Rosetta. I know you are happy in your discovery of having a teacher as well as having me as an idol to look up to. The problem is, though, he's a handful to work with. You may be young, but you can't defer to him." Sora advised.

Rosetta pouted like only she can. She really liked the Fool, warts and all. She just wishes she could understand him more…

_**A few days before, on the road to the airport, after Sora and the crew saved Rosetta from her self-doubt**_

"I appreciate the kiss, Rosetta, but I think that you and Sora might want to know why I left you." Fool said after re-introducing himself to Rosetta.

"Yeah! Why would you scare HER like that?? She doesn't know you as well as I do…" Sora retorted.

"Let me explain. When I first knew of you, Sora, there was no doubt that you had the smile and the personality, along with the talent, to be what I was looking for. The problem is that Rosetta is often possessed with the same doubt you had when you went to perfect the Legendary Great Maneuver."

Sora: "But that still doesn't explain…"

Fool: "To be a Kaleido Star, as you well know, takes every bit of dedication that one can have. I needed to be sure that I could even start with Rosetta down that process, and her self-doubt, probably from her years of being simply a Diabolo Machine, continued to come into play. So I, as for her role, wanted to see a real smile."

"And you just gave it to me, Rosetta…"

For that, Rosetta blew the Fool another kiss. Ah, the passion of the French…

**_The Present_**

Just then, Ken called out: "Sora, Rosetta… It's time for the opening night party. May has cooked a feast for you."

That brought both the girls up with a start, and they ran out, giggling, knowing that the world lay in front of them…

But now Rosetta was the challenger and pioneer who could be called the fool for trying to be like her idol. And the Fool, the Spirit of the Stage, knew of the challenges which would await…

Or did he??

And were they all for Rosetta??


	2. 2 An Amazing Challenge

"Kaleido Star: Legendary Rose"

Part 2: "An Amazing Challenge"

**_Closing Night of the run of "The Princess and the Fool"_**

It had been an amazing run for the Kenneth Corporation's "Special Stage" show.

In fact, after all the pressure of _Swan Lake_ and Sora's ascension to being the Kaleido Star with The Angel's Maneuver, the comedy that the show provided the audience was a welcome relief to the performers as well.

Seeing Leon Oswald do comedy was the most riotous of all for the cast, even though he still was never going to be convinced that he could pull it off. The snickers, even from Sora, couldn't be wrong, however.

But this was also a show to showcase Rosetta for the first time. Not the most complex of roles in the show, but still a chance for Rosetta to shine. She'd been doing the Eternal Illusion with May for about six months, but, even though she was with Sora, she was the Princess -- the main attraction.

The star… The one to draw in the audience.

But at the end of this night, Kalos wanted to talk to Rosetta. Of course, Sora tagged along…

**_Kalos' Office_**

Kalos was already started when Sora came near the office.

"… You do realize that the day will come that you will have to step out of Sora's shadow and take your place on the Kaleido Stage.", Kalos instructed an attentive Rosetta. "I gave you three years from the time you made and failed that challenge to become a top-flight trapeze star."

"Yes, sir…" Rosetta asserted.

"Frankly…" Kalos got back to the point, "… I'm not convinced at all that you will be able to draw for us without Sora's help. I know that you love Sora as a partner, an inspiration, and a friend."

Rosetta then interrupted: "And my dream is to do The Legendary Great Maneuver with her!!!"

Kalos' face stiffened as he rebuked Rosetta! "You **KNOW** how dangerous that stunt is and you are nowhere even near ready for me to even hope to start training you for that, now or EVER!"

Rosetta started to cry as Kalos continued, as Sora opened the door…

"So I'm basically going to put this fantasy to an end right now. The next show is going to star you and you alone. Sora is going on a three-month vacation back home to Japan."

With this, Sora gasped, but Kalos continued anyway, knowing Sora was in the room.

"I need to know whether I can even continue to think you can be a star on this Kaleido Stage, so Sora is going home. She deserves a break in the first place. Besides, we're opening a training academy back in Japan right near Sora's hometown."

Sora's eyes brightened at the thought of her adoptive parents and Yume for three months, and training a whole bunch of people which would follow in her footsteps.

But there was one real problem: Rosetta was actually being expected to sink. Sora knew this without Kalos even having to say it. Kalos did not believe that Rosetta could be the star that she had to be to remain at Kaleido Stage.

But she had to be sure of her suspicions…

"Boss…" Sora inquired. "Are you meaning to tell me that you don't think Rosetta is worthy of being on the Kaleido Stage?"

Rosetta broke down with the Boss' next words.

"No. I do not."

**_A sleepless night later..._**

**_Kaleido Stage Practice Facility_**

The whole facility was abuzz, even though no practice was scheduled. Kalos had called all the performers down, excusing only May, Leon, and Sora from this meeting.

A two-week break began to give Mia time to submit the plans for the next show -- a trapeze-intensive show that would test Rosetta -- not to mention the rest of the cast -- to her (and their) very limits!!

Anna: "But why does Sora have to leave us??"

Ken: "I know. I'm sad too. But it's clear that the time has come for Rosetta, and Kalos thinks she can't do it."

Marion: "That's crazy."

Ken: "I know. I don't know what Kalos is thinking…"

Just then, a downcast Rosetta, exhausted from an emotional and long night, walked into the training facility with Kalos in tow.

Kalos gave this speech to the cast and crew assembled:

"I know you all are wondering about several decisions I've made."

"We had planned to start a new show starring Sora called _Phoenix_ after closing the current show. Plans for that have been put on immediate hold and we will start preparing for that show in about three months."

"Frankly, I believe we've actually come to depend on Sora too much."

At that, the group gasped audibly…

Ken: "NO!!"

Anna: "You can't be serious!"

Even Jonathan gave a "voice" of disbelief.

"Let it be known that I love Sora as a performer dearly, and I can't believe she actually pulled off the Angel's Maneuver. That said, I believe that the rest of the cast has suffered as a result, and I'm not so sure that I can actually believe that some of you might not be replaceable."

"So Mia is putting together a show that is going to test you to your limits. I want to find out who can draw, who can't, who can be on this Kaleido Stage with the Kaleido Star, and who cannot."

At this point, the emotions were beginning to spill over the entire assembled group.

"I make this as a direct challenge to you. Walk away, flee to Paris and the like, and you won't be coming back. Get your rest now. In two weeks, it begins in earnest."

Just as Kalos finished his speech, May Wong barged in with Leon in tow. Leon was clearly trying to explain something (Kalos' rationale, perhaps?? Maybe a way to calm May's temper???), but the feisty Chinese girl would have none of it, as usual…

"Kalos, I **_DEMAND _**that you tell me Rosetta is starring in this show and **_I AM __NOT_**!!!" May yelled.

"And here is the understudy, ready to take over when Rosetta fails. May, I chose Rosetta for the exact reason that I do NOT believe she can pull this off and does not belong on the Kaleido Stage with the Kaleido Star.", Kalos said to the shock of the assembled.

Kalos continued: "You probably know that Rosetta wants to perform The Legendary Great Maneuver with Sora."

Actually, they didn't know about her dream, and their continued gasps showed it. Rosetta had kept her dream to herself, and the group wasn't sure to be that encouraging to Rosetta.

Kalos: "If this attempt is even started, we will lose Sora. Sora and Rosetta, though very talented, are a bit hard-headed. I do not want Sora killed, so I am essentially ending this fantasy of Rosetta's, and her stint on Kaleido Stage, with this challenge:

Rosetta Passel, you have been of great service to us, but I do not believe you have what it takes to even co-star with Sora, much less this foolish dream of yours. Show me you can do what Mia will create for you, and I will step aside and let your Kaleido Stage career move forward. Fail, flee to Paris, and you're fired!"

With that, Rosetta could take no more, and she slapped Kalos across the face!!!!

She then said:

"Kalos, I will defy your challenge. I will succeed. And then you will acknowledge me and allow me to continue on the way toward doing the Maneuver with Sora."

In some high corner of the practice room, a small figure, The Fool, The Spirit of the Stage, smiled and said:

"That's the spunk I finally wanted to see her take this on with. This should be an interesting three months."

Kalos dismissed the group with: "I guess I deserved that."


	3. 3 An Amazing Goodbye

"Kaleido Star: Legendary Rose"

Part 3: "An Amazing Goodbye"

**_One Week After Kalos' Challenge -- Five Days Before Sora's Departure_**

**_Kaleido Stage Grounds_**

The entire complex was still in shock. It was as if Kalos was demanding a house-cleaning, and appeared only to have faith in Leon and May to be on the stage in the Era of Light with Sora. Even after repeated discussions with Kalos, no one seemed to understand where this was going and why these decisions were made. Sora began to pack for Japan, but decided to take time off to walk.

She, too, was disturbed. Though happy to see her adoptive parents, her sister Yume, and a whole bunch of protégés, she was also bothered by Kalos.

"But why would Kalos go and force Rosetta's hand like that? Rosetta basically HAD to slap him.", Sora said to herself as she walked down the concourse. She walked past the main complex, where Rosetta had been given free reign to practice, and she did like a mad-woman. Alain had even called Kalos to tell him how angry he was, and to tell Kalos not to judge Rosetta by her cover.

Just then, she walked by Ken, who flagged her down. Ken was extremely unhappy. He was not only losing Sora for three months, but he also had been charged with transferring his role with Sora to Rosetta.

Ken confessed something immediately: "I think I'm going to be the one to quit."

Sora: "You can't say that. Rosetta's counting on you."

Ken: "I know, but this is just eating at me. Mostly, it's that I don't want you to go. I mean, Rosetta is a special girl, but I can't understand what Kalos is doing here. It's almost as if he wants her to fail."

Sora: "I wouldn't think that the Boss would want her to…"

Which then was interrupted by Kalos…

"I do. I do want her to fail. I don't want to have to go through the pain of going to the Grand Canyon, putting up all the apparatuses, only to watch you fail and then we lose you, Sora."

Ken was almost the one to slap Kalos at that, and Sora decided it was time for The Riot Act.

"HOW CAN YOU **_SAY _**THAT, KALOS? HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT, KNOWING THE CHANCE YOU GAVE ME AFTER I RAN AWAY FROM KALEIDO STAGE???"

"HOW CAN YOU CRUSH THAT GIRL'S DREAM SO EASILY???"

She was beginning to sob, much similarly to the day that Leon derided Layla's achievements.

"**I WILL _NOT _****LET YOU CRUSH HER DREAM WITHOUT A FIGHT!! AND IF I HAVE TO FIGHT WITH HER…"**

Just then, Kalos stopped Sora with a glare and an upraised hand.

"The whole point, Sora, is that I don't want you to fight for her. I need to know what she has, and I don't think she has enough."

"Besides, if you go ahead and try The Legendary Great Maneuver with Rosetta, you will die in the attempt."

Sora then screamed: "HOW DO YOU KNOW??? YOU AREN'T THE FOOL!!! YOU AREN'T THE SPIRIT OF THE STAGE!!"

By now Sora was getting to the point of throwing a fit.

Kalos then shocked Sora with the next words: "You don't think I know of the Fool and what he demands? How do you think I knew back then what to do with Arlon? What to do with you and Layla?? How to prepare all of you??"

Ken: "So you can see The Spirit of the Stage too??"

Kalos: "No. Not necessarily. But I do believe I know what he demands."

Sora, now quieter but resolute with anger: "You have no clue."

Kalos, offended: "What????"

Sora, again: "You have no clue. Do you remember how close we were to the day of the performance when the Fool finally told us about the Maneuver?? Do you realize that it was only when we told him that we were not afraid of failing nor death that he told us the Maneuver?"

Ken: "We were all there, except for Yuri…"

Sora: "I am sorry for the disrespect, but I will say this again: I will not be an accessory to crushing people's dreams. I learned how bad that was in Paris in the competition. And I won't do it."

Kalos: "It won't be yours to do."

Sora: "You asked me if I wanted a party before I left, and I said to you that I wanted to keep things quiet. I changed my mind. I want that party; the night before I leave. And there, I will have words for Rosetta, words for the cast, and words for you."

Kalos: "What, you quitting on us??"

Sora: "No, though if I come back and you're this unreasonable... You'll find out what I have to say when the time comes."

Kalos, leaving and rather disgusted with the entire situation: "Do what you want."

Sora then slumped. "Why is he doing this?", she asked.

"I have no idea.", Ken responded. "If he cared for you so much, he would understand that you know better than anyone else here what Rosetta means to you, and about her capabilities."

Sora: "It's not that. I think he doesn't think Rosetta can do it. And that's why I want to say what I am going to say at that party. I'm just going to need a few days to get it down."

Ken: "And one more thing: Are you going to write me every week?"

Sora: "You bet. See you, Ken…"

With that, the two waved at each other and walked off.

**_Last Night Before Sora's Departure and Three Days Before the Show Announcement -- Kaleido Stage Practice Room_**

**_Sora's Going-Away Party_**

The room had been decked out in angels and light. The tech crew, with nothing to do until Mia unveiled the show next Monday, spent the last 12 hours decorating the room in honor of Sora, The Angel's Maneuver, and the Era of Light.

Many of the understudies and trainees were already there as night was falling. Word had gotten out that Sora would say something to everybody before she left, and everyone looked for her for the better part of the evening.

Rosetta, who had finally been "convinced" (more like "not given a choice" by Ken nor Kate, the troupe's main doctor) to relinquish the room and take a deserved break, was late, as she was sleeping for the better part of that Friday. Marathon training sessions, with Kate watching like a hawk for any sign of injury or over-strain, were the norm. People were waiting to see what Mia and Kalos had planned for her, but this was not the night for that.

Anna was already in rare form. She basically had suckered Ken into being the straight man for her comedy routine again, much to Ken's disgust. Marion and Jonathan, Anna's two biggest fans, laughed the hardest of all.

Sarah was singing at the piano, being played by a series of trainees.

May was separated from the main group -- Yuri and Leon were with her. They were talking about something, but no one really wanted to get in their way.

But the whole room stopped when Sora came in…

It was truly as if a new light had entered the room. Given a white sundress for the occasion by Mia (who entered with her, but said nothing of the show -- Kalos' orders), she looked radiant. Ken almost fell over into the punch bowl. A rousing round of applause came up from the group.

Sora thanked the crowd and scanned for Rosetta. When she didn't find her, she asked Mia to find her, who, rather surprisingly, refused. Kalos had given her instructions that she was not to have any contact with Rosetta before announcing the show and what Rosetta (and the rest of the cast) was going to be doing. She made it clear that it was fortunate that Kalos even allowed her here -- and that was as a favor to Sora.

So, Sora quickly excused herself and left.

**_Fifteen Minutes Later -- Heading to Rosetta's Dorm Room_**

Once Sora got out of eye-shot of the party, she could let go of the façade and began sprinting back to the dorms. Once she got there, she caught her breath for a moment and knocked on Rosetta's door.

Nothing.

She tried again, calling out to her this time.

Still nothing. Sora feared the worst -- that Kalos had forced her to quit and flee to Paris in all the commotion over her party and the new show.

Then, she heard something. Someone was coming toward the door softly -- someone who then opened the door.

An exhausted Rosetta Passel was waiting for Sora.

Rosetta, weakly: "Sora, you look beautiful… Is this a dream??"

Rosetta rubbed her eyes.

Sora: "No. We have the party right now, remember??"

With that, Rosetta's eyes flew open with a start. "Oh my God!", she said. "How long have I been asleep??"

Sora: "I don't know. But I need you at that party. I have some things I have to say to you, but they have to be at the party with everyone present. I'll see you in about an hour."

And, with a hug, the two parted, and Sora headed back to the party.

**_Forty Minutes After That -- Back at the Practice Facility_**

**_Front Door_**

Sora took her time getting back -- she was not only collecting her thoughts, but her emotions as well.

Of course, most of that went straight out the window when she saw Kalos standing alone at the front door. He was just about to go in, but seeing Sora stopped him. Moreover, he knew exactly where the Guest of Honor had gone, and had only one question for Sora.

Kalos: "So she quit, right??"

Sora shot him an angry glance and said nothing. An eerie nothingness fell between them, and quickly spread over the entire facility.

The music stopped.

The comedy routines stopped.

Even Marion and Jonathan's laughing stopped.

Sora quickly strode off to the restroom to collect her thoughts, stopping only to tell Anna to notify her when Rosetta showed up.

Ten minutes later, she got the word: Rosetta was here.

With that, she quietly strode to the front of the room. Although the room was made for a very "warm" reception, the chilly nature of the entire situation had fallen over the group, the party, and, it seemed, all of Kaleido Stage.

And with that, Sora stood up and said the following:

"To my friends, to the people who perform with me, and to all the people at Kaleido Stage, I thank you for this party."

"I know this has been a very difficult two weeks for us all here at Kaleido Stage. A new production is being mounted, and all of us are on pins and needles as to what it will be."

"… Even those of us who will not be here to perform it nor see it."

"I told Kalos that I had something to say to you, to him, and to Rosetta."

"I'll start with you. My time at Kaleido Stage has been a blessed time. Performing with you all is a dream that I never could've envisioned, even in my wildest dreams, as a child, of performing at Kaleido Stage."

"Anna, your jokes make me laugh."

"Mia, your ideas give me inspiration."

"Marion, your smile gives me hope for the future."

"Sarah, your songs soothe our hearts."

"May, your passion drives us to new heights." (With that, May blushed.)

"Leon, I am honored to fulfill your lifelong wish."

"Yuri, I am also honored to have brought you peace on Kaleido Stage."

"Kate, your expertise has saved more than one performance, and now you will be called on to save many more."

"Layla couldn't be here tonight, but she knows how I feel about her and her help, on so many levels."

"And to all the rest of you, your love and dedication mean so much to me, and to Kaleido Stage."

"_Arigato._ Thank you so very, very much!"

With that, the place erupted in applause. It was almost the type of applause that Layla would envision: it made even those giving it tremble. After a moment, Sora silenced the crowd with a hand.

"So now I want to say something to our Boss, Kalos."

At that, it got quiet -- except for a murmur that expected an explosion.

"You asked me if I was going to quit Kaleido Stage in protest of how you are approaching this next production. I, well, might…"

A gasp came up over the crowd as they thought that the Kaleido Star might be announcing her retirement.

"As I told you, if you continue to be this unreasonable…"

At that, Kalos stood up and stopped her.

Kalos: "Unreasonable?? You are calling me unreasonable? Honestly, I'm beginning to think I am going to lose you one way or the other. I'm either going to lose you to you quitting -- **again** -- or you and Rosetta are going to get yourselves killed on this half-brained idea of doing The Legendary Great Maneuver which Rosetta has."

It was the second time that the entire cast had, now, known of Rosetta's desire to perform the LGM with Sora. The reaction was as the first time -- predictable shock -- but Sora then stood tall and continued.

Or, at least she would've, if an eerie calm hadn't taken over the room. Distant singing could be heard again, and the Fool made himself apparent.

To _everyone_!!

The Fool sighed an exasperated sigh and spoke to the entire group.

"I usually don't do this. I usually only make myself known to those chosen by the Stage. I am taking a huge chance for doing what I am about to do. By revealing myself to all of you, I run the risk of grave danger and might be rendered unable to do the work for which I am here."

"But the present circumstances require it. First, to introduce. I am The Spirit of the Stage. There are those who call me The Fool. I have been guiding Sora's career as a mentor and a friend…"

Sora whispered to herself: "_And a pervert…_"

The Fool continued: "And now the stage has chosen Rosetta Passel as the next to pursue her dream of being a Kaleido Star next to Sora."

"Things had been going slowly, but smoothly, over the last several months, but now there is a source of undue interference."

With that, the Fool turned to Kalos…

"You can see me now, so that there is no mistake. The only reason you could know of what to build for Arlon's failed attempt and Sora and Layla's successful attempt was because I had qualified Arlon too soon and he told you what it would take. And remember, it was the doubt that **you**, Kalos, put into his mind for which the attempt failed."

"Don't fall into the same trap that Yuri had, and lose what Kaleido Stage has meant to all of these people. Not all have been chosen, but all are capable. Including Rosetta. I am the one who will eventually decide whether Rosetta and Sora will perform the Maneuver, and not you."

"**If the day comes that Sora and Rosetta wish to try to be qualified for the Manuever, I will see to it that they are tested. You will do as before.**"

With that stiff rebuke, Kalos left angrily.

"Well, he has made his feelings known. With that, Sora, continue with Rosetta…"

Sora then smiled.

"Thank you. Rosetta, come here…"

To which Rosetta did and put her arm around Sora, who reciprocated.

The tears then flowed freely as Sora said:

"Rosetta, I love you as a partner, a trusted friend, and a great ally. It would be my honor to see you succeed if given the opportunity to do so. I look forward to positive results.

"To the rest of you: I have faith in Rosetta, and I ask that you do the same. She will need all of us to get through this test, and what will lie beyond it. Rosetta has been a great friend and a great inspiration to us all -- and I will _NOT_ let Kalos just stomp all over that, nor her dreams. I ask all of you to do the same."

To which the one set of dry eyes in the place walked up.

Leon: "You can be sure of it. It's the least I can do for you fulfilling my lifelong promise."

Sora thanked Leon sincerely.

Leon continued: "Rosetta, you will be sternly tested, and I will hold you to that as Kalos will. But the moment he crosses the line -- and I suspect he will for his reasons -- we will be there for you."

Rosetta: "Thank you, Leon…"

With that, the entire group came forward to offer Sora their best wishes and Rosetta their regards.

The next day, only Ken and Rosetta joined Sora at the airport to see her off. The practice room was locked, as Rosetta was ordered to rest. The next couple of months were going to be Hell on Earth for the Diabolo Prodigy.


	4. 4 Kalos' Amazing Dare

"Kaleido Star: Legendary Rose"

Part 4: "Kalos' Amazing Dare"

**Two Days After Sora's Departure - T-Minus 30 Days to Opening Night - Announcement Day**

**Thirty Minutes to Announcement**

**_Ken's Room_**

It had been the first time they had truly embraced each other. Ken could not help replaying the moment over and over in his head for the last two days. But it was truly the agony and the ecstasy.

The ecstasy?? Embracing the woman -- now the _woman_ -- he truly loved more than anything.

The agony?? Her words…

_"Goodbye, Ken…"_

And there was no assurance that he would still be on Kaleido Stage when she returned from Japan.

**_Rosetta's Room_**

Although the last three days or so was to provide Rosetta a welcome respite from the rigors to come, she could hardly sleep the last night. She wasn't sure (and neither was The Fool, who stayed behind to help Rosetta -- his first time away from Sora for an extended period in years) whether it was the very real fear for what Kalos had in store for her…

… or the just-as-real determination that, no matter what he had in store for her, she would survive, star in this production, most of all **succeed** in it, and ram the whole mess back in Kalos' face when it was over.

She wasn't this nervous since the moment she mounted the trapeze to run from her mother.

She knew this entire production was designed for her failure and expulsion from Kaleido Stage.

Now she only wished to make herself, her mother, Sora, and The Fool proud.

**_Kalos' Office_**

Mia, as demanded, gave the entire script for the show over to Kalos for one last once-over.

With a gruff nod, he gave his final stamp of approval on a project he saw as a housecleaning on Kaleido Stage.

With that, Mia made the long-awaited call over the intercom. It was time for all on Kaleido Stage to come for the meeting to announce Kaleido Stage's next -- and most arduous -- production.

**Show Announcement -- Kaleido Stage Auditorium**

Most of the Kaleido Stage cast and trainees were already in the auditorium for a couple hours before the announcement -- anyone late would have been fired on the spot.

Ken had just walked in, and Rosetta just behind her.

Finally, at the appointed time, Mia walked to the center of the ring.

A booming voice which only could be Kalos came over the public address:

"Your comfortable life at Kaleido Stage ends now."

"We have all become too complacent since this 'Era of Light' has started, and now that complacency must, and will, end."

"Welcome to the age…. of _Rebellion_."

At that, the Kaleido Stage logo was replaced with a dark, foreboding logo -- red letters on a black background, as if it was certain that the fight in which the titled rebellion was taking place was already begun.

And, in Kalos' mind, it already had.

Each of the members of the Kaleido Stage cast and crew (as well as the trainees) all had a prospective role and/or a position in the show made out for them.

Kalos, after giving a few minutes for the entire group to read over their assignments (with assorted gasps and exclamations of "Is he crazy??!?")

"The 'Era of Light' will be temporarily replaced by an environment which will engross the performers, the audience, and all of Kaleido Stage in a dark turmoil. There are only two people in this entire company who need not worry about their jobs -- and that's only because they won the last Paris International Circus Festival and it would be bad business to lose them to another company…"

(He was, of course, referring to Leon Oswald and May Wong.)

"That's why they have been declared as understudies -- May for the female lead and Leon for the male lead. Yuri and Rosetta will be the main leads -- or they will be until The Audition…"

"Make note of your position, everyone… It is clearly denoted on the front of the first page of your packets. All contracts, save Leon's and May's, are now considered up for renewal."

"Save those two and Sora, you are _all_ now considered expendable."

Gasps and cries went throughout Kaleido Stage. Kalos was deathly serious about firing the whole company, if he had to, to get his point across.

"Make no mistake -- if even Mia had not had this script approved by today, she would've been gone from Kaleido Stage and the script would've been written by a team that I hand-picked for the job."

"Yes, I do plan on removing quite a number of you. Attendance has not gone down, but I truly believe that the performances have. And, as you all know, there are people on this stage with delusions of grandeur…"

With that, everyone looked at Rosetta. They knew Kalos was talking of the Diabolo Prodigy and her desire to do the Legendary Great Maneuver with Sora. He had told them already twice.

But she paid him, and them, no mind. She was intensely looking over her huge packet, and visualizing what was demanded of her, swaying her head as if to have visions in her mind of succeeding and slamming this in Kalos' face.

Kalos continued: "In three weeks, we will hold elimination auditions. If one denoted on his or her packet as a lead loses this audition to his or her assigned understudy, the pre-assigned lead will be fired from Kaleido Stage _immediately_. If the pre-assigned lead wins, then, with the exception of May and Leon, an evaluatory process will determine whether the loser remains on Kaleido Stage. Mia?"

With that, Kalos left. Mia then took over the lecture. She spoke flatly -- the hallmark of an exhausted producer/scriptwriter.

"Simply put, the story is all but the opposite of the Angel's Flight in _Swan Lake_. After a period of warmth and light, war and darkness have enveloped the land and cannot be dispelled. This will be a story of a series of people who, quite literally, fight to the finish to survive this _Rebellion_."

"And, trust me, as you've probably already read in your packets, this will be a fight to the finish, as much in real life as it is on the stage. A mandatory curfew has been set for the entire complex, effective immediately. Kate will have a number of additional doctors on call and on hand to watch over you. And if the show doesn't draw, it's still my neck…"

"And, with that, we have thirty very long days ahead of us. You are to go to your assigned stations as noted on "Day One" on your packets. May whatever keeps us together watch over us."

Certainly, it sounded like all of them were going to need The Fool at one time or another. Rosetta was the first to stand and walk over to Mia. Some thought she might quit then and there. But Rosetta said:

"Tell Kalos I will be ready."

Mia nodded. It was nothing personal, but Rosetta's words were large words. Words she would have to live up to.

**_Six Hours Later_**

**_Kaleido Stage Practice Facility_**

Rosetta had no idea what she was up against. She had been practicing just the first performance number in Act One, and was now on her fifteenth repetition.

Mia: "You are NOWHERE CLOSE!! Remember, you **_MUST _**defeat May in three weeks at the audition to survive. She IS that much better than you -- so I will expect nothing less than perfection…"

Perfection… Perfect Arts…

She had six routines in the program, each more arduous than the last. It seemed as if Kalos had pulled something from medieval times, a concept called Perfect Arts.

Every line was to be flawless -- there was to be no herky-jerkiness that appeared in a lot of Rosetta's trapeze maneuvers, even now. Her height on every attempt must be other-worldly.

The finale was to be culminated by a move in which Rosetta would have to gain such power that she would literally have to fly across the fifty-foot trapeze setup, and UP three feet, to catch the other trapeze.

An arduous task, even for May!

And yet, even with her body crying for her to stop (and it could be seen on her face!), Rosetta dragged herself back to her feet each and another time to try again.

After she saw how May did the performance, she did her best to match it.

Then, on attempt seventeen…

Mia's eyes lit up at the end of it. That was what she had envisioned for Rosetta in that first routine!! May even knew it and went to congratulate her competitor.

But, unfortunately, that was all Rosetta's body could take. She passed out on the net. May's practice would continue, and Rosetta would spend the first of a number of nights in the Kaleido Stage infirmary.

And the pain was only beginning…

And unfortunately for them both, Kalos was watching everything, and berated May for "fraternizing with the enemy".

But, even with her own desire to be a Kaleido Star, May could no longer look at Rosetta as an enemy. Rosetta was her Eternal Illusion partner. Rosetta had become a friend. Rosetta had become something in which even the hard-headed May Wong could lighten up -- some…

And, although she wanted the lead, she, too, did not like the idea of what she saw Kalos was trying to do to Kaleido Stage.


	5. 5 Rosetta's Amazing Answer

"Kaleido Star: Legendary Wings"

Part 5: "Rosetta's Amazing Answer"

In the next three weeks, Kaleido Stage had turned into a war zone in which few could trust each other -- even long-time friends and partners.

**_The Days Leading Up to the Elimination Auditions_**

**_The Stress of the Kaleido Stage Cast and Crew _**

Mia's neck was on the line because of the fact that _Rebellion_ has to sell, largely to justify what Kalos was doing with it. So Mia was in the wings every day -- and when she was not on every member of the cast as producer (and Rosetta especially so), she was around in the back with Jean (whose neck was also on the line to outdo even his _Swan Lake_ set, or he might be looking for another job -- which would also mean Marion and Jonathan would be gone as well) bombarding him with ideas (the one part of the job Jean actually **liked**) as only she could.

And at the end of the day, there was no real time for her to associate with anyone -- and, if she had, she wouldn't have been able to, since she had been sequestered from her friends at Kalos' demand…

Especially Anna -- who was especially in a foul mood.

Kalos had put Anna up against the wall, figuratively and literally. Anna was told, right at the top of page one of her packet, that she was not going to be doing any clown routines, that she was going to be doing the "Globe of Death" motorcycle stunt, riding around and around in a cage-globe, and that her challenger was a world-class performer of motorcycle stunts.

And not only that, but at the climax in the motorcycle routine, the Globe of Death would begin moving up and down -- a feat almost unheard of in the history of the circus. (Not that Kaleido Stage was unused to that, but that didn't ease Anna's mind.)

It was pretty clear that Kalos was stating that either the clowns (as Hanna and Barbara were in pretty impossible positions themselves) were clearly extraneous, or that Anna's antics themselves were getting quite old with the Boss of Kaleido Stage.

May and Leon, though apparently safe on the surface, were told that they were going to have to show the world all over again that they were the World Champions of circus acrobatics. May was especially under pressure because, of course, she was to replace Rosetta - the whole stated point of _Rebellion_. This was even more so because May actually felt for Rosetta and respected her effort.

And Leon wasn't feeling that great, because he was clearly in conflict over all this. Leon had made his peace with Yuri and wanted to stand behind Rosetta, but he was clearly still thankful for May's hard work -- and if they could unseat Yuri and Rosetta, it would be another step for May to become what _she_ wanted -- the next Kaleido Star. On top of that, Leon was being egged on to basically oust Yuri, who was going to be Rosetta's partner in the partner stunts.

But, still, in the center of the maelstrom, was Rosetta Passel.

The training regiment was extreme (even by Kaleido Stage standards), but, with the watchful eyes of Kate and Ken, they were able to create a two-days-on, two-days-off, a heavy Friday, a light Saturday, and Sunday off. Even then, it was like she ended up sleeping at least three nights a week in the infirmary because she just couldn't get up and go to the locker room, the doors... They literally had to carry her out of the training facility each and every hard day. So it was like clockwork that a bed had to be saved for Rosetta every Monday, Tuesday, and Friday.

How Rosetta could especially get back out there on Tuesday morning after a brutal Monday was winning her a lot of support among even her opponents -- much the same as her idol when she stated she could do The Golden Phoenix.

And, echoing in her head was Mia's demands:

"HIGHER!!! You're going to need to at least get three feet higher from the lower level to get to the top trapeze on that stunt."

"Perfect lines!! They're called 'Perfect Arts' for a reason!"

"May did that stunt three times better. Get up if you want to stay at Kaleido Stage!"

"That must hit EVERY TIME! EVERY NIGHT!!! You might not have a net down there to fall to!!"

It was as if she was beginning to hear Kalos' taunts within the producer's "encouragement", while Kalos was writing Rosetta's ticket home to Paris. In another time, Rosetta would've quit by now. But something was keeping her going.

Sora.

The Legendary Great Maneuver.

And the knowledge that, if she ever wanted to fulfill that dream, she was going to have to persevere and fight for every ounce of what she wanted to believe in.

But what of Kalos…

**_Two Days Before the Elimination Auditions -- Eleven Days Before Opening Night of Rebellion_**

**_Kalos' Office_**

Kalos was sitting in an office not of the usual light which seemed to bathe Kaleido Stage. In that, he had succeeded in what he had tried to do. A number of the lesser members of Kaleido Stage withdrew rather quickly, so he knew that, at the end of all of this, he was going to have to not only hold more auditions for new blood for Kaleido Stage, but aid in reassigning the rooms to the cast once _Rebellion_ opened, and then again when the new auditions finished.

It hadn't felt this dark, neither in the office in particular nor Kaleido Stage in general, since the day Yuri seized control of Kaleido Stage from him, and, yet, for some reason, Kalos had a smile on his face…

He was looking at a picture in a frame. It was almost as if he was love-struck by what he saw.

But what was in that picture?

A knock at the door startled him. Upon allowing who had knocked to open the door, Cathy Taymor and Layla Hamilton walked in. Kalos quickly lowered the photo, face-down.

Kalos: "Ladies…"

Layla was sharp and to the point…

"I never thought I would return here under these circumstances. You really are pushing your luck, like Yuri tried to do to stop us from doing the Legendary Great Maneuver. I don't know what your plans truly are, though I have an idea. I will be happy to judge the Elimination Auditions, but I make it clear now: If the person you don't want to win wins, you're going to have to live with that."

Kalos: "Fine"

Layla: "Even if it's Rosetta…"

With that, Kalos' lips pursed.

Cathy was too stunned to say much, and the Golden Phoenix was in her element. _Better to step back and let Layla __do the talking_, Cathy thought to herself.

Layla: "And what of Sora in all this?"

Kalos: "I gave Sora a much needed vacation. Besides, within two weeks, the Kaleido Stage Nippon Academy will be opening, a satellite school for Japanese girls like Sora to learn the ropes of what it will take to be on Kaleido Stage. The best in each class will be flown here for tryouts."

With that, Layla's lips pursed.

Kalos then turned his attention to the reason Layla and Cathy were here and said: "For each audition, five judges will determine the winner. Those judges will be you, Cathy, Mia, I, and a fifth person of my choosing, depending on the specialty of the act. There is an assigned lead and understudy for each role. If the understudy defeats the assigned head, the contract of that lead will be terminated immediately and a new understudy assigned to replace the old one. If the assigned lead wins, then a meeting will be convened immediately to determine whether the understudy should be retained -- with the only exceptions being if May and Leon lose to Yuri and Rosetta. Majority rules in all cases."

_So Rosetta is down 2-0 to begin with…_, thought Layla. She knew not only what this really was about, but, in spying on the way by, she saw the picture Kalos was looking at.

It was a picture of Sora in all her beauty and radiance. _Was Kalos having feelings for Sora -- that he felt Rosetta was getting in the way??_

Then Mia knocked and came in. She had come to give Kalos a report after the final set of practices before the Elimination Auditions had been completed. That report would be to state who, given the practices, Mia felt would win the auditions.

She reported that she truly felt that the motorcycle race was too close to call. Hanna and Barbara were probably going to be up for meetings, as they looked unable to cope with the non-comedic performances which they were given. Certainly capable? Yes. But not good enough to take the role.

Of course, Kalos was more interested in Rosetta and Yuri vs. May and Leon.

Mia hemmed and hawed, and then said that it was too close to call. Rosetta had made wondrous strides, and May even saw that and pushed herself further.

With that, Kalos' head slumped.

_Bingo!_, Layla asserted internally. Kalos had given himself away.

**_The Next Night -- The Night Before the Auditions_**

**_A meadow on the Kaleido Stage campus_**

May had demanded to see Rosetta before the auditions, and a lot of people stuck out their necks to see it happen. Jean and Kate were playing lookout while Anna and Sarah were standing guard to ensure that none of the judges, or anyone who might snitch to them, saw this meeting.

The two were talking about everything, when May made the declaration…

May: "You do know what this is about, don't you?"

Rosetta: "Yeah, and I'm sorry for having to do this tomorrow, but I am going to defeat you."

May: "You're going to have to if you want to remain on Kaleido Stage. I just want you to know that I am not going to hold back tomorrow in any respect. I want you to know, from the bottom of my heart, that you had as much to do with me changing as Sora did."

Rosetta looked shocked at that, and then said, "How so?"

May then replied, "The same thing that made me want to talk to you before we have the showdown. Your perseverance, your drive, and that unsinkable smile of yours. Just like Sora's…"

"You **can** do it, Rosetta. I believe in you. So does Leon, so does Mia… So do everyone on this stage but Kalos…"

Rosetta then did one of her classic glomps, started crying, and said: "Thank you, May."

May then took Rosetta's face in her hands, brushed off a couple of tears, and said: "No, my dear French-woman… _Merci beaucoup_."

With that, the two hugged and went to their dorms to sleep a final restless sleep before the showdown.

**_The Next Day_**

**_The Elimination Auditions_**

It had already been a long day by the time most of the senior members of Kaleido Stage had come up for their auditions. Much of the lower echelon of Kaleido Stage was decimated by the results of the auditions, as it was clear that, at the least, it did appear as if Kalos was, at least with respect to the rank and file, correct in his assertion that Kaleido Stage had gotten too complacent.

Hanna and Barbara had just finished their audition for a gymnastic act that had three parts to it -- one in the very beginning, one in late-middle, and one near the end that would break an Olympian.

Sadly for Anna's "partners in crime", they, as expected, were not flexible nor experienced enough to unseat the assigned leads. The vote was unanimous on all three routines against them. Everyone except Kalos declared them capable, but just not good enough. Kalos basically was prepared to fire them on the spot.

The two were already crying when they approached Anna to say their perceived-inevitable goodbyes. Anna steeled herself for this day coming. She knew they could do the acrobatics, but the fact was that they just didn't have enough talent on the table at this time to deal with this. Anna was pissed as she put on her helmet and strapped herself in for her audition.

And then…

The meeting was adjourned, and the vote called for to see if Hanna and Barbara were to remain on Kaleido Stage:

Kalos: X Layla: O Mia: O Cathy: O Specialist: Indeterminate, and irrelevant.

3-1-1. Hanna and Barbara were **STAYING**!!

Hanna and Barbara hugged each other triumphantly. Even Layla, Mia, and Cathy got out from behind the table and embraced the jubilant pair. Kalos shrugged his shoulders. He knew they were "works in progress" and didn't really care either way. He just wanted some better acrobats and wasn't real crazy about people being retained simply for work as clowns.

Layla, Mia, and Cathy saw absolute need for them, and, given the power to retain them unilaterally, they hesitated not in doing so.

Anna saw this, was euphoric, and wanted to do join in on the celebration herself, but she had to challenge the Globe of Death and a world-class motorcyclist.

One routine.

One chance.

Anna would go first, as Hanna and Barbara were rushed off to the side to watch their friend vie for her continuance on Kaleido Stage.

Her motorcycle and costume, already outfitted for the _Rebellion_ performance, were resplendent. She quickly ascended the ramp into the Globe, and began to ride dizzily around and around the metal structure.

Even those who had watched practices outside were impressed with Anna's determination. It was as if the victory (at least in respect to staying at Kaleido Stage) of her two friends had strengthened not only Anna's resolve, but her ability. But they all knew she had trouble maintaining balance when the Globe began to move…

But Anna held her ground as the Globe began to move up and down. Even into and out of blinding smoke, the bike routine was flawless. Certainly the judges felt that she could show more emotion with respect to the show in the performance, but if that was the only complaint they had, Anna was satisfied.

Then, the world-class motorcyclist took to the fore. He was able to ride around the Globe much faster and much more recklessly (which was what the performance required) than Anna did or probably chose to try to do.

Then the Globe began to move… It was as if the challenger picked up his pace…

Then it went down into the smoke for the first time. A crash was heard…

The Globe was brought up as scheduled, and then abruptly stopped.

The challenger had injured himself by being run over by his own motorcycle. He had crossed the fine line between what was required and what was impossible. The hospital staff, led by Kate, did a quick evaluation, and she sighed in relief that bumps and bruises were about the extent of it.

But, that said, the vote was not taken nor needed. Anna had won her lead role, and was staying.

With that, the girls embraced, and then quickly went to check on their opponent. They had survived the _Rebellion_ auditions, and could now prepare for Opening Night.

With that, there was one more audition: May and Leon vs. Rosetta and Yuri.

**_Routine One -- Prelude to Rebellion_**

Easily the most enjoyable of all the performances, this was to show the world as a flashback to how it was before the rebellion which was the centerpiece to the show. Rosetta flew through the air in means and manners which even surprised May!! Rosetta's lines were utterly perfect, and the first level of "Perfect Arts" was successfully completed by Rosetta, and rather easily no less.

With that, Kate, Yuri, and Ken smiled.

May then took to the trapeze and put on a solid performance -- but Cathy felt it a bit uninspired. Cathy saw May as a double to herself, yes -- but that also meant that she didn't know when to lay back and just emote positively when called for. She recalled the countless hours of being May's "audience", trying to be convinced of a smile by May.

The rules for Rosetta vs. May were as follows: Each of the six performances would be voted upon separately, and the majority would determine who won that performance. At the end of six routines, whoever wins more wins the role. If the performances were tied at three apiece, then whoever won the finale would determine who would win the role.

The vote for the Prelude performance came back:

Kalos: May (technical superiority)

The other four all voted for Rosetta, on the basis of capturing the motion AND the emotion of that first performance.

1-0 to Rosetta.

**_Routine Two -- The Darkness of Deception_**

This performance represented the deceptions which would lead to the rebellion, later on in the first act of the show. All the lights were lowered to absolute minimum, with only the security and emergency lights left on -- and the spotlights on the performers.

May would go first -- for whom this was child's play. Often having to skate and jump where she would not know where she was, exactly, going to land made this easy for May, and now the emotional framework was in her wheel-house.

This, of course, put Rosetta in the same position that May was facing in the first round. Yes, she had the moves down, much to the surprise of even Mia -- this was the most difficult for Rosetta other than the finale, until she was told to remember that week in Paris where she did the simplest of tricks from trapeze to trapeze, with the catch that she was blindfolded -- but the emotion wasn't really there. She was trying; to be clear, but only Layla would support Rosetta in this vote.

1-1.

**_Routine Three -- The Hounds of War_**

As the sounds of war bellowed beneath them, this performance was to be a test as to how their "Perfect Arts" would allow them to place themselves above a myriad of performers on all the available trapezes about the building. Passions would be expressed at friends, but disdain and anger at foes. It would be a challenge not only to retain "Perfect Arts", but sometimes to share the trapeze with others.

This, of course, scared May. She saw how Sora had fallen by the trapeze (_Romeo and _Juliet, when Leon forced Sora back onto the stage) being moved by Leon only a small bit after he caught it. The performances were more equal this time, but, right at the end, it looked like Yuri had miscalculated in a similar manner to Leon before with Sora, sending Rosetta to the nets below.

No choice there and the score was now 2-1 to May.

**_Routine Four -- Funeral for a Friend_**

The low point of the entire production, as the spouse of the main character died in the rebellion. Ultimate sadness was to be expressed throughout the performance, the complete anti-thesis of Rosetta's real-life persona.

Mia, especially, wanted to see how this worked out. May went first and used her anger to almost literally spray her tears throughout the Kaleido Stage. It was a much more natural performance to her.

Rosetta then took to the trapezes, bawling the entire time. Kalos almost had smiled, thinking he had all but broken Rosetta by this point -- but Rosetta was in full character. Eyes closed, she soared from trapeze to trapeze with a sad recklessness, as if she didn't care whether there was anything there to catch her or not.

Mia smiled. Rosetta had gotten it. The performance completed, time for the vote.

Kalos: May (Better suited for this routine.)

Specialist: May (Ditto.)

Mia: Rosetta (Proud of her for the effort.)

Cathy: Rosetta (Much more believable emotion.)

Layla:…

… May. She felt Rosetta had not done enough to convince her of the needed emotions -- the exact opposite of what Cathy felt.

3-1 May. Elimination Point.

**_Routine Five -- Resurgence_**

Everyone was wondering what Layla might be smoking after her vote, but it lit a fire under Rosetta. May had actually made this performance not unlike a trapeze analogue to the classic training scenes from the _Rocky_ films, complete with determination and spirit in the music, in the set, and by the performer.

This was a solo routine, and Rosetta knew she had to leave it all out there or the dream was over, as she could not lose another routine. And with that, she attacked the routine with a vengeance, adding an extra somersault to several of the tricks, much to Mia's amazement.

The final two moves of the performance were Rosetta's move in "Eternal Illusion", followed by a twisting leap into the darkness -- to the nets below with the lights turned off. Rosetta performed admirably, but not quite perfectly. Some of the lines fell short. Rosetta was getting a little tired.

May then went up, many felt to finish the job. All was going according to plan until the somersault between the ropes of one trapeze to the other (Rosetta's "Eternal Illusion" move). May could not call out the name of the move, and her timing was off.

She fell to the nets, and yelped in complete frustration. She knew she had lost the chance to end it before the demanding finale.

3-2 May. The finale would decide it, as a 3-3 tie would go to who won the finale.

**_Finale -- Final Rebellion_**

The lead would take to the trapezes and perform a heretofore-believed impossible six-minute routine of flight between the trapezes. All the lines had to be perfect. All the revolutions true, or there was no way the performer could set up for the next one, or properly be caught by or position her partner.

And it all culminated with a gravity-defying move. Both called it "Ultimate Rebellion". It was basically a triple-somersault between two trapezes, but the one to catch, for ultimate victory, was three feet higher than the one they would leave from, requiring massive speed and agility.

After a 15-minute break to check all the trapezes one final time, it was go-time. And May was first.

May's lines were spotless again. Her determination was pure. It was if she was competing with Sora, how determined she was to win -- or to make Rosetta even better. (It was not unlike Layla with respect to Sora -- did she want to win, or did she want to make her opponent better in her opponent winning?) It was zipping from one side of the stage to the other and then seemingly increasing speed going back.

In fact, Anna, Hanna, and Barbara could not suppress a quiet groan when the call of "Ultimate Rebellion!" helped May nail the final move perfectly (she still claims to need it for timing purposes), and then dangle as the swing came to a stop over a platform which had risen up to receive her.

May had done well! Rosetta had to be on.

She took one final look at Kalos before she nodded her head for the music to start.

Rosetta had a different approach to the performance. Remembering that "only a demon can raise an angel", Rosetta concentrated on the latter -- May appeared to have concentrated on the former.

Her lines were perfect. Her form spotless. And, not only that, but she decided to rise above the anger, the tears, the death, the rebellion itself!!! Mia had castigated Rosetta for the entire first week for deviating from the original intent of the script until she finally got where Rosetta was going and where she had gotten the inspiration from.

And then, it was time… Rosetta soared through the air with graceful speed, but the question was, would Ultimate Rebellion lead to catching the other trapeze, and possible ultimate victory?

She caught it. In fact, it had been the first time she had. The adrenaline of the situation led Rosetta to new heights. She had to be careful not to scream in joy, for that would be breaking character. She had to give her all, and then lay it out on the platform.

At the end, those remaining at the end of a long and arduous and emotional day began to cheer Rosetta and chant her name. Even May had run to the middle of the ring and raised Rosetta's hand in victory!!

But Kalos made it clear that it was the votes, and that Kalos and the specialist had voted for May.

Mia gleefully voted for Rosetta, and Cathy quickly followed suit.

Layla was conflicted. She knew that, if she were to vote for Rosetta, she'd effectively be giving her blessing for an eventual Legendary Great Maneuver attempt.

Then she remembered the picture, and her suspicions.

Layla: "May, you know I support you in that you continue the proud tradition of Kaleido Stage in Paris. You have superior artwork in the air to Rosetta. You are a truly great performer and an asset to Kaleido Stage. "

"However, I am voting for Rosetta because I truly believe she has done enough to earn the role, and her place on Kaleido Stage, against impossible odds."

(Rosetta wins Finale vote 3-2. Routine vote tied at 3-3. Rosetta wins the role based on winning Finale.)

Layla continued: "And, Rosetta… Should the day come that you are able and allowed to begin training for the Maneuver and Kalos is still as doubtful as he appears, I will train you and Sora. I know what is called for. I sacrificed my shoulder and my career on this stage to do that maneuver, so I feel I know what it takes to get the job done. If he doubts, he will not be there."

With that, May thrust Rosetta's exhausted hand skyward. She had won. She had not only defeated May, but Kalos as well. She could take the lead role in nine days, and had the full support of almost everyone at Kaleido Stage.

Almost everyone. Kalos had already left in disgust.


	6. 6 Opening Night of an Amazing Production

Before I continue, some brief _Kaleido Star _administrivia I came across:

ADV is releasing the Thinpak of the "New Wings" season -- The "True Star Collection" -- on September 4, 2007. SRP is $59.98 - 5 discs - all 26 episodes including "The Amazing Never-Smiling Princess.

More information can be found on that, on with the story.

"Kaleido Star: Legendary Rose"

Part 6: "Opening Night of an Amazing Production"

**_Opening Night of Rebellion_**

It had been nine days since Rosetta's triumph over May.

A relative calm had come over the complex, at least to the extent that the war between performers was over. The moving trucks had taken a good number of the lower-level cast and their belongings, new auditions for Kaleido Stage were announced for after the closing of the show, and it was now time to open _Rebellion_.

Mia would only need to worry about the reviews. The show was sold out for its entire two-month run. Now, if the reviews were any good, Mia was pretty much in the clear.

Jean had the set inspected by Kalos, Mia, and Cathy, incredibly three days before the deadline. The "impeccable work", as Cathy put it, meant that he, Marion, Jonathan, and the entire set crew had nothing to worry about with respect to their futures about staying on or with Kaleido Stage.

The performance outfits (four sets each) had all come in well before time, and were tailored to perfection.

Ken, now in his role as a stage-hand, was going over all the cues with Mia and the lighting staff.

The pre-show interviews with the local and national media, most centering on the absence of Sora and that Rosetta had defeated all challengers to star in this role went predictably:

Rosetta: "As I said when my first starring role was announced, I promise to do my best."

May: "I have all the confidence in the world in Rosetta. I've seen how much her hard work has paid off, and can't wait for opening night."

Leon and Yuri reiterated May's statements. Mysteriously, even though Kalos usually does some form of these interviews over the course of time, he was nowhere to be found in the run-up to this production.

It was almost as if he was sulking.

**_Twenty Minutes to Curtain_**

**_Rosetta's Dressing Room_**

The Fool had admired his handiwork. Not only in Rosetta's physical beauty (which telling her about made her blush), but also in her hard work.

Fool: "It's your night, Rosetta. This night, you will take a large step, much faster than Sora ever could, to becoming a Kaleido Star."

Rosetta: "Thank you, Master Fool!!"

Once again, that caused him to dab his face -- and, yes, remove his eye patch.

Fool: "Understand, though, a couple of things:"

"First, this is only one step to Kaleido Stardom, as well as for your dream to do the Legendary Great Maneuver with Sora. One -- step…"

Rosetta nodded in consent.

Fool: "Second, I sense that the interference is not over. You will have to be ready for anything, tonight or in the future. Don't let the flowers which wish you well fool you -- there still is someone who does not want you to succeed."

Rosetta blinked.

Fool: "I want to be able to test you myself to see if you can do the Legendary Great Maneuver. I will be the only one to qualify you. I know you understand that -- but I don't think that everyone here does."

"So I ask you to understand: Aries is the start of new things. Aries is the first sign of the zodiac calendar. There are still constellations which attempt to obscure yours. You must remember that now, AND in the future…"

Rosetta: "Thank you again, Master Fool…" after which she blew him a kiss.

Ken and Yuri then came to pick up Rosetta. It was show-time. The time for preparation, challenge, and elimination was over.

The time for _Rebellion_ was at hand.

**_Curtain Time_**

**_Overture for Rebellion_**

A hush had already fallen over the crowd. The programs and the media frenzy had warned of a very different atmosphere for Kaleido Stage. As the overture began, the lights which usually come up bright and welcoming only partially came up -- then changed over to the rest of the lights.

Red.

Red as blood.

Red as the blood which washes through the battlefields of a rebellion.

Some of the younger in the crowd already had flinched, not understanding that this was a show for a different, older demographic.

And then the curtain came up. The white lights had returned, and Rosetta and Yuri were on the stage alone.

The lights became white. Showtime.

**_During the Show_**

**_In the Wings of Kaleido Stage_**

Kalos stood off in the wings, where no one could see him. He was also evaluating _his _handiwork. And, as the Fool knew, he had something planned for tonight. His defeat would only be temporary.

It was not a show for the weak of heart. After the flashback scene, the pall of darkness and war fell over the Kaleido Stage itself. Several families were seen leaving the facility with crying children -- children too scared to continue. It was much similar, in that singular regard, to when Leon was performing as Dracula.

As then, Sora would, of course, be saddened beyond repair if she hadn't had business of her own to attend to…

**_Earlier that same day..._**

**_Kaleido Stage Nippon Academy (Grand Opening) - Japan_**

Sora flew through the new arena like an angel in flight.

The large crowd, including her adoptive parents and sister, gasped in amazement. They had heard of the stories back home of the "Era of Light" which had come over Kaleido Stage, but they never believed that it could be so real in front of them -- nor, moreover, that the woman who brought it to light, as it were, was local to them!

Sora's movements were effortless, but her heart was troubled.

_Tonight's opening night…_

_Did Rosetta make it?_

_And what's Kalos still up to???_

Even though, in a harder performance, what was going through her mind would probably be distracting enough to make her fall. Of course, that was not the desire here. There were new trainees and a massive crowd to entertain.

Simply entertain.

Nothing fancy was required.

Later, Sora thanked the crowd and signed innumerable autographs. A flood of positive emotions washed over her as she saw the faces of new people willing to take up the challenge.

And she was the one to inspire them -- Sora Naegino, the Kaleido Star of Light.

But what was going on back at Kaleido Stage???

**_Back to the present -- Finale of Rebellion_**

Whatever Kalos and all his challenges had brought out in Rosetta, she was doing exactly as required. The "Perfect Arts" were going -- perfectly. The lines were all there. Whatever she had to work on since her audition was going smoothly. "Ultimate Rebellion" got a thunderous response from the audience, not heard of on Kaleido Stage since the Angel's Maneuver.

And then, as Rosetta got up from the platform to take her bow, the music for the Finale started again.

As if charged with a new fervor --_ An encore?_, she thought -- she charged back to the trapezes once the platform was raised again. This time, the moves were not so perfect, but the determination was redoubled. She did "Ultimate Rebellion" a second time, as the entire cast watched shocked from the back. As she finally fell back to the platform, it was clear that she was spent.

At that, Kalos said to himself: "Now for the _coup de grace_…"

And the music started again…

But this time, Leon saw Kalos motion for the "second encore", meant to physically destroy Rosetta. Everyone in the audience could hear Leon yell "**STOP!!**"

Rosetta slumped, near unconsciousness, on the platform.

**_Backstage_**

"Leon, you're **FIRED**!!!" howled Kalos.

Leon had knocked his boss to the ground with one punch.

Leon: "How dare you… Yes, I can say that I have put people through excruciating training, but I all-too-well know what happens when that training and overexertion interfere with a performance."

"For so many years, I saw the audience as an enemy. It came from the days that Alain was trying to teach Sophie and myself the Angel's Maneuver. We were laughed at and mocked when our overexertion in training hurt our performance."

"But then Sora came along and showed me not only the beauty of each moment on the stage, but what the audience could provide…"

Just then, both could hear an enormous ovation. Rosetta was being carried off the stage by six of her castmates, arms in full extension.

It was as if they had made what had happened part of the show. But the real show was just taking place off-stage…

Kate and Ken were waiting for Rosetta to be put down so she could be checked out. It would be only exhaustion, and nothing a good night of sleep and a good stretching the next morning couldn't take care of.

Yuri now joined his once-rival in condemnation of Kalos…

Yuri: "I want an explanation and I want it now. It's clear that you were putting Rosetta in a position of grave danger."

Kalos: "What do you care…"

At that point, Mr. Kenneth, a principal investor of Kaleido Stage, who had seen everything, came forward.

Kenneth: "I can see only one realistic solution to this. Kalos has been overworked and needs to be re-assigned for a while. Yuri, you will take over the affairs here at Kaleido Stage for a while. Kalos, you will be re-assigned to look over our international division…"

At that, Kalos' face brightened…

Kenneth: "… and, though the show will continue, maybe we can get some sanity at Kaleido Stage."

Just then, Rosetta was carried past the group -- Leon leaned over to her and said:

"Everything will be all right now."

**_In the days ahead..._**

A quickly re-written series of encores would have Rosetta performing one encore. After that, the rest of the cast would come out and perform a second encore while Rosetta was slowly lowered. Her triumph over the rebellion would be recognized as the cast would carry her off in a much more dramatic version of what they already had done for real the first night.

And Yuri would double as Rosetta's partner and the business manager, with the investors keeping a sharp eye on Yuri to make sure nothing funny was going on in the latter respect. They need not have worried, but history was history.

And what of Kalos??

**_Kaleido Stage Nippon Academy -- Japan_**

Sora was finishing a training session with a number of young trainees who just sat in awe of the Kaleido Star.

Most performers would find such affairs excruciating at best -- so simple that it would be beyond their comprehension as to why they took part.

Sora took it as a performance, however, and sparkled. And once the trainees took to what she had shown them, she showed them that they could be part of performing with the Kaleido Star of the Era of Light -- and what even the God of Death called moments to treasure -- every one.

Once she had finished (and she was quite thorough to work with _every_ one of the trainees), she walked off, tired but very happy.

Then, a shadow in the wings stopped her.

A familiar shadow.

She went to talk to the shadow, and it embraced her.

Upon a whisper, Sora's eyes flew wide…


	7. 7 May's Amazing Dedication

"Kaleido Star: Legendary Rose"

Part 7: "May's Amazing Dedication"

**_Kaleido Stage Grounds_**

It was official. _Rebellion_ was a smash hit!

Rosetta received the most glowing reviews in the local papers of any performer since Sora became the Kaleido Star. Mia's wizardry in her writing was undeniable. Anna's motorcycle routine was leaving the audience and the media both breathless! The entire run of _Rebellion_ sold out within a week of opening night.

And, moreover, everyone could breathe a bit easier now that Kalos was reassigned to oversee the international expansion of the Kaleido Stage brand. One academy (the Nippon Academy) was already open -- and a second was to be open in Paris by the time the next International Circus Festival was to take place.

This gave everyone the opportunity to just focus on the performances, and then do something they had not done since the day of the announcement:

_Relax._

And that's exactly what Rosetta was doing. She needed every moment of relaxation, even with her position as star of _Rebellion_ (and on Kaleido Stage itself) safe. She was committed to thanking everyone in the cast -- every night -- for the faith they showed in her to stand up for her to Kalos.

But how was Sora doing?

**_The Naegino Household_**

Sora was not doing well. After her surprise meeting and the surprise words from the shadows of the Kaleido Stage Nippon Academy, she began to withdraw a bit from the process to which she was assigned. Even talking to her adoptive parents and playing with Yume didn't seem to help as much as she'd have hoped.

But why? Why did he say what he said?

And what would this mean for _her _future -- on Kaleido Stage and beyond?

**_Back at Kaleido Stage..._**

_Rebellion_ had a dark day -- a day off -- and Rosetta was just laying on the grounds, watching the clouds go by on a nearly perfect day.

So she was surprised when a familiar face sat next to her -- bringing gifts…

May was bringing lunch!!

Rosetta: "Thank you, May."

May: "You're welcome. Now eat up -- you need to retain your strength…"

(As May was saying this, it was almost as if Rosetta could see May getting "fired up" quite literally.)

So that actually led Rosetta to ask May a question:

"May?"

May: "Yeah?"

Rosetta: "Why are you always so energetic and forceful and loud?"

Several months ago, this might've been seen as an insult to May, and led to a predictable explosion. Now, after the time they had to work together and the respect May had gained for Rosetta, she let her guard down, and, in what would be a surprise to anyone else, answered the question:

"I guess it's that I always felt I had to compete to get what I want. When I was skating, I was always feeling as if I had to compete for the attention of my coach. If I fell behind, I felt I would not be worth the coach's time. If I fell behind, I felt that the other skaters would be more worthy of attention of the coach, and perhaps for the other things I always wanted."

Then, May began to tell Rosetta a story of a typical day while she was learning to skate.

**_Several Years Ago_**

The skating rink was full of hopefuls, students, and teachers. But none of the youngsters could really match the intensity that May was. Even though still young for her talent level, she was performing perfect Axels all over the ice.

But she was looking for something…

Looking for her teacher…

Looking for that kind face and those glasses…

Looking for the approval that she felt she needed so that she could continue to excel and be the best she could be.

So she grimaced and went down the ice with a ferocity that she could only muster. And just as her teacher turned to see what was coming…

… a perfect double-Salchow.

"Wonderful, May!!!", her teacher could only say.

It was the happiest moment of her day.

**_Back to the present conversation..._**

May, after her reflection, then continued:

"And then there's, of course, Sora and here at Kaleido Stage. I felt that I was immediately better than Sora and never understood, until a little while ago, what Kalos nor Layla nor anyone else here saw in her that made her a star. But she showed me. I also wanted to be accepted by Leon. I knew that Leon was being brought in for the good of Kaleido Stage and I wanted to be his partner as Layla was to Yuri. So I felt I had to step over everybody, because I felt Sora's 'Stage Without Competition' idea was a joke. And I was wrong…"

Rosetta smiled at that. It was the first time that May finally admitted, even after everything which had happened, that Sora had a point with the dream she had for Kaleido Stage.

May continued: "But mostly, it's my family, and that they showed me all this…"

At that, Rosetta perked up.

May: "I mean, you have your mother as your manager, so she's able to give you her undivided attention as not only mother, but manager."

"I never had that privilege. I had a half a dozen brothers and sisters that I always felt that I had to be like -- not to mention better than -- so that my parents would notice me and accept my achievements. When they finally did, they were more than happy to see me try out for Kaleido Stage, and were unspeakably proud of me that I scored the highest in my set of auditions. They were disappointed to see that I had to charge onto Kaleido Stage, like what was far too normal, to take what I felt was my place here."

"But my brothers and sisters were, to a certain extent, left behind. That's why, when I began to see them at the shows like that car show…"

May stopped. She could hear them…

From the trapeze at that car show that the Kenneth Corporation had them on…

Those young kids, not there necessarily to see Sora, but to see her, if only she would notice that they were there.

_"We love you, Big Sister!!"_

_"You're AWESOME!!"_

… and May broke down and hugged Rosetta as she continued…

"… and that's when I understood what Sora was doing. As much as anyone, I see my brothers and sisters in the audience at all my performances, whether they are there or not! They helped me understand that if I want to be the Kaleido Star, there is so much to learn."

Rosetta then hugged May tighter and said: "That's Sora for you… She didn't have to throw it down your throat. She just wanted to show you."

May: "I know. But it wasn't her that finally showed me. It was my family -- especially my brothers and sisters. That's why, when Sora showed us her Angel Heart and opened our Angel Hearts, I could only think of my family -- not the skating, not Kaleido Stage, but my family. And even though there are many times I would want to hold the May Wong Devil Headhang a lot longer on a little brother and choke him out…"

At that, both ladies chuckled. Both knew that feeling with their families.

May: "… my family is very important to me. I've seen how that feels for a lot of you."

"I've heard of Anna and her strained past relations with her father. I know that Sora's parents died shortly after they brought her to Kaleido Stage as a young child. I know about Marion's mother and her dreams -- even though I didn't want to admit it to you at the time. I know about how much your mother loves you, even questioning your wish to become a full member of Kaleido Stage."

Before Rosetta could break down, she lightened the mood by asking: "Do you get in touch with your family and tell them you love them?"

May: "Haven't in a while, since we've worked so hard…"

Rosetta then jumped up with a start. "Then, no time like the present!!!!", she said as she grabbed May and took her back to the dorms.

**_May's Dorm Room_**

May was already laughing with Rosetta as she returned.

She found her little book with her family's contact information and went to the phone.

One of her brothers picked up the phone, activated the speaker function so they all could hear, and May could only say:

"Hi, guys. This is May. I just wanted to tell you that I am doing great at Kaleido Stage right now…"

"… and that I love you so much."


	8. 8 Marion Gets an Amazing Chance

"Kaleido Star: Legendary Rose"

Part 8: "Marion Gets an Amazing Chance"

**_One Week Before the End of Rebellion_**

**_Kaleido Stage Training Rooms_**

A new, warm feeling was coming over Kaleido Stage.

With the help of almost every prior performer that Yuri could get his hands on to judge the auditions, Kaleido Stage welcomed the largest group of audition participants ever. Old friends united to see a large cornucopia of performers come to Kaleido Stage with dreams of performing with the Kaleido Star of Light -- if not supplant Sora herself. People displaced by Kalos' plans for _Rebellion_'s auditions were invited back to try to reclaim their spots, but only a very few were successful.

It was as Layla had told Sora: People would come from all over, not only with adoration for Sora, but to challenge her. It made for an especially difficult cut down to just the number needed to replace those who had left.

But there was one more audition to be had. A special audition -- tomorrow.

**_Six Days Earlier -- Yuri's Office_**

Now it was Yuri who had a smile on his face. Many new faces had swarmed the Kaleido Stage grounds, looking for their chance to join the company. He had heard of a few in particular, but, actually, heard of one on Kaleido Stage who wanted the chance to audition for the troupe.

And he couldn't wait to meet her. He knew who she was…

Just then, Jean knocked on the door, and he came in.

Marion bounded in behind him.

Yuri: "Hello, Jean"

The two shook hands.

Jean: "You wanted to see my daughter?"

Yuri: "I most certainly did."

Turning to Marion, Yuri said: "And how are you doing today?"

Marion: "I'm excited!! I can't believe that you'd allow me to try out for full membership in Kaleido Stage!"

Yuri: "I must make this absolutely clear. Although your performances on the various stages were enchanting, and you have made an impact on cast, crew, and audience alike, being a full performer on the Kaleido Stage is no picnic."

"You've seen Sora do the Legendary Great Maneuver and must know the hard work which went into that attempt."

With the mention of Sora, Marion's eyes lit up. Everyone at Kaleido Stage had missed Sora dearly, and couldn't wait the approximately two more weeks before she was scheduled to return to the United States.

Yuri continued: "If you become a full member of Kaleido Stage, there will be times the training will be ruthless for a girl your age. I know you have the talent. I know you have the desire. I'm just not sure you're ready yet…"

Marion interrupted right there: "Ever since Sora did the Angel's Maneuver, I had made a decision that I was going to try out for Kaleido Stage myself."

Jean: "That's admirable, and I will do nothing to stand in the way of your dreams. But you must know even how hard I work to help put the shows together, Marion. We want to see you succeed. You're a natural performer, just like your mother, whom I loved…"

At that, both father and daughter shed a tear for their departed wife and mother.

Jean: "I will be more than happy to see this attempt through. I do agree with Yuri, however…"

Yuri: "There are also numerous challengers -- far more than any previous audition season. Even if you do your best, there is no assurance that you will be able to make the troupe."

Marion: "I'll try my best!!!"

Yuri: "That's the Marion I need to hear. Now, you -- because of your previous contributions to Kaleido Stage -- will have a separate audition, in three parts. The first is a trampoline exercise, to be followed by a gymnastic exercise on the floor. The third and final part will probably be the most difficult for you -- the trapeze."

"Here's the tryout routines. You can work out with the rest of the audition participants. I'll see you and we will judge you in one week."

**_Three Days Later -- Four Days Before Marion's Audition_**

It was clear to everyone watching that the little sprite leaping to implausible spins and twists in the air was going to be a problem (as in a possible person that might take their spot!)-- but most dismissed her as "too young" or "too small".

The trampoline part was child's play for Marion. In fact, many recognized her mother's moves in what she was trying to do. (In fact, much of the trampoline audition was taken from that old notebook which Marion's mother kept with show ideas.) Marion would not have a problem doing that.

Then it was to take to the floor for her gymnastic exercise. The entire audition was to be completed consecutively (one of the scored tests was to see Marion's endurance level to put up with such a rigorous schedule -- the whole audition would be Marion on the stage for 15 continuous minutes…), and the strain was showing a bit. Some of the required elements were not quite perfect, and Jean pointed them out (at least as best he could), as Marion huffed to climbing the trapeze.

This was a real problem for her, though. Her legs, of course, were very strong from her trampoline work with (and in honor of) her mother. Her arms, however, were another matter.

She could barely do two moves before she tumbled off the trapeze to the mat. Of course, the people spotting for the auditions, including Ken and Mia, scrambled over to see if the youngest applicant was OK. She, wordlessly, went back to the trapeze and tried twice more before exhaustion overtook her on the net, at which point it was time for someone else to go to the trapeze to prepare for their audition.

At that, Marion cried.

Jean: "I have to be honest with you, honey. This is what Yuri and I are most concerned about. You are still a very young girl with a lot of growing to do. That's why this was included, to show you how difficult it is to become a member of Kaleido Stage."

Marion, crying: "But I still want to try, daddy!!!"

Jean: "I know, Pumpkin. And you will be allowed to try. I just want you to know that I will expect your best. But understand that that might not be enough."

With that, Marion rose from the nets and shook her arms to make sure sufficient circulation was in them.

She said: "Yeah, Daddy. And I thank you for that."

Jean: "Neither I nor your mother would have it any other way."

**_Last Day Before Marion's Audition_**

A special setup had to be set up outside for Marion as the auditions -- three whole days of them, to be precise -- plodded on, taking over the practice facilities. It provided good memories for a lot of the people at the cast and crew to see former castmates and co-workers, but it was made clear that they were called back to do a major job.

Rosetta, resting from the performance the night before (which all the audition applicants saw), found Marion at the nets of this setup and climbed on to join her. Marion was tired from overexertion.

Rosetta: "You OK?"Marion, huffing and puffing: "Yeah."

Rosetta: "You think you can do this??"

Marion: "I'm going to try. I have a lot of hope."

_A lot of hope…_

_Isn't that what got Rosetta through Kalos' challenge?_

Rosetta's thoughts resonated in her mind, and then she remembered why she came to see Rosetta.

Rosetta: "We all just wanted to tell you -- even though we've been busy with finishing up the show and working with all the new applicants, we just want to tell you that we love you and we want to see you do your best tomorrow."

Marion then hugged Rosetta. "You are loved, Rosetta…"

"Thank you.", Rosetta replied. Then, she turned around to see most of the current cast coming to the nets.

All offered unconditional love and support for a girl who had lit up Kaleido Stage, but not always in ways evident to the audience.

May even cooked a special meal for the night before to give Marion the best chance to get her energy up for the auditions the next day.

**_The Next Morning -- Cape Mercy Airport_**

The 7 AM arrival from Tokyo had just landed.

Many of the passengers didn't necessarily recognize the white T-shirt, the overall blue-jean shorts, and the crisp and happy demeanor of the Kaleido Star…

… mainly because she wasn't that happy. She had met with a familiar face several times in Japan over the last few weeks, and was more and more shocked at what she had been hearing.

Hence, she arranged to take the plane today.

Sora Naegino was home -- and she was returning to Kaleido Stage. She had secretly called to see what was going on, and they told her that the auditions were going on and that Marion would have her chance at noon today. Sora couldn't wait.

Sora then quickly checked her e-mail. Rosetta was telling her about the show, and then also told her that Marion would be trying out for Kaleido Stage -- at noon.

Sora rushed for the taxi so she could get there without being too noticed.

**_Five Hours Later -- Marion's Audition_**

The judges were set. Yuri, Leon, Layla, Cathy, Mia…

Jean made one final check to make sure all the apparatuses were in order.

When the time was right, he called to Marion.

She immediately came out, the definition of cuteness. She immediately bounded to the trampolines, and her audition began.

… just as Sora made her way into the rafters, to a hidden corner of the practice facility so she would not be seen.

And what she saw amazed her.

Marion was leaping and twisting and jumping from pad to pad with breathless ease. Layla and Yuri could be heard to say that Marion _was_ just like her mother, and, if she were here, she would be so proud. It was effortless. It was breathtaking.

It was not a performance, per se. Marion was at play. She had done this for _years_!! And she looked breathless. When she finished, even the judges had to stand and applaud, as she quickly darted over to the floor exercise.

Though not a normal part of Kaleido Stage work, they wanted to see some form work from Marion, and she tore into it with fervor. It was clear that the earlier fatigue was being replaced with youthful adrenaline. When you add that to the springy surface of the Kaleido Stage mats, she was once again playing more than performing -- and with a joy that filled the room.

Sora, in the rafters, was so proud. She almost began to cry for Marion, and felt that she could almost see the day that they would perform together again -- this time, on the main Kaleido Stage.

Her smile brought many others to the audition. May had been there just before, and Rosetta, Anna, Sarah, and even the Fool (though unseen by Marion now) had come in to watch Marion sparkle as she almost literally flew across the floor.

But now: The real test…

The trapeze.

Sora curled even tighter to make sure that Marion would not be distracted by seeing her.

Everyone else held their breath. Would Marion's arms be strong enough to stand up to the rigors of the trapeze??

She took off from the one side, and gathered momentum by swinging from the one trapeze.

Faster…

Higher…

Further…

More intensely…

And, then, she let go…

A perfect double-somersault…

She saw the other trapeze…

And then…

**Disaster!**

She could only catch with one arm and could not hold the trapeze. She was not strong enough.

She fell to the nets with a shriek. She decided to show the same determination she had seen in Sora and Rosetta and tried to climb back up, but Layla stopped her.

Layla: "Stop, Marion. In a performance, you only have one chance to get it right. And, also, given the number of applicants this year, they each only got one chance as well."

Leon: "My dear, I am sorry…"

Cathy just bowed her head. She knew that Marion had tried so hard.

Marion didn't even need to hear the verdict. She began to cry right there on the mats. Jean cried in the wings as well.

The rest of the cast came down to comfort her.

They were soon joined by Sora, who used the trapezes to get there first.

Though, under normal circumstances, most of the cast would've been surprised to see Sora, they decided to attend to the task at hand and comfort Marion. The rest could wait…

Sora: "You were so beautiful out there…"

Marion, crying: "I know, but I wasn't good…"

At that, they looked up. The five judges were in conference about something. The decision had obviously been made that Marion would not make the Kaleido Stage troupe on this audition. So what could they be talking about???

As the murmuring stopped, Yuri came forward out of the meeting and told Marion to come to him.

Once she did, Yuri spoke:

"You did not qualify for the company on this attempt."

With that, more tears were welling up in all involved (and even a couple of the judges had to get tissue).

Yuri: "**However…**"

Surprised gasps could be heard. What were they up to?

Yuri continued: "You are aware that Sora was the lead performer at the Kids' Stage before she withdrew after the last Paris International Circus Festival. We are looking at reviving the Kids' Stage, but have been waiting to find a new lead for the kids' show…"

At that, he smiled at Marion. Jean was already rushing to grab Marion in a hug from the wings, but Sora got her first!!!

Layla: "Ladies and gentlemen, your new star performer at Kaleido Stage's Kids' Stage: **_MARION_**!!!"

Now the tears were all for joy. Marion was being hoisted by her friends as they went back over to the trampolines to "perform" (more play) in her honor. Marion's full dream would have to wait for another day. For this day, though, she had found some place at Kaleido Stage, and she would let no one down!

Between that and Sora's return, this was a very happy day at Kaleido Stage.

So why did the Fool see clouds ahead for all the constellations?


	9. 9 Sora's Amazing and Shocking Surprise

"Kaleido Star: Legendary Rose"

Part 9: "Sora's Amazing and Shocking Surprise"

**_Closing Night of Rebellion_**

**Two Hours Before Performance: Sora's Room**

The Fool was hovering, tied up, as usual, as Sora took a shower.

Sora was taking longer than usual, though, and the Fool wasn't sure whether that concerned him more for what Sora was thinking about, or that he just wanted to get loose to get a good look at the 20 year-old Kaleido Star.

Sora, however, had a number of other ideas.

She had basically withdrawn from most of the group after a hectic first couple of days -- workouts with Marion, souvenirs, catching up with all the friends (yes, including May -- Sora even hugged her after hearing of the phone call with May's family!), etc. -- but then asked for some time alone to think.

Not to intrude upon them, and with _Rebellion_ to finish, they agreed to Sora's requests.

Sora needed some relaxing warm water and some time before she could even talk to the Fool. Tonight would be the night she would tell everyone what _else_ happened in Japan.

She finally stepped out of the shower, and, after putting on a formal sundress to attend the final performance of _Rebellion_, stepped out.

After flouncing around a little bit to taunt the Fool, she finally untied him.

Fool: "You could've done that five minutes ago!"

Sora: "I know. But I figured I wanted to show you my new sundress!!"

Fool: "You could've untied me for that!"

Sora: "But this was so much more fun!!"

To that, the Fool groaned.

Sora, calming a bit…: "Sorry. I needed that. It's just I've had a lot on my mind."

Fool: "Sagittarius has been in a very clouded state for some time."

Sora: "I know. It's just that it's very difficult time for me right now, Fool. Something happened in Japan…"

Fool: "_What_ happened?"

Sora: "You'll find out…"

Fool: "You're not usually like this, Sora."

He was right. Sora was not usually this evasive.

Sora: "I know. I just don't know what to do."

Fool: "And I can't help you unless you tell me, Sora. _What is going on??_"

Sora could only sit there, silently. She didn't even believe the Fool, The Spirit of the Stage, would believe her if she told him what had happened.

Of course, she wouldn't have to wait long. The people were already filing toward Kaleido Stage, and it was time for Sora to go.

She basically invited the Fool to watch Rosetta with her, but, obviously, the Fool had seen the show so many times that it basically was rendered irrelevant.

But he knew that Sagittarius was in a very clouded state. So he went along -- to please Sora if nothing else.

**_Rebellion Wrap Party -- Kaleido Stage Atrium_**

The final show wrapped without a hitch. Rosetta had more flowers in her dressing room than she could count, and was given more on the stage.

The crowd was wildly receptive, and Rosetta responded to them with a fervor that even dwarfed her efforts on opening night. She flew higher, with more grace, and with more power than even when Kalos challenged her on opening night.

Anna flew around the Globe of Death as if Death was chasing her Himself.

Mia cried as her visions became reality, and the crowd gave a rousing standing ovation to the entire company at the end of the performance.

After the show, to much fanfare, the company held one of its most joyous after-parties in its history.

Even after the Legendary Great Maneuver, there was a pall over the stage upon Layla's retirement.

Not so now.

Or, at least, not yet…

After a good hour of schmoozing and congratulations, Sora asked for the microphone.

Sora: "Congratulations to you all, and I look forward to re-joining you for our next production!!"

Wild applause from the company followed Sora's comment.

Sora: "Rosetta, I can't believe that you did it. You faced up to Kalos, went out there and starred in the show, and just wowed the crowd. You did it. You did it **_YOU DID IT_**!! "

More wild applause and hugs for Rosetta followed.

Sora: "I know I've been evasive to you since my return from Japan. I had a great time over there, and you should see the group of kids that just can't wait to follow in your footsteps and in mine."

"I enjoyed performing with them, working with them, playing with them, and watching them grow."

"But something else happened…"

Just then, Kalos entered from a side door. He had a bouquet of flowers with a note in them.

Sora: "It all happened one night, probably just after you guys opened this show…"

**_Flashback: Kaleido Star Nippon Academy, a few days before the opening of Rebellion_**

Sora was finishing a training session with a number of young trainees who just sat in awe of the Kaleido Star.

Most performers would find such affairs excruciating at best -- so simple that it would be beyond their comprehension as to why they took part.

Sora took it as a performance, however, and sparkled. And once the trainees took to what she had shown them, she showed them that they could be part of performing with the Kaleido Star of the Era of Light -- and what even the God of Death called moments to treasure -- every one.

Once she had finished (and she was quite thorough to work with _every_ one of the trainees), she walked off, tired but very happy.

Then, a shadow in the wings stopped her.

A familiar shadow. It was Kalos!

_What is he doing here?_, Sora thought…

"Boss!!", Sora said. "What are you…"

Kalos was walking toward her. He stopped her with a sudden embrace.

Upon a whisper, Sora's eyes flew wide…

**_Back to the present..._**

Sora: "Kalos told me that he loved me."

You could have heard a pin drop. **Everybody** stopped in their tracks.

_Yep, just what I thought_, Layla mused to herself. _Bastard._

The next movements that were made were the simultaneous exit of Ken and Sarah. Both were crying.

Just then, as if to make a grand entrance and add insult to injury, Kalos came forward, presented Sora the flowers, and kissed her.

"YOU IDIOT!! Do you not realize that that is sexual harassment?", Mia roared.

Anna went to punch Kalos, but was tackled to the ground by Yuri.

"No, Anna!!! That won't do any good!", Yuri screamed.

Leon was **boiling**. After all Kalos had done for Kaleido Stage, he decides to throw it all away because of a fling with the Kaleido Star.

Sora just stood there, stunned. She did not return his advances, nor did she want to. She surveyed the room for several minutes before seating herself. Her announcement obviously sent shock waves throughout Kaleido Stage.

But she had to say it.

Fool: "The clouds have cleared only slightly, but now the entire galaxy around Kaleido Stage has gone under a deep fog…"

**_Twenty Minutes Later -- Sarah's Room_**

Sarah was bawling.

She couldn't believe it.

The man she loved. The man she loved to tease about his absolute lack of fashion sense.

The man who led Kaleido Stage back to prominence.

Fallen in love with another woman. Fallen in unrequited love with the Kaleido Star.

So what happened when she knocked on Sarah's door?

Sora: "Sarah!! I need to talk with you!"

No response.

Sora: "Open the door!!"

Sarah then walked, _slowly_, to the door. She opened it, and slapped Sora.

Sarah: " **_HOW COULD YOU??? AND WHY???_**"

"I loved him. I felt we were about to get married. Please… Tell me…"

Sora then embraced Sarah. Few words could comfort Sarah right now, but she knew she had to try.

Sora: "Something is wrong with Kalos."

"I never wanted him to love me, and have not returned his advances. I've been sitting on this for the better part of two months, and I still don't understand why he would want to do this…"

Sarah: "Then why don't you ask him?"Sora: "He's beyond reach right now. I don't know what did it. I sense it might be one too many looks at me in that Angel's Maneuver costume…"

Layla then saw the open door and joined the conversation.

Layla: "Sora, Sarah… There's something you need to know…"

"I spied Kalos in the office as I was walking here after coming from the airport to judge the auditions for _Rebellion_. I saw him clutching a picture -- and it was an Angel's Maneuver picture of you, Sora…"

Sora gasped.

Layla: "I never got any straight answers from him. It's clear that he wants Rosetta out of the way so that she does not do the…"

Speak of the Devil… Rosetta shows up.

Layla: "Do you now understand why Kalos wants you out of the way, Rosetta?"

Rosetta nodded firmly.

She then said: "And that's NOT going to happen."

Sora smiled at that. Layla was glad to see some more fire from the diabolo prodigy.

Rosetta: "We're doing the damn Maneuver whether he likes it or not…"

The Fool saw that, and had to step in.

Fool: "But not right now. You are not ready. You might well not fear death at this point, but you need more work."

"What you went through for _Rebellion_ was very necessary, Rosetta."

Layla: "Yes. Your time for becoming a trapeze star is running rather short. Kalos is planning on forcing you to appear at the Paris festival, and you must win it to stay on Kaleido Stage."

"You have done well. But, as I'm sure the Fool said, that was just one step."

Rosetta: "Sarah… She does not want Kalos. Her love is to the stage. That's all."

Sarah: "Then someone needs to get that through to Kalos…"

Yuri burst in.

Yuri: "Guys, before that, we need to find Ken. I'm really worried about him."

Sora: "Why?"

Yuri: "There's something you need to know about Ken, Sora…"

Just then, a breathless Leon told the entire group: "We better get to Kalos' office. Ken is heading there and Kalos is after him!"

**_Five Minutes Later -- Hallway Outside Kalos' Office_**

Ken couldn't out-chase Kalos, and he knew it. Kalos was going to catch him before he got to the office.

Ken had gone into hiding just after Sora had crushed his dream -- or so he thought.

Kalos was going to put the dagger into this, because he knew.

Ken Robbins loved Sora Naegino -- and had loved her from the first day on Kaleido Stage.

That made him a rival.

So when he finally cornered Ken in the hallway near the office, it was as if he was eliminating an opponent.

That is, until Ken caught his breath and stood up.

Ken: "Kalos, how could you?"

Kalos: "I love her, Ken -- and there's nothing your stammering can do about it…"

Ken: "You don't understand…"

Just then, the group got close enough to hear the exchange:

Ken: "… I love Sora too!!"

_Finally, he just needed a big push!_, the Fool thought.

Sora gasped, but was quieted by the group.

Ken: "And I've loved her since the first day she was here. That smile, that unsinkable spirit. My dream is in front of me when she is, and I hope, someday, to tell her that."

Sora wanted to get up and deal with that right now, but the group stopped her.

Kalos: "We'll see about that."

And he walked off into his office.

Ken walked out around the way away from the seated group.

Sora was crying again -- but this time, tears of joy.

All she could repeat was: "I always knew…"


	10. 10 The Amazing Rise of the Phoenix

"Kaleido Star: Legendary Rose"

Part 10 -- "The Amazing Rise of the Phoenix"

**_Closing Night of Rebellion -- Sora's Room_**

It was several hours later. Even though Kalos had announced an unrequited love for his Kaleido Star, one thought -- of _another man _-- consumed her mind.

_He loves me._

_Ken… loves me._

_I'm so happy…_

_Except for one thing…_

_I can't tell him that I know and accept -- even though I know it would mean the world -- heck, the __UNIVERSE__ -- to him._

It is as if the Fool could read Sora's thoughts.

Fool: "Ken needed a push. He's loved you for a long time. He's seen everything he told Kalos about and so much more, but, for whatever reason, never really got the chance."

"Like that day that Ken brought that painting to Sarah… She made the joke to Ken that he had a crush on Rosetta, which made him stammer."

"You laughed. You know. And I think you love him back…"

Sora mused, and then smiled.

"I do."

Fool: "Well, the problem is, especially with Kalos and Ken fighting over you and their positions at Kaleido Stage, you could be caught in the middle of a power struggle. The clouds over Kaleido Stage now rain down doubt over the entire cast and crew."

Sora: "So what does that mean?"

Fool: "That means two things…"

"First, it means that you are going to have to wait until the time is right to tell him. Telling him now could get him fired from Kaleido Stage and might put you (and possibly even Rosetta and your hopes to attempt the Legendary Great Maneuver) in danger."

Sora had to respond: "But when will the time be right?"

Fool: "Ken is like you. Sometimes we must wait until the clouds clear a bit for everything to make sense."

Sora sadly nodded. She knew that the Fool was right.

Sora: "So what's the second thing…"

Fool: "You need to get some sexier dresses… Maybe with a slit up the side…"

Rosetta thought she saw a shooting star fly by her window just seconds later. It was the Fool, as Sora attempted the World Record at Chucking the Baka Ecchi Fool.

**_The Weeks Which Followed..._**

A tense calm had come over the Kaleido Stage, as the new production was being prepared. Plans were going to ahead to go with _Legend of Phoenix_, a story of rebirth from the ashes.

It looked like several people needed rebirth from the ashes. Sarah had asked for a temporary leave of absence from Kaleido Stage -- during the interim between productions -- to clear her head. Yuri graciously granted it, as a power-sharing deal had been made between Yuri, Kalos, and the investors of Kaleido Stage.

Kalos and Sora could not be alone at any time -- there had to be either Ken, Yuri, or Leon with them. Yuri and Leon smiled that the investors had the foresight to include Ken in the list.

Kalos and Yuri would have roughly equal weight to make day-to-day decisions (like the leave of absence), but any major decisions would either be by consensus or with the consent of the investors.

No one liked that Kalos had taken an actual affection (even and especially if it were simply physical) with Sora. There were legal implications as well as implications to the morale at Kaleido Stage.

Sora, Anna, Rosetta, and May were working with the various new recruits while Mia was finishing up a presentation on the _Legend of Phoenix _script. Ken was working on getting classes ready for the Training Academy as well as working the male dorms.

Layla and Cathy had departed for New York shortly after the closing of _Rebellion_, as they had a new show of their own -- _Phoenix_, Layla Hamilton's Broadway debut -- to prepare for.

Leon practiced his craft on his own. He used to do this to be technically perfect to prove that no one belonged on the stage with him. Now, all he was doing was practicing to be good enough to belong on the stage himself -- with Sora.

Finally, the show was announced, and preparations for the first show Sora would star in as the Kaleido Star were underway.

**_Kaleido Stage Practice Facility -- 16 Days Before Opening of Legend of Phoenix_**

… but Sora was struggling.

She not only had the weight of her Boss still having affection for her, she not only had the weight of rebuilding her relationship with Sarah (it was good to see her back and as cheerful as usual, but Sora still wondered how much damage Kalos had really done), she not only had the challenges of her new routines, with which she was having a lot of trouble, but she also had…

… Ken.

She had met with him many times, and every fiber of her heart wanted her to take Ken to the wings, kiss him, have her sweep him off his feet…

But the Fool had to continually remind her that it was not the time yet.

And that no one would know when the time actually would come…

**_New York -- Broadway Soundstage_**

Layla was going through the same thing. It is as if they had duplicated themselves down to the physical letter. Cathy was getting as bored with Layla as she had been when they were training May during the down-time at Kaleido Stage just before preparations for _Swan Lake_ started.

Layla was as much a perfectionist as Leon, and saw that this would not do.

So she went off… to search for a new self.

(**Writer's Note**: Yep, the _Legend of Phoenix_ OVA comes here. It's a great story all by itself, but I'm going to try to add some depth to it in the "Legendary Rose" storyline. Spoilers are being kept to an absolute minimum, though there will be a couple.)

**_Kaleido Stage Practice Facility_**

The coincidence was not lost. Both Phoenixes searching for themselves.

Layla to go beyond Kaleido Stage -- Sora to build on the "Era of Light".

Ironically, it was Sarah who told Sora that Layla had "gone off to find herself", as it were.

That put all of Sora's plans for _Legend_ on hold. Not only did Sora need to find herself, but she felt the need to help Layla.

She enlisted Ken (much to Kalos' chagrin) to assist her. And, of course, the Fool was "asked" (more like "stuffed in the suitcase so he wouldn't go around and see Rosetta naked") to come along.

On the way to the airport, May "volunteered" her services and almost got everyone killed. The leggy daredevil almost crashed two taxis by changing between the two -- moving at 50 miles an hour!

But while they got to New York…

**_Kalos' Office_**

Rosetta didn't know why Kalos wanted her to come to the office at the end of the day.

Everyone knew Sora had left, and Rosetta was getting concerned this might be more than business.

So was Yuri… He was in the office.

Yuri: "I told Kalos that he was going to have to tell me what was up before I would go get you. That's why we didn't get you earlier while you were practicing on your routine with Marion."Rosetta: "So what's up?"Yuri: "I had him write it out for you…"

And it was then Rosetta's turn for her eyes to go wide…

**_New York City -- After the group finds Layla and returns..._**

It was a long couple of days after the coast-to-coast flight.

First, the three hooked up with Cathy, who was producing _Phoenix_, the first Broadway-starring vehicle for Layla Hamilton.

Then, they decided to try their luck, following Layla around what seemed half of Long Island, until they found her in a rural portion of Seneca Lake, New York.

Ken was with Sora all the time, but the Fool was also with them -- almost as a reminder to Sora to keep quiet about what she had heard -- that the time could not be right for them to confess to each other -- yet.

When they found Layla, Sora could see that Layla was troubled with a lot of things, so they talked quite a bit. After this, the entire group returned to New York.

Layla, after all these years, had not learned how to accept her own emotions. She had a long talk with Sora , Ken, May, and her ex-maid Macquarie (who had joined Layla for her dream of performing on Broadway). When she finally accepted her emotions and opened up, one of the things which she did was that she asked Sora for a radical makeover of her appearance -- cutting her trademark flowing blonde hair.

After Sora did that deed (and wonderfully!), they continued to talk.

Layla: "So, you're going to do that for your Phoenix too?"

Sora: "Yeah. I figure I'm going to try to surpass your Golden Phoenix from five years ago."

Layla smiled. _That's my Sora -- again…_

Layla: "That's great. I do have one thing to say to finish up with Macquarie before we can continue…"

Macquarie: "Yes, ma'am?"

Layla: "As I said before, I thank you for all you have done for me. I could not ask for someone to be more caring than you. It may have started as a basis for business, but it has become a lot more than that. You have given me companionship, hope, and love."

"I will do whatever is in my power to help you fulfill your dream of being a Broadway star -- even though I will continue to push you hard."

Macquarie (blushing): "Yes, ma'am!! Thank you!!"

Layla: "Sora, you told me something was bothering you."

Sora: "Well, you know about Kalos…"

Layla: "You know, I can't be surprised about it. He's definitely the type to fall head over heels. I wonder, though -- why risk his position at Kaleido Stage?"

Sora: "I don't know. I think he wants to marry me and stop Rosetta and I from doing the Legendary Great Maneuver."

Layla: "I'm not at all certain that Rosetta will ever be able to do the Maneuver. BUT, if the Fool decides to let you try it and Kalos has one shred of doubt or wish to stop you -- here's my phone number…"

(Layla slips Sora a piece of paper with her New York phone number -- Sora had it already, but Layla wanted to affirm the situation.)

Layla: "… and I will see to it that the Hamilton Foundation gives you two every opportunity to prepare and attempt the Maneuver."

Sora: "Thank you, Layla!"

The two hugged, and Layla said: "It's the least I can do."

Fool: "The time is not right yet, but I think you know that. Once the time is right, I'll be more than happy to consider it."

Sora then hugged the Fool. "Thank you too, Fool!!!"

Fool: "Mmmmrrrf… I… cam't…. Breth… Sowa….."

**_A couple days later... _**

**_Back at Kaleido Stage_**

Mia: "I'm so excited. The Golden Phoenix!!! You're going to show the world what you showed us the first few weeks of your time here at Kaleido Stage!"

Anna: "Yeah!! I can't wait to see you fire up the stage again, Sora!"

Sora: "I can't either. My determination is strong and I'm going to be ready for the audience! I will. I WILL!! **I WILL!!**"

Anna: "So what's Rosetta doing? Just after May came up with the name for their move, Rosetta was called to work with somebody else for a while… I'm assuming Marion?"

Sora: "That's what she originally told me. Isn't Marion so cute when she's working so hard?"

Mia: "She's a sweetheart and a trouper. She does have a small part in this production as recognition of her wonderful talents."

Anna: "But that still doesn't answer our question. What happened to May and Rosetta's move?"

Just then, Yuri and Ken came in with Rosetta.

Sora: "Hey guys!!!"

Ken: "Sora, I think you should sit down. Rosetta has something to tell you."

With wide-eyed wonder, Sora sat down to ask Rosetta what was going on.

Rosetta: "It's Kalos. He's scheduled an emergency audition for a week from now, just a few days before _Legend of Phoenix _opens. It's for your role."

Sora (perplexed): "My role? Who's also auditioning?"

Rosetta: "……."

"……"

Just then, Sora gasped. She knew.

Rosetta: "It's me."


	11. 11 The Amazing Phoenix Showdown

"Kaleido Star: Legendary Rose"

Part 11: "The Amazing Phoenix Showdown"

**_Flashback: Kaleido Stage -- After the Swan Lake Odette Audition_**

Layla: "Sora…"

Sora: "Yes?"

Layla: "There's one more important thing you have to know. Many challengers will come here, driven by their admiration for you. They will want to be like you and eventually replace you. Your job as the Kaleido Star will be to face them and defeat them as they come. When the time comes for you to be defeated, you must fight with all your might, as I did today, to duly pass the legacy on to the next."

"Facing your challengers is an important duty of yours, Sora… Don't forget…"

**_The Present -- Sora's Dorm Room_**

Sora had replayed those moments in her mind. They had meant so much.

Now, every word was like a dagger.

The Diabolo Prodigy… The French super-kid…

And Kalos had Yuri teach her the Golden Phoenix so that she could challenge Sora.

_But why now?__Especially if…_

Just then, the door opened a crack…

Rosetta: "May I come in?"

Sora: "Sure."

Rosetta walked in. The two shared a quick embrace as friends, and sat down at the edge of Sora's bed.

Rosetta: "Don't ask me why he's doing it. He's taken me off of working with May and had me learn The Golden Phoenix. He wants me to take your role."

Sora: "And he's going to fire you if you don't win?"Rosetta: "No. Yuri and the investors will not allow that to happen."

Sora sighed. _That's a relief…_

Rosetta: "I'm happy for the chance, and I will tell you that I will do my best…"

At that affirmation, Sora embraced her warmly.

Sora: "I will expect no less. I await your performance!"

The two laughed as Rosetta excused herself.

Sora sat in quiet thought.

The Fool stood aside and watched the whole thing.

Fool: "I don't think she has the confidence yet to defeat you at the Golden Phoenix, much less to try the Legendary Great Maneuver with you."

Sora: "What's going on?"Fool: "Kalos is, once again, trying to pit you two against each other in the hopes that the competition will create enough conflict to keep you from doing the Legendary Great Maneuver."

Sora: "But if he truly loved me…"

Fool: "He doesn't. I don't know what his motivations are. His constellation has faded so badly in turmoil and doubt that I may not be able to see it at all. The only person I know of who truly loves you is…"

Sora finished for him: "… Ken."

Fool: "Yes. Ken's constellation is in some doubt, but it definitely is trying to shine through that doubt."

Sora: "He told me a few days ago that his dream was still right in front of him, burning brightly. I know he was speaking of me!"

"So why can't I tell him??"

Fool: "The time is not yet right. You still have to prepare for your audition and for the show."

Sora then asked: "Who do you want to win?"

Fool, after a moment: "Whomever wins, I want it to be a great contest of your skill and of your grace. If you both show that, you'll show me that you are continuing to make progress toward Rosetta's dream."

Sora: "Thanks. Now I have to put you away…"

Fool blinked. He knew what that meant. Sora was going to the shower and the Fool was going for a bit of uncomfortable "storage".

Fool: "You know that I can't fit in…"

His protestations didn't matter. Fool was stuffed into the suitcase.

**_Kaleido Stage Practice Facility -- 48 Hours Before the Competition_**

For all her promise, Rosetta was struggling.

She certainly had the grace in the air -- her time as a Diabolo World Champion made that part easier for her than it was for Sora.

But after all the spinning and the graceful pose which would literally "fire up" the entire stage, she still had to re-catch.

It was all Yuri could do to watch her try time and again.

He knew who he was reminded of. Sora was the same way when she challenged to do the Golden Phoenix to get the rest of Kaleido Stage to respect her and her talents. Yuri refused to watch Sora then, but he heard the stories after Sora's near-successful attempt five years ago, and how much respect it won her at Kaleido Stage.

And now, in the present, every time Rosetta fell, she got up and tried again. It was the least she could do…

For herself…

For Sora…

For Kaleido Stage…

Yuri: "Try to extend your arms further after tightening the pose a bit. Not too soon, or else you might not be able to retain enough power to get the necessary distance."

Rosetta: "I know."

She sounded exasperated and very tired. She was, in no way, mad at Yuri. She was frustrated with herself. She expected perfection and would accept nothing less.

But she knew she had to give it one more try. She would only get one chance in the audition, and she wanted it to be her best.

Her last try of the day was the closest. She actually got to the other trapeze -- which she hadn't been for most of the session, but couldn't grasp and retain control of the bar.

As she fell back to the ground, a gasp could be heard from the wings above.

Sora was watching her competitor.

Sora: "That was so close, Rosetta."

Rosetta: "Thank you, Sora."

Yuri: "Remember, when the time comes, you two will be opponents. You two will be rivals. There will be only one role. The loser will have only a small time to learn May's move."

Sora: "We understand, Yuri."

Rosetta: "But it's not going to get in the way of our friendship."

Yuri: "That's good. Because I really believe that's what Kalos wants with this challenge."

Sora: "The Fool told me the same thing. He says he's not otherwise sure of what Kalos has in mind, but he wants to drive a wedge between us."

Rosetta: "But he can't. We're black and white. _Blanc __et__ noir._ We'll be fine."

Yuri: "That's my Rosetta. Time to take a break for the day."

Yuri then left. Sora and Rosetta talked on the net.

Fool (as an aside): "Aries and Sagittarius are pushing each other to new heights of brilliance. The two constellations are preparing for the showdown. Only one can do what is necessary, though, to be reborn as the Golden Phoenix. Whom??

**_Two Days Later -- Kaleido Stage -- Day of the Audition_**

The judges would be Yuri, Mia, and Leon. Kalos was in the office taking care of international affairs.

Both Sora and Rosetta waited in the wings. The task would be simple. The first to complete The Golden Phoenix when the other failed would be the winner of the audition and the role. If both successfully completed the move, then it would be up to the judges.

Sora would go first -- her prerogative as the Kaleido Star.

Sora climbed the ladder to the spinning trapeze. She had seen it many times before. Working with it in the days previous to the audition was like getting back on a familiar bike. She had found what she had sought in New York, and wanted to show the cast that she was more than willing to fulfill the _Legend of Phoenix_.

But something bothered her…

_Why defeat __her?_

_Why do I have to defeat Rosetta?_

That said, she took off. She had learned so much over the course of time.

Timing.

Grace.

Execution.

And when she let go and spun between the trapezes, she appeared to unfurl as the fiery Phoenix herself. Her determination and passion were undeniable.

She easily and gracefully caught the opposite trapeze and settled on the opposite platform.

Now for Rosetta to match her…

Rosetta came out. She probably should not have been watching, as it seemed like she had lost a bit of confidence.

Would her hard work pay off?

Would she be able to convince Sora and the Fool that she was capable of doing the Legendary Great Maneuver?

Or would her dream fall to ash?

She took off. May was stunned by the power and grace which Rosetta was able to bring to the trapeze in such a short time.

Mia was so pleased to see Rosetta having learned so much.

Anna was just so proud of Rosetta to fight hard not only against her friend in competition, but for her friend in every real sense.

And, now, time…

As she spun around and around…

And then released…

A spinning, twisting firebrand…

And then unfurled…

The crowd, even Sora, gasped as Rosetta gracefully spread out as her own Phoenix! It was as if she, as Sora had done moments before, had grown wings of fire -- her dream rising out of the ash which her opponents had left before her.

And now, what was left was to re-catch on the other side.

And Rosetta did!!!

Somewhere in the heights, the Fool could be felt by the two exulting in Rosetta's victory -- whether or not she could win the audition was another matter.

But for Rosetta, in some small way, to have learned the Golden Phoenix would even make Layla proud.

Rosetta touched down on the opposite platform and pumped her fist as the crowd applauded both of their auditions.

The three judges had already stood, though.

The decision was made for Sora -- not only on the basis of good business, but also that her Phoenix was much larger and more expansive and far brighter.

Mia made it clear that she was so proud of Rosetta, as she never expected Rosetta to learn so much in so little time. She was reminded of the three-day challenge that Sora made when she came onto Kaleido Stage.

Rosetta cried. She had been duly defeated. Sora put her arm around Rosetta as May, Rosetta's partner now again, came out of the audience.

Leon: "Do not cry. You gave us something truly unexpected, Rosetta. I was truly moved by your efforts in such a short time. It is my continued pleasure to work with you, _Mademoiselle Passel_."

Yuri: "I have confidence that you have learned more than enough to take that next step toward your dreams. I didn't think you could answer the challenge, and you proved us wrong. Congratulations."

Mia: "You've learned so much. I can't wait to see what you and May come up with for the new show. I'm so proud of you."

May had already come out to stage-side. She smiled at Rosetta -- a rarity not lost on the cast.

May: "I have a wonderful move to show you. We'll light up the entire stage with it."

Rosetta had no doubt that they would, and they went off to take a look at what May had in mind.

And as for the Fool: _Such progress. Only a few months remain until Paris, however. Will that day come for Rosetta Passel?_


	12. 12 Kalos' Amazing DoubleCross

Kaleido Star: Legendary Rose

Part 12: "Kalos' Amazing Double-Cross"

_Legend of Phoenix_ and Sora's Golden Phoenix were huge hits, as most would expect.

May and Rosetta came up with a rope routine which left the crowd spell-bound.

Marion was even allowed to join as a guest from Kids' Stage. Jonathan and Marion's colorful costumes and hilarious ways left the crowd wanting more.

Mia's writing was sublime.

Anna's routine, a unique mix of wings and balls, got the crowd laughing.

But one person isn't laughing…

**_Kalos' Office -- Just After the final curtain of Opening Night of Legend of Phoenix_**

Kalos sat in a dark office. The final curtain had just fallen, and the cast was already congregating back at the practice facility for the opening night party. Lots of media and guests would surround the cast, especially the Kaleido Star.

But one man sat alone. And he was waiting for someone. He had left a message in the back of Ken's notes. He wanted to see him -- alone.

10 minutes…

20...

30 passed.

And then Ken came in, but with Sora in tow.

Sora: "Boss, I'm not going to let you see Ken alone like this. We know something is up…"

Kalos silently got up.

Ken tensed, as did Sora.

(As did several of the other members of the cast, who had congregated outside.)

Kalos: "So you love Sora…"

Sora gasped. Kalos was bringing this into the open -- live and in public.

The Fool was silently in the corner -- not even Sora nor Rosetta could see him. _Be a man. Do it now._

But Ken could only be left to stammer. It was hard enough for him to answer as a normal situation, but he knew that Kalos had to be up to something.

And no one could figure out why.

Ken was left speechless. Sora turned to him -- eyes pleading.

_For you._

_For us._

_For Kaleido Stage._

But that didn't matter to Kalos at the moment.

Kalos: "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

Sadly, it did. Rosetta could even be seen, pleading with her eyes, for Ken to affirm what everyone at Kaleido Stage knew was true -- and had been true since the first time Sora performed at Kaleido Stage.

Anna just wanted to see Ken sweep Sora off her feet. Yes, Anna always wanted to work with Ken, but only teased at anything further. She knew Ken's heart was with Sora.

Sora tried to break the awkward silence…

Sora: "Boss, stop it!!"

Kalos walked right up to Ken.

Sora: "Why?"

Kalos whirled right to Sora…

Kalos: "Why? WHY?? You really want to know why I fell in love with you?"

Sora, defiantly: "Yes."

Sarah: "And so do I…"

Kalos sighed. He decided right then he was going to have to go through with it.

Kalos: "It's very simple. Sora has a presence…"

Anna: "We know that, but that doesn't justify…"

Kalos: "I just wanted her to look into my eyes the way she looks into those she performs with. I fell in love with those eyes and that presence. Leon, you saw it when she did the Angel's Maneuver."

Leon: "Yes, I did…"

Mia: "But you never had to go that far. You're scaring her!"

Kalos: "And I didn't want to lose that, nor her. But I guess that doesn't matter now. I'll give up on loving you, Sora. I guess I have no realistic choice."

Most of the group exhaled. Ken was still stiff, though -- because, even with that, he knew Kalos had something in mind for him.

Kalos: "Now go. I have business with Ken…"

No one budged.

Leon: "You speak with him in front of us, or you don't speak with him tonight at all."

Kalos sighed. Checkmate.

Kalos: "Very well, then. I guess I could do it like this anyway, since this will involve Sora and closing night of _Legend of Phoenix_."

Sora: "Now what do you have planned?"

Kalos: "We're going to see how much you really love Sora, Ken. Because I'm going to put her career in your hands."

"When Layla and Yuri performed The Golden Phoenix after their victory five years ago, it was as the climax of _Romeo and Juliet_. On the closing night of this production, you will be Romeo to her Juliet."

Ken's face brightened, as did Sora's. Sora had just discussed with Ken before the start of the production how much he wanted to perform with her.

Kalos: "One catch. Drop her, and it's all over. There will be no net."

Gasps resounded throughout the group.

_Madness!!_

_What an idiot! He knows Ken has a weak heart and might not even be able to get up on the trapeze!_

But there was one "person" who might've seen the method behind the madness…

Fool: "Kalos has challenged Sagittarius, along with Ken. If they are to be joined in the stars, there will be a leap of faith required. Perhaps Sora needs this to be able to truly trust that she can do the Legendary Great Maneuver again."

**_As the time passed..._**

There were about three months to this production. So this was how long the group had to prepare and train Ken for his one chance -- not only to perform with Sora on the Kaleido Stage, but also to profess his love to her.

The first problem was Ken's weak heart. Kate, Kaleido Stage's head doctor, took care of that, getting a wireless heart monitor that she and the rest of the cast could make sure that the moment that there was excess exertion on the part of Ken, practice was ended.

Every show, Ken used Sora's climatic Golden Phoenix to envision what it would look like for him to hold Sora in his arms, flying (metaphorically and in reality) high above Kaleido Stage.

Mia was using the same move for the same purpose. She was trying to plan out the costumes, the lighting, everything. Everything so that Ken would not have to worry one bit about the day to come.

Anna was doing her best to keep spirits light around Ken. Ken knew he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, so Anna was trying to do her best to keep Ken laughing (not an easy task for her -- this is where her overbearing-ness in previous years would not serve her well).

Marion, Jonathan, and Rosetta were all together working on their routines, as well as trying to be emotional support to all parties directly involved.

Sora's Golden Phoenix was getting brighter and more expressive every night, as if she knew that, once this show was over, she could free her love for Ken and they could be together -- if only he can catch her.

Sarah and Kalos went to counseling -- separately at first, with the hopes of eventually getting back together. (And, Sarah hoped, soon enough so that Kalos would call off what she considered a mad attempt -- borne of jealousy if of nothing else.)

But it all came down to Ken.

And Ken was having some trouble. He had always wanted to be in the show, and he saw a thousand of these performances.

But, as even Rosetta would tell you, seeing the trapeze and being on it are two wildly different things.

First, Ken actually had to learn to control his heart going up that high. That wasn't too hard, as he was high in the wings many nights as he was doing his technical work. Doing it that far in the open, though, did present some problems -- Ken knew that, if he fell that night, it would be all over for him as well as Sora.

Then he actually had to learn to balance upside down on the trapeze. This presented particular problems with Ken's condition, as it caused a very rapid heartbeat and had to be addressed very carefully. Ken would often come close to passing out, so the fact was, once he inverted, he only had a very short time to take care of catching Sora and getting upright before he would pass out. Not only that, but he had to worry about timing his passes so that he would be as close to Sora as feasible -- but not TOO close -- so the timing would be correct for him to catch Sora.

Mia was watching this carefully -- this would require a change in the final number so that Ken would only invert as Sora was beginning the final pass for the Golden Phoenix.

Once he got that down, then he had to worry about how he was going to upright himself. That could only be done with significant cooperation from Sora, as she had to teach him how to use his legs along with hers to bring them both to an upright position.

And then, finally, he had to get the feel of actually catching her -- and then how to dismount off of the trapeze to safety.

Ken, however, was a determined learner. For he had a goal.

His dream was right in front of him, as he told her.

And he could hear her voice…

_For you…_

_For us…_

_For Kaleido Stage…._

But would that be enough?


	13. 13 Ken's Amazing Night Under the Stars

"Kaleido Star: Legendary Rose"

Part 13 -- "Ken's Amazing Night Among the Stars"

Sora's voice guided him.

_For you…_

_For us…_

_For Kaleido Stage…_

It consumed his every thought -- so much so that some of the subordinate technical people had to take over some of Ken's responsibilities. Though Yuri wasn't crazy about it (neither doing that nor Kalos forcing Ken to go up on the trapeze), he began to understand in time that there was a much larger purpose in all of this.

Yuri had much the same experience with Layla -- though not the intense backdrop of actual love. He always admired Layla and had great professional respect for her, but, though the tabloids were insistent that the two were in love, Yuri always kept it professional.

Kaleido Stage began to advertise a special "Leap of Faith" stunt for the closing night of _Legend of Phoenix_. The advertisements had Sora in her Phoenix effects with a mystery man, shrouded in black.

They felt the crowd might be underwhelmed if they found out it was simply a techie/physical trainer who had been in love with Sora all this time.

They'd probably be the only people for which that was true, however.

**_The Night Before the "Leap of Faith"_**

**Final Practice**

Ken's monitors were going crazy.

They couldn't get Ken to even settle down enough to get up there on this last night before, and Kate quickly called off the practice before they could even start it.

Ken was a quick learner -- no small part because of the fact that Sora was there.

With a pat on the back...

A small smile...

A hand on the shoulder...

And every movement was to say: _I believe. I've known always. We can do this. We will do this. We will! We will!! We will!!!_

Everyone present (Kalos, in addition to counseling, had taken a leave of absence and was about to be permanently assigned to the Kaleido Stage's International Franchise Division (to lead the opening of a new Kaleido Stage Academy in Paris)) wanted him to do it, but the physical challenges made it such a difficult task that they would all be holding their breath.

Mia came out to the group and announced that she had something for Ken.

His costume -- and she had to have him try it on so that it could be precisely tailored to him.

The wardrobe crew had topped themselves. They had made Ken an outfit that would make him such a prince that every girl in the audience would want to be Sora -- taken off into the skies by the loving prince.

All it would take -- is a Leap of Faith.

**Sora's Room**

Sora, Rosetta, and the Fool sat as the hour grew late.

They knew how much this would mean to Ken. They knew how much this would mean to Sora.

Fool: "I finally understood what Kalos was meaning when he forced Ken to do this."

Rosetta: "I don't understand. If he drops her or can't do this…"

Sora stopped her immediately. "He'll do it. I know he will." In truth, she also wanted no such talk of doubt around her either.

Fool: "And there can be no doubt either. That's why I'm glad to see Kalos go off to France. Much the same way as an attempt at the Legendary Great Maneuver, the faith in the performers must be resolute. The same goes for all around them."

Rosetta: "I know. But still…"

At that point, Sora held Rosetta close.

Sora: "Don't… worry… Everything is going to be all right. I'll make it. So will Ken."

Rosetta: "I know. It's just that -- what's going to happen next?"

Sora: "I know you care for me very deeply, and that it is your ultimate dream to do the Legendary Great Maneuver. Nothing is going to stop that."

Fool: "This is a faith that she needs -- and you as well, Rosetta. You must trust Sora absolutely if you eventually wish to be her partner in your dream."

Rosetta, now crying: "I'm so sorry…"

Sora: "Don't worry about it. You say what you say because you care very deeply. I can't tell you how much that means to me."

"But I have a man whose heart calls for me -- a man married to the stage as much as I am. And I will answer that call."

"Rosetta, I know that you love me. Maybe not like that, but you do love me. For all I've given you, for all the times we've shared as friends. I will treasure that always, and that will continue. Love me as a friend, and you will be so loved in return."

Sora wiped a tear from Rosetta's face.

Rosetta: "Thank you."

Fool: "It sounds like a lot more than Ken's love for Sora is being set in motion. This should be very interesting."

"Now if I can get an invitation to Sora's honeymoon…"

**Ken's Room**

As another shooting star flew past Ken's room…

Ken couldn't get his heart to settle down. Kate was doing everything in her power to get Ken relaxed so that his heart would not give out -- much less that Ken would get some needed sleep.

Yuri was in the room as well, as were Leon and May.

May had prepared a Chinese feast for Ken to get his strength up. Ken ate as much as he could, but could not eat it all.

Leon and May were talking to Ken. Yuri was just standing there, hoping that, in 24 hours, everything would be over and OK.

Of course, then May did something surprising.

She took Ken's hands and held them close to her.

May: "There was a long time that I wouldn't have cared if you had dropped her or whatever."

That brought a little levity to the room.

Yuri: "You're telling us? Heck, you'd probably have forced Ken to drop her yourself!"

More laughing.

May: "I just want you to know that, now that Sora has shown me her magic too, that I want you to experience that magic fully. She knows you love her, Ken. Show her, and then you won't need to worry about telling her."

Ken would've said something, but Kate could see the relaxing manner of what May was saying and doing, so Kate told Ken just to lie down.

May: "She knows you can do it. So do I. So does everyone here."

Ken looked around.

Yuri nodded.

May nodded and smiled.

Kate added her support.

Leon: "Sora has that magic about her that makes every moment of performance worth living a million times over. You are going to experience that tomorrow night and make your feelings for her known to the world."

With that, Ken finally relaxed. With a silent nod of thanks, he fell asleep under the watchful eye of Kaleido Stage's head doctor.

**_The Next Night -- Closing Night of Legend of Phoenix_**

The next night, everyone in the company was fired up.

Of course, this was a problem for Ken. His heart-rate was trouble for Kate.

It was decided to have Ken dress in his room at the dorms, and then be brought over just before the final act of the performance.

Once he was ready, Kate would try to relax him as much as possible. They tried everything -- even hypnosis! -- to calm him. They didn't want every fluid ounce of blood flowing to his head and him passing out with no net to catch them.

The time had come.

Kate led Ken out toward a back entrance of the Kaleido Stage tent.

Ken could only help but think…

_For __us__…_

Ken smiled, because he didn't have to worry anymore.

**Kaleido Stage -- Climax of _Legend of Phoenix_**

The time had come, indeed.

Ken was led toward the platform which would raise him to the height where Sora would perform the Golden Phoenix to be caught by her love.

Her real-life love.

With a final hug from Mia, it was time for Ken to fulfill his destiny.

He swung out into position. He also had to remember his timing, because there was only one real chance for Sora to be caught -- and he had to be in the right position for it.

Sora swung on the Golden Phoenix trapeze once…

Twice…

A third time…

And on the fourth pass, Sora whispered to Ken: "Next time…"

And with that, she began to spin.

It was time for the "Leap of Faith".

Sora leapt…

Even Layla, who was in the audience, could not believe the height…

The power…

The brilliance…

The fiery determination…

And then she unfurled into the ultimate Golden Phoenix…

Full of fire…

Full of love…

She then extended her arms as she came over to the other trapeze…

With a loud **SMACK!**, Sora's hands clasped Ken's arms.

As they had rehearsed, it was then time for them to come upright, so Ken's blood would not rush to his head.

After a 3-count, they did so perfectly.

The crowd erupted!! The crowd didn't even wait for the pair to get off the trapeze to stand and give an ovation.

But that was the furthest thing from their minds right now…

Ken had to tell her -- here and now. This was the time. The time to fulfill his destiny. And nothing nor no one was going to stop him.

Ken: "Sora Naegino, I love you…"

Sora began to cry instantly.

Sora: "I always knew. You need to know that. I always knew. From that very first day..."

"And, Ken..."

"I love you too." And I always will."

Ken joined her in tears, and the two held each other close…

Leon, from the ground: "Does anyone want to try to tell them they need to make it back to the platform first?"

Yuri, chuckling: "No. Give them this moment. Give them the rest of their lives if they want to take that long."

Mia, Anna, Rosetta, May, and Marion were beside themselves with glee.

The crowd continued to applaud -- and they only got louder when Sora Naegino and Ken Robbins shared their first kiss on the trapeze.

The two then laughed -- they cared not about the tabloids which were going to splash their names and pictures all over the media. They jumped off the trapeze to the platform. Once on stable ground, Sora leapt and wrapped her legs around Ken's body.

Just before the entire cast was to engulf them, Yuri ushered them off the stage…

Yuri: "I have something for you. But first, a request for you two…"

Sora: "What?"

Yuri: "A leave of absence…"

Ken: "But why? What have we done wrong??"

Yuri: "Absolutely nothing. But you two lovebirds need to go on a vacation. Here's two plane tickets to Australia. I've also reserved a hotel for the two of you. The ladies packed your bags. They're already in the limo… Mia's already got a show ready starring Rosetta for the next few weeks -- and, after that, the seeds for Paris come out."

Sora: "LIMO???"

Leon: "We aren't sparing expense for the new lovebirds. Now hurry up -- your plane leaves in two hours and you guys need to get through security."

Jackets and sweatpants were put on over the costumes, and the two were ushered -- almost floating -- into the limousine.

Mia and Anna sparkled. Sora and Ken had come so far.

The Fool smiled too, as he wanted to go with them because he felt Sora would get undressed at some point.

But Rosetta grabbed the Fool and twirled him around. It was her time to star again.


	14. 14 May Gets Some Amazing Advice

Kaleido Star: Legendary Rose

Part 14: "May Gets Some Amazing Advice"

**_Closing Night of Legend of Phoenix _**

As the limousine which carried the happy new couple to a vacation to Australia sped off, Yuri tapped May on the shoulder.

May: "Yes?"

Yuri: "Got this in the mail for you today."

May took the letter and went wide-eyed at it's postmark…

It was from Layla!!!

May tore the envelope open. In it was a ticket to Layla's closing night in her Broadway show _Phoenix_.

On a slip of paper which came with it… "May: See me -- Layla."

With that, May was off like a shot.

**_The Next Day -- Two Days Before the Closing of Phoenix -- New York City_**

It was a miracle that May was allowed to complete the trip without getting arrested.

She was so insistent on getting on the earliest plane that she almost caused an entire airport terminal to be evacuated and re-screened. Gotta go through security, May!!

She then couldn't get to New York fast enough -- screaming for the plane to go faster than it already was. They almost threw her off the plane during a layover in Chicago.

Then, when she finally got off the plane in New York (much to the relief of an exhausted security force), she then took one of the famous New York cabbies for quite a ride when she spied him asleep in his cab.

The resulting shaking was like an earthquake for the poor guy.

But, after all that, she went to her hotel and awaited the closing night of_ Phoenix_.

_What does Layla want from me?_, May thought.

She would soon get her answer.

**_The Next Day -- The Day Before Closing of Phoenix -- May's Hotel Room_**

May actually did something she rarely allowed herself to do after that -- she relaxed.

She called her family to let them know she was OK, and what was going on. Not only was there this trip, but Kaleido Stage was going dark for annual maintenance and initial preparations for Rosetta's next show.

She relaxed her body in the whirlpool when the phone rang.

She leapt, thinking it was Layla.

Nope. It was Cathy Taymor.

The producer asked if she could come to May's room.

May, of course, accepted. She knew how close Cathy was to Layla.

Cathy: "How are you doing?"

May: "Fine."

Cathy: "When you return, send my regards to the new couple!!"

May: "Might not be able to do that for a while -- they've been given a long vacation in Australia."

Cathy: "Well, they deserve it. As do you."

May blushed. "Thank you."

May: "But why am I here? I need to work on the next big routine for the next show at Kaleido Stage."

Cathy: "For a vacation of your own. And Layla thought you might like to see her again."

May: "It sounded like she has something to say to me."Cathy: "She does. You'll find out tomorrow night."

With that, May tensed. She wanted to know now. NOW, _NOW, **NOW!!!!**_

Cathy then shook May's hand and left.

But she had one more thing to say before she did.

Cathy: "I've always tried to figure you out. You have immense talent and I admire your drive and determination to be everything you can be on that stage. Even though, on occasion, you do come across as quite annoying, don't ever lose yourself in pursuit of your dreams."

"Besides, if you lost yourself, you wouldn't be nearly as much fun."

And, with a chuckle, Cathy exited.

**_Closing Night of Phoenix -- Broadway_**

Layla and her people pulled out all the stops for their guest.

May was surprised this morning by a stunning evening gown and tailors to make the gown her exact size. _Boy, would __this__ make Sora jealous_!, May thought.

Then a limousine picked up May for a light dinner before she was whisked off to the theatre.

The press (especially the paparazzi) made May light up. She gave every press person an eyeful and an earful. She was at home on center stage. All the attention was on her.

Somewhere inside the theatre, a beautiful blonde smiled.

That was part of the point.

**_After the Show -- Post-Party -- Sardi's_**

The media had all converged on Layla after the closing curtain.

Her performance was as radiant as ever. May was given a seat in the producers' chambers. It was almost as if she needed an oxygen tank next to her, as she was breathless from the time Layla first walked onto the stage, through all of her expressive performances, and all the way to the climactic Golden Phoenix.

At that point, the producers came in and told May that Layla would see her at the world-famous restaurant Sardi's -- after the post-party.

Another round of photos and interviews later, May finally was seated at a semi-private table.

Of course she had to have the caviar.

And the best of everything on the menu. (Of course, the Hamilton Foundation would have nothing less!!)

Of course, May didn't care for such pleasantries beyond the meal -- she wanted to talk to Layla.

So Karen Ziemba only got a formal hello and a few words when she was brought back to talk to May.

Deborah Gibson got the same. (Much to her amusement - Layla had warned her in advance.)

As did Neal Patrick Harris -- yes, the entirety of Broadway was brought out to salute a new star on the horizon in Broadway, as Layla Hamilton had performed a show that some felt might actually gain her a Tony Award -- or at least a nomination.

Cathy, from time to time, would duck her head in, and would get the same question: "Where's Layla?"

To which Cathy would only smile and tell May to be patient.

There were only scores of media and Broadway dignitaries for Layla to be congratulated by.

Finally, after what seemed like forever -- a few times over!! -- for May, Cathy ducked in one final time and said: "One more minute."

Then, Layla walked in. She was resplendent in a white gown. She was a bit winded by all the accolades she had received and people she had met, but got a very special accolade from May.

May almost tackled her in hugging her.

Layla: "Settle down. The tabloids will think you're something more than you are!"

May: "What took you so long?"

Layla: "All the people who met you tonight, and many, many more. I liked the reaction you gave the media on the red carpet."

May (flicking her hair): "What can I say? I like the attention."

Layla: "I bet you're wondering why I brought you over here to see the last night of my show, especially without Sora to tag along…"

May: "I prefer it that way. Sora's in Australia, smooching Ken as we speak."

Layla: "I'm so proud of him that he finally was able to tell her. I hope they enjoy their trip."

May: "So why _did_ you bring me over?"

Layla: "To give you some advice. And some encouragement…"

"You've grown so much in a very short time. I never believed how much you grew over the course of time, especially with all the work we tried to do with you in learning to actually emote and smile."

"I guess I never understood why a lot of that was so difficult for you. I learned that when I was preparing for this role."

May: "The day we saw you crying in that field?"

Layla: "Exactly. And as I told you guys later, I used to be as hard as you. I used to be as unemotional and as desirous of being technically perfect as you are."

May: "I still do want to be perfect -- to give the best show I can…"

Layla: "As you should. But you learned something from Sora after one of our first meetings…"

May: "She showed me that the brightness of her performance came from observing the audience and seeing exactly what made them smile. I used to be so focused on being perfect that I didn't care about the audience. And then I saw the reactions of my brothers and sisters in the audience, and that's when I knew."

Layla: "You see, that's Sora for you. That's her personality. And you should continue to take cues from the audience to give them the show of a lifetime whenever possible."

"But I have another piece of advice for you too."

"Be _you_, May. Be May Wong."

May perked up at this.

Layla: "May, I know you look up at me because of who I am and the presence I have. I think that, sometimes, you forget that you have your own presence. Full of life -- vitality -- energy…"

"I thank you for looking up to me. Sora's given so much to me, but a lot of what I've been able to see has also come from you…"

May gasped. "How's that, Layla??"

"You also have showed me how much one can still learn, even after doing so much. You started learning from Sora and the rest of us after you had already won the Paris International Circus Festival. Do you realize how large of a person it takes to actually do that?"

"Yes, you have an ego. A big one…"

With this, Layla started smiling.

"… and a loud one to match. But as long as you continue to learn… And as long as you are _you_, May Wong…"

With that, Layla had stood right next to her and pointed one finger to touch her shoulder.

"Everything will be fine…"

May could only let out a soft "Layla…" before the two hugged and laughed.

Layla had brought May to New York so that she could not only show May how much she had learned, but to advise the leggy acrobatic champion from China on what she can continue to improve with next.

And with that, Layla had gained one thing more: May's friendship. May now more than admired Layla -- she had become friends with her.

The two would be seen throughout New York for the next two or three days before May returned (with a lot of stories) to Kaleido Stage.


	15. 15 Rosetta's Amazing Next Step

Kaleido Star: Legendary Rose

Part 15: "Rosetta's Amazing Next Step"

While May had headed off to New York, it seemed as if Kaleido Stage had just exhaled.

Annual maintenance had most of the cast going their separate directions.

Anna was going on vacation with her parents to Hawaii, where they would renew their vows.

Mia was going to Broadway to see Cathy after _Phoenix_ closed.

Marion, Jonathan, and Jean went to a vacation in the mountains to relax.

Leon went back to France -- partially to see old friends, and partially to check on Kalos.

Which basically left Rosetta with Yuri and the Fool.

**_Rosetta's Room_**

Rosetta and Yuri sat in Rosetta's dorm room, working on the new show.

This wasn't going to be a show to work on Rosetta's technical expertise (_Rebellion_ had taken care of that for all to see.), but a show to work on Rosetta's grace and actual performance level.

Yuri had asked Mia to come up with a rough idea of a show that, unlike past shows with technical wizardry and the like, would actually challenge the performers to simply perform -- bond with the stage, if you will.

So that was what he and Rosetta were talking about.

Yuri: "Do you remember the first time you did diabolo on the Kaleido Stage?"

Rosetta: "Yeah. No one liked it. I tried my hardest to give a performance that was worthy of my three consecutive diabolo world championships, but the crowd was utterly bored."

Yuri: "I wasn't there, but I talked to a lot of people who were. They told me that, though you were technically wonderful, there was no real grace nor passion. There was no fire."

"If you had even attempted the Golden Phoenix when you challenged Sora, lacking that grace, passion, or fire, you might've caught the other trapeze, but to what effect?"

"Rosetta, I know in your heart that you want to attempt the Legendary Great Maneuver in Paris with Sora."

Rosetta gasped. She had told no one. "How did you know that, Yuri?"

Yuri: "Isn't it obvious? You have to win the Paris International Circus Festival to remain on Kaleido Stage. You made the agreement to become a trapeze star in three years with Kalos, and I intend to honor that agreement, as do the investors."

"You have a dream. That beyond even which the Spirit of the Stage might allow."

Rosetta sensed him.

Rosetta saw the Fool. The Fool was basically sitting in the corner -- but he wasn't watching the television there (even though there was another test -- which seemed to happen every day on this show -- as to which of three women was not wearing a bra -- AGAIN…). He was sitting -- watching Rosetta.

He knew what Yuri was up to with this show -- and Yuri told Rosetta the idea that was behind the show.

Yuri: "Rosetta, if you wish to perform the Legendary Great Maneuver with Sora, you know that's going to require an other-worldly grace and passion. A passion which beats back Death itself."

Rosetta: "It was such a dream to watch Sora and Layla float in air."

Yuri: "Yes, but that can only happen with the passion and grace that is required to really make the Legendary Great Maneuver an _experience_ -- one worthy of inspiring the next superstar."

"Just like Sora's and Layla's attempt inspired you."

"And, for that, Rosetta, that's where we need your help."

Rosetta: "How?"Yuri: "We need to work on just letting you perform. It's not that you haven't done that to this point. We want to concentrate on just the performance and the feeling behind it. Now, and Leon will be your partner because he needs the same thing…"

Rosetta beamed… Partnering with Leon…

Yuri: "When you go up there in Paris… I want you ready to shine with Sora. I want you to fulfill this dream with every fiber of your being. This show, the Second Annual Kaleido Motors Pyramid Extravaganza, is called, simply…"

**_A few days later -- Kaleido Stage Practice Facility_**

Mia: "_… __Passion_."

The few performers brought in for the show: Anna, Leon, Rosetta, May (once she would shut up about all of her experiences in New York!!), Marion, and, yes, even Yuri would perform…

Yuri: "This is not necessarily a performance that is going to require technical expertise. We don't want to show up the new presentation of Kaleido Motors."

Leon: "But how is this supposed to motivate us, especially so close to the announcement of seeds for the next Paris International Circus Festival?"

Yuri: "That's easy. You know from three years ago how difficult that whole experience is. From the seeds to the training to the selection of partners to the creation of routines to everything you face in Paris."

"Consider this a break. Almost like _The__ Princess and the Fool_…"

Leon got it then. He understood completely.

As did the others.

Mia: "So this is more an expression… Not a performance for judges. That will come, for at least a couple of you, in Paris."

Rosetta nodded, to some annoyance from May.

May whispered: "_You do realize that, without a seed, you're not going to be able to answer Kalos' challenge. __Don't go assuming anything about this show, nor__ its intent._"

Rosetta's face darkened -- she didn't understand that.

And, with that, the meeting adjourned. They had two weeks to get ready for the Pyramid Building.

**_A couple days later -- Strategy Session in Rosetta's Room_**

The ladies had met, sans Mia, for a strategy session as to what they were going to do.

Anna was going to do a clown-comedy routine in honor of her father.

Anna: "He has come so far. It really looked like we had lost him a number of years ago, and now he's rising up in stature, as if he was his own Phoenix."

Rosetta: "That's great!!"

Anna: "So I'm going to honor him. He's going to have a seat, right there, in the front row…"

"And I want to tell him, in my performance, how proud I am of him and how much I love him. I have my father back."Marion wiped a tear from her eyes. She was so happy for Mia.

May: "I'm going to show why Leon and I are going to win Paris again this year. We're not going to show too much, but Leon and I will be ready to put on a show."

Anna: "That's our May… Marion??"

Marion: "They've set up a trampoline setup near Kids' Stage like the one I want to use. I'm pulling something out of my mother's notebook again. I really hope you like it!!"

Even May had to smile.

And then all eyes -- including the Fool's -- went to Rosetta.

Rosetta was in thought. _Why did May essentially challenge me_?

_Am I not good enough to compete in Paris?_

_Is my dream not good enough…_

By now, she had begun to talk to herself…

May: "The reason I said what I said at the facility is that you have to understand: Leon and I will attempt to defend our championship. That's one seeded qualification of the two away then. I don't think you have any idea -- Sora didn't, even three years ago!! -- what you will be called upon to do.

Rosetta: "Then this will probably be my last performance with you guys, then…"

Yuri: "No. I'm going to put this straight out so that you understand, Rosetta…"

"It is no secret that Rosetta wishes to perform the Legendary Great Maneuver with Sora at Kaleido Stage. To do so, though, she's going to have to become a trapeze star -- NOT just proficient -- by winning this year's Paris competition.""That means one of two things: Either she gets an invitation, or she gets the second seeded ticket.""I can only hope she gets an invite, because the only way that I think she could get the seed is to perform the Legendary Great Maneuver in Paris…"Rosetta, with determination: "And, with Sora's agreement, that's what I plan to do!!"

Anna gasped. May smiled.

May: "Now you get why they're doing this. If you're even thinking that route, you need to shine as brightly as Sora up there. So get to it and show us what you're made of."

With that, everybody left…

Fool: "So the decision is made…"

Rosetta: "Yeah. We're going to do the Maneuver, seeded or not."

Fool: "You know what the Maneuver is… You saw it. But I have to tell you that, without my qualification, you will die."

Rosetta: "No I won't. And even if I did, it would be worth it to fulfill my dream with Sora."

Fool: "So you don't fear dying to the Maneuver?"

Rosetta: "No."Fool: "We'll see about that if you get the chance…"

Rosetta: "I'm sweaty, so I'm going to go take a shower…"

With that, the Fool's eyes lit up -- and no Sora to stop him!!!

As he went toward the door, the front door swung open, knocking the poor baka ecchi spirit out.

Mia: "They approved your costume, Rosetta. And the tailors are working on it now. It's going to be so beautiful!"

What was not beautiful, at least for the Fool, was that he was unconscious on the floor.

Fool: "That…. Hurt…."

Rosetta could take her shower in peace.


	16. 16 Ken and Sora's Amazing Love

Kaleido Star: Legendary Rose

Part 16: "Ken and Sora's Amazing Love"

**_En Route to Sydney, Australia..._**

It was as if they didn't need the plane.

It was as if they could just fly in each other's arms.

Of course, this caused no small amount of embarrassment for the happy couple from Kaleido Stage. I mean, it's not like they could just hold each other throughout the entire flight in public.

And it's not like they could just speak to each other during the flight -- especially when most of the rest of the passengers on the flight to Sydney were _TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP!!_

So they just had to smile at each other and look each other in the eyes (really, for the first time) before both passed out.

It's not that the rest of the passengers so openly resented them. In fact, once Sora and Ken went to sleep and the flight attendants covered the two of them in a large blanket, most of the rest of the passengers were almost smitten by the pair.

Of course, the two were almost in their own world, so they had to woken by the time they got to Sydney.

**_Sydney International Airport_**

They were sleepy as all get out…

It was a long flight and they were now in Sydney…

But they didn't care.

They were together -- at long last.

The day had finally come.

It took a push by Kalos -- another by the Fool -- and many more by who-knows-whom…

But Ken had finally told Sora that he loved her, and now they couldn't take their eyes (nor, without a gentle nudge from a security guard, their hands!) off of each other!

So imagine their surprise when another limousine was waiting for them -- the driver holding up a sign with their names on it.

Driver: "Courtesy of your friends at Kaleido Stage…"

Sora: "I wonder how much they actually planned for us…"

Ken: "Does that really matter now?"

Sora (with a nuzzle to Ken): "I guess not…"

The two smiled as they got in.

**_Sydney, Australia_**

Although Cape Mercy, California was beautiful, it didn't hold a candle to Sydney.

The bridge over the harbor… The Sydney Opera House… The beautiful sunset…

Until they came to the beautiful hotel reserved for them for an entire ten days!!

Ken: "I can't believe they did this for us…"

Sora: "I can't either. It's like they love us as much as we love each other…"

Ken: "Aww… Sora…"

And the two nuzzled some more.

They were inseparable. A small stash of money had been collected from the group for incidental expenses. (The vacation was all expenses paid -- especially because neither Sora nor Ken had taken a meaningful (scheduled) vacation in years!!)

So when the cab was paid off, the two went into the hotel and could not wait for the adventure which laid before them.

**_Sora and Ken's Suite_**

The luggage was all placed in the four-room suite and the tips were paid.

Now the two could just sit and…

… admire each other, I guess. Neither said a word to the other for about 20 minutes as they just looked lost.

Finally, they just laughed as Sora tackled Ken onto the bed.

Sora: "You know what?"Ken: "What?"Sora: "I've waited for this for a long time too."

"I mean, it's not like I didn't know…"

Ken: "So when did you know that I loved you? For sure???"

Sora: "You do realize that you are fairly easy to read, Ken…"

Ken was taken aback, as if this seemed like an insult…Sora (verbally backpedaling a bit): "I didn't mean it like that… What I meant is that you just have this way about you that, even though you sometimes aren't quite able to say what you really mean, people can tell."

"That's why Anna can ride you a little bit regarding making you her straight man. She knows that'll get a little rise out of you and she always knew that you loved me from that first day…"

Ken: "Let's not talk about Anna right now. Let's talk about us…"

Sora was surprised to see Ken so… so… _forward_!!

Ken continued: "I mean… It's like that one song… '_Now that we found love, what are we __gonna__ do with it?_'"

That stopped Sora in her tracks. Not only in his knowledge of music, but his choice of words!

She didn't know. She'd never really been in love with anything except the Stage itself.

Sora actually began to cry.

Sora: "Ken, I don't know. I've never experienced anything like this."

"I mean, I'm sorry if I'm disappointing you."

Ken was taken aback again…

Ken: "No, Sora… And don't be sad. It's just that…"

"It's just that…"

_Oh no!! Insecure Ken is coming back!!_

"It's just that I'd just like to figure out how we are going to grow this relationship!"

Sora stopped crying and smiled at Ken.

Sora: "Why don't we just make that up as we go along?"

Ken smiled and exchanged a kiss with Sora. They were both very tired, so it was time for them to go to bed. So Sora got up to change and go to her own bed.

But before she did, she had one thing she always wanted to say to Ken…

So Sora said: "Ken? There's something I've always wanted to tell you… Those glasses you've been wearing recently?? They make you look sexy."

Well, _that_ got Insecure Ken back, as he could only stammer while Sora giggled to the bathroom before she would change.

Their sleep was blissful.

As were the next few days: Tours of the harbor, shopping, and just being with each other. There was the occasional media member who had found out about the pair, but the Aussies were much more respectful with their guests than most people felt that Americans would be -- at least vis-à-vis paparazzi and all.

So they had the occasional picture -- and more than the occasional fan.

So while Sora (and Ken -- it's not like the pictures from the closing night of _Legend of Phoenix_ hadn't made it this far!!) signed a few autographs, Sora decided to have fun and draw a crowd once in a while by just performing and having fun with the audience (especially the kids).

Ken: "That reminds me of the bank!!"

Sora: "That's why I'm doing it."

Ken (mocking Rosetta and Marion -- from what they told him of their reaction): "I wanna see! I WANNA SEE!! **I WANNA SEE!!!**"

Sora: "OK!!"

And with a big smile, she went into an other-worldly tumbling run that would make an Olympian jealous.

This wasn't for the audience.

This was for her dear Ken.

So it was even better -- for both the audience and Ken.

Higher -- stronger -- faster…

And, tomorrow, she had one more surprise for him…

**_The Next Day -- Ken's Birthday -- Ken and Sora's Suite_**

Sora had sealed off the third, common room of the suite while she was setting up her clothes and the food for a very special day.

It wasn't only Ken's birthday -- it was the day that they would share, to the absolute exclusion of the rest of the world.

So, when Ken woke up and walked in -- Sora didn't plan him to be awake while she was planning, so she was only in a nightshirt.

Sora stammered, because she had set up a maid outfit and everything for Ken -- for breakfast in bed, lunch in bed…

Ken laughed and picked up Sora and carried her to his bed and laid down next to him.

Sora: "You realize… Even during this trip, we haven't ever done this… I don't know…"

Ken: "I don't need you to overdo it. I've seen you perform in less than the maid outfit. Just being here with me is enough."

Sora: "Oh, Ken…"

Ken: "Say nothing more…"

What followed was a day of bonding, a day of movies, and a day of love.


	17. 17 The Fool's Amazing Trial

Kaleido Star: Legendary Rose

Part 17: "The Fool's Amazing Trial"

**_Rosetta's Dorm Room_**

It had not been an easy time for the Fool in Sora's absence.

He was still up to his old tricks (oblivious to Rosetta). He had wanted to see the now 16 year-old diabolo prodigy naked in the shower.

However, every time Rosetta prepared to take to the shower, someone barged in.

Sometimes it would be Mia.

Sometimes it would be Anna.

Rosetta's mother/manager even surprised her with a visit.

Each time knocked the Fool out - and each time, it seemed that it knocked him out for longer.

So when Sora returned from her Australian vacation a couple days before the Kaleido Motors Pyramid Show (in which Rosetta would star), she knocked out the Fool again (not to mention bowling Rosetta over with excitement and stories of her experiences).

This time, however, when the Fool awoke, he was sad.

And this was not normal in any stretch of the word.

Fool: "I've been summoned by the Stage."

Rosetta: "Huh?"

Fool: "I've been charged with a breach of my duties as the Spirit of the Stage, and I'm going to be on trial…"

Sora: "What??"

Fool: "When I appeared to all of you to silence Kalos, the Stage has been monitoring me -- and it has decided to summon me for trial. If I win, I get to stay with you."

"If I lose, you lose me -- _forever_…"

Well, that got their attention. Of course, both Sora and Rosetta were not pleased with this arrangement. But the Fool's lot was cast…

Sora: "Why would they do this to us?"

Fool: "Remember, the Spirit of the Stage is only to be seen by those chosen by the Stage. In fact, they are chosen by the very same entity -- the same 'court', if you will -- that I have been summoned by for trial."

"When I appeared in front of everyone to silence Kalos, I committed the single greatest breach of all. I exposed myself and my identity to everyone."

Rosetta (crying): "It's not like people don't know about you around here at Kaleido Stage…"

Sora: "Yeah… Ken told me that he could tell that you were here the day that you told Layla and I about the Legendary Great Maneuver."

"Kalos knows about you too…"

"And…"

The three of them then disappeared…

****

… into a sea of murky blackness. This scared Rosetta and even disconcerted Sora.

I mean, they could tell that they had a "floor" beneath them. They could tell that they were not going to fall into an endless abyss.

That was about it, however. Of course, the Fool knew what this meant.

Fool: "It sounds like they haven't summoned myself alone. They've summoned two witnesses in my defense."

Rosetta: "What the Hell is going on here? And where is here?"

Fool: "We're being transported to the High Court of the Stage. Kind of an inter-dimensional portal, as it were. I would normally not worry about you. However, in this case…"

After a hesitation, Sora asked: "In this case, what?"

Fool: "If I were to lose, I may not suffer all the ramifications. I mean, if they're bringing you along for the ride…"

Sora: "Forget the mumbo-jumbo, **_what is going on_**???

A distant but authoritative voice stopped the conversation.

?????: "Perhaps I can answer that question, Ms. Naegino."

"You have been summoned as the one chosen to be the Kaleido Star. You have performed acts on the stage -- _OUR_ stage -- which have defied all description and history."

"However, our conduit (whom you call the "Fool") has violated his confidentiality."

Rosetta: "So why do you call us?"

?????: "We have some very pointed questions to ask you. We're not sure what we are going to do with the two of you once we get the answers to those questions."

Sora (now getting agitated): "What kind of questions?"

?????: "In due time. First, we must set the setting for the trial."

The darkness cleared. It looked like they were in some supernatural theatre. In fact, they were in…

**_The High Chamber of the Stage_**

It looked like a cross between a courtroom and a stage.

Spirits of the Stage (though not at all looking like The Fool) were all around.

?????: "I guess I should explain the ground rules of the trial before we proceed to it for our witnesses."

"This is essentially the same type of trial you would experience in your home country and world. There are two fundamental differences."

"First, you are the ones who are going to have to prove that our conduit was justified. I think you call your central concept of law 'Innocent until proven guilty.'"

"That does not apply here. We have incontrovertible evidence, as we watch over the Fool and everything he does…"

Sora interrupted: "Then you might want to tell the Fool to stop wanting to see us ladies naked."

The "judge" laughed.

?????: "Are you not aware of the sensuality required of women on the Stage for centuries? And, from the looks of you, it sounds like the Fool made a good choice."

Sora (scoffing a bit): "I already have a boyfriend!"

?????: "No matter. I apologize, Ms. Naegino."

Rosetta (to Sora and the Fool): "I think we see where you get that streak of yours…"

The Fool could only stare off, concerned for his fate.

?????: "The second difference is that this is not a jury trial. You must convince me and me alone. Succeed, and you may continue as before. Fail, and I (and I alone) can determine punishment for all of you."

Fool: "A punishment which would almost certainly mean your end at Kaleido Stage."

?????: "Depending on what I hear, they might be lucky if it's simply that."

"But no matter -- it's time to get the trial started."

With that, it was like the ultimate production started. The lights and music were otherworldly.

However, there was no audience. The Stage was acting of its own accord."

?????: "THIS SESSION OF THE HIGH COURT OF THE STAGE WILL NOW COMMENCE."

"The charge is unauthorized revelation by this Spirit -- 'The Fool'."

"Standing with him in his defense are two of The Chosen: Sora Naegino and Rosetta Passel."

"As Chosen, you will both testify on his behalf. Ms. Passel first…"

Rosetta came forward (more levitated forward) to the equivalent of the "witness stand".

?????: "Ms. Passel, I realize you fear for your own fate."

Rosetta: "Are you going to take my dream of performing the Legendary Great Maneuver with Sora?"

?????: "And perhaps a lot more…"

To which Rosetta shed a tear.

?????: "I ask you to remain calm and to answer my questions."

"First, we know that the Fool revealed himself to everyone at a meeting of Kaleido Stage a number of weeks ago. Why?"

Rosetta wracked her brain. Then she remembered that night in Kalos' office.

Rosetta: "He said something about interference. He saw something which he felt was interfering enough with his efforts…"

?????: "And what are those efforts?"

Rosetta: "Well, he's said that the Stage has chosen me to be the next Kaleido Star."

?????: "A bit simplistic, but yes. We've chosen you as the next to have the opportunity to follow in Ms. Naegino's footsteps. You are, by no means, automatically promoted to be the next Kaleido Star."

"That said, I have but one more question: The 'interference' was to keep you from doing something. What was it?"

Rosetta: "Our boss, Kalos, wanted to stop me from doing the Legendary Great Maneuver."

With that, the "judge" turned to the Fool…

?????: "And you are willing to stake with your entire existence that Rosetta Passel, if she is kept from attempting the Maneuver, would not be able to be a Kaleido Star?"

Fool: "I believe that would not have been the only interference. It appeared as if Kalos was wishing Rosetta be removed from the Stage -- keeping her from what you chose her for."

"Yes, Rosetta… Remember that this is the entity which chooses who is chosen…"

?????: "Address me only, Fool…"

"But our conduit is correct. We choose who he is to be seen by our spirit. You may leave -- we need to speak with Ms. Naegino now."

Rosetta was quickly replaced by Sora.

?????: "Ms. Naegino… Just what did Kalos want with you?"

Sora: "I'm not at all clear. But all I do know is that he wanted to stop Rosetta from performing on Kaleido Stage because he wanted to protect me because he said he 'loved' me."

?????: "And where is he now?"

Sora: "Reassigned to Europe and to counseling."

The "judge" sighed.

?????: "What I don't understand is why the Fool would have to expose himself to everyone."

Sora: "To make the point that he saw what Kalos was doing to be unacceptable."

?????: "In what way?"

Sora: "You have chosen my dear friend Rosetta to be the next with the dream of being the true Kaleido Star, correct?"

?????: "I ask the questions here, Ms. Naegino."

Sora: "All due respect, but…"

?????: "Yes, we have. Make your point."

Sora: "That does not happen if Kalos were to 'protect' me as much as he would have. You'd never be put in the position to see Rosetta do the Legendary Great Maneuver, much less the Angel's Maneuver."

"I would be the star until far after Rosetta would be able to have the opportunity to become a Kaleido Star. Kalos would've seen to that."

"He told me as such in Japan…"

With that, the "judge" drew a long breath.

?????: "Kalos has always been a problem. It looked like we had two good candidates in the team with Arlon, but a last doubt by Kalos caused their Legendary attempt to fail."

"I don't know whether he realizes it or not, but he has caused us more problems here than he will ever realize."

"On that basis, I will allow, on that ONE TIME BASIS, the Fool's actions…"

At that, Rosetta jumped up and embraced the Fool -- who was crying.

?????: "However, Ms. Passel…"

Rosetta: "Yes?"

?????: "Should it be decided to allow you to try the Maneuver, you must complete the attempt or perish."

"Nothing can stop the attempt once the commitment is made, and I don't think you understand the challenge you are about to face -- nor a specific challenge to your partner."

That brought Sora to a stop…

Sora: "What are you talking about?"

?????: "I am not allowed to say. You will find out in due time."

"Anyway, this closes this session of the High Court of the Stage."

"You are free to go."

And, as if at an instant:

**_Rosetta's Dorm Room_**

… the three were returned to home.

Rosetta immediately collapsed, asleep. It had been a long day.

The Fool quietly retired to the roof.

Sora went back to her room -- wondering what had been meant by the comment that there would be a challenge from her for Rosetta and her to do the Legendary Great Maneuver.


	18. 18 The Amazing Show at the Pyramid

Kaleido Star: Legendary Rose

Part 18 -- "The Amazing Show at the Pyramid"

Needless to say, the trial of the Fool left marks on all three involved in his defense.

The Fool was still spiritually winded from the experience, but he was more than grateful for that Sora and Rosetta freely defended his actions than anything.

Rosetta was, of course, sworn to secrecy about the whole affair (not that many in the group would believe her anyway), but she was puzzled about something…

The same something that Sora was puzzled with. What was the "judge" referring to when he talked about a challenge to this attempt at the Legendary Great Maneuver? Would it be simply a sabotage attempt by another competitor in Paris? Or would it be something else entirely?

But that didn't matter right now. It was time for Rosetta to star in _Passion_.

**_Kaleido Motors Pyramid_**

It was the day of the show.

The costumes had been delivered in immaculate condition -- and, this time, unlike before Sora's reign as Kaleido Star had begun, the show had been prepared with the specific limitations of the Pyramid in mind.

Kenneth Motors was using this show to showcase a new model: The Kaleido Passion. "A car with as many uses and purposes as the passion of the drivers would call for." That was the advertising slogan for the car, and it looked it. Not only was it a hybrid, but it could also tow a serious load as well as many other needs that the purchaser may want for.

But none of that mattered to the performers filing into the dressing rooms in the back of the Pyramid.

Mia was with Rosetta to go over her performance one more time.

Mia: "Remember, we're not looking for technical superiority here. What we want people to see is the passion in your eyes -- the fire in your being. That same 'fire' that is in the car's meaning and design. Got it?"

Rosetta: "Yeah…"

Mia: "The costume looks lovely…"

The Fool agreed. It was actually a costume based loosely on the costume that the Fool made Sora envision on opening day of _The Princess and the Fool_, except that the costume was red instead of white.

Rosetta: "Thank you."

Mia: "It just came to us in a flash of inspiration, and we loved it so much, we decided to go with it."

The Fool chuckled to himself… _I wonder where that "flash of inspiration" could have come from…_

Rosetta: "But one thing worries me…"

Mia: "Yes?"

Rosetta: "The seedings for the Paris International Circus Festival come out in a few days, and…"

Mia: "Don't worry about that right now. I can tell you that the process has been completed. You and Sora were both applied for in the competition, and that's all I can say about it for now."

"Your purpose today is to go out there, have fun, and perform with passion."

"Everything else will take care of itself."

Rosetta: "Thanks, Mia…"

The two hugged, and Mia left Rosetta to finish getting ready.

In another room, Ken was not feeling as confident.

Once again, Anna had gotten (read that as "suckered") Ken into performing with her…

Anna: "OK, Loverboy… Into the caterpillar suit…"

Ken: "But Anna!! I said I would do it just the one time…"

Hanna: "Sora's gonna be here today…"

At that, Ken's eyes lit up.

Barbara: "See, that got him going!!"

Anna: "And if you perform as we practiced over the last couple of days, everything will be fine!!"

Ken: "All right…"

But Ken was concerned about something else: He hadn't actually seen Sora in about a week. In fact, he had tried to visit Sora and Rosetta while they were "on trial" with the Fool. Of course, all Ken thought had happened was that they had stepped out for a snack.

So, yes, into the caterpillar suit he went.

**_Main Stage Area_**

As the technicians got everything into place -- including five identical models of the Passion, Mia scanned the crowd.

Layla…

Yuri…

Kate and the Policeman…

May and Leon, who were already beginning preparations for the defense of their championship…

But no Sora…

Mia thought to herself: _Everyone's going to be disappointed -- especially poor Ken…_

Just as the lights went down for the beginning of the show, the last thing Mia saw was Sora walking in.

She was coughing a bit -- so she appeared under the weather -- but took everything in stride. It appeared as if whatever she had was temporary and was slowing her down just a little.

It was show time.

The first act was a number of the recent trainee acquisitions performing on the stage -- tumbling and juggling and dancing and all sorts of things. Kenneth wanted this opening to represent the many various passions that exist within anything in the world. Kaleido Stage -- and his cars…

So, with that, Marion came out with an amazing trampoline routine called "The Passion of Youth" -- after which, she took the microphone:

Marion: "And now, by continued popular demand, Kaleido Stage presents the return of 'Anna and the Amazing Clowns…"

"_**COME ON OUT!!!**_"

And, with that, the Caterpillar Routine began again…

"Cater…"

"… Pillar"

"Cater…"

"… Pillar"

"Cater…"

"… Pillar"

"… Pillar"

"… Pillar"

And, once again, Ken had separated the "rear end" of the caterpillar by walking too far as the caterpillar was reversing it's field.

This time, however, the joke was planned.

As was Anna's punch line:

Anna: "I see we lost our end!!"

Barbara: "Our rear end -- _AGAIN_!!!"

The crowd laughed with great fervor as Ken looked around, somewhat dazed and confused by it all.

Then, Ken rejoined them for the climactic stack in which Ken would essentially support Anna, Hanna, and Barbara.

For a guy with a weak heart, a very taxing -- and yet strengthening -- stunt.

It was done perfectly and the crowd was enthusiastic with its support.

After a couple more acts, it was time for Rosetta.

Rosetta came out alone with the lights down. She almost looked two or three years younger than she did. She was just playing with her diabolo as she came out to the stage.

And then, with a start, her eyes lit up so that everyone in the building could see!

She then went into a diabolo routine which, though it could probably win her another world championship if she really wanted to enter again, just seemed like play and fun to her. She tumbled and twisted and did all of it with a flair -- a _passion_!! -- with that unsinkable smile.

It was as if she was freed to be herself.

With that revelation, the lights came up -- and she was "joined" by the new Kaleido Passion, Kenneth Motors' new vehicle for the 21st century.

Announcer: "Rosetta's passion for the stage can only be matched by our new showcase: The Kaleido Passion. A hybrid which can do anything the heart desires…"

At that, Rosetta threw down the diabolo and proceeded to handspring and cartwheel from car to car, springing off of each hood as if it were nothing!!

The crowd oohed and ahhed, with Sora and Kenneth (who were sitting next to each other in the VIP box) oohing and aahing the loudest.

May and Leon were watching intently. Not really interested in the cars, they fixed their gaze on Rosetta as she went through her performance.

At that, she got on a low trapeze and swung freely across the stage, mimicking her performance from her first Pyramid show. Nothing technical at all about it -- just fun and passionate.

Just as Kenneth wanted it.

When the show was over, the crowd stood and applauded with great fervor -- mostly at the cars but partially also for Rosetta.

Rosetta smiled and bowed. Then she saw Sora…

A tear formed in her eye as she saw how much Sora had appreciated the performance.

**_Several Hours Later -- Rosetta's Dorm Room_**

Sora left the Pyramid early because she still wasn't feeling 100 percent, but she felt better when she knocked on Rosetta's door…

Rosetta responded to it eagerly…

Rosetta: "Did you see? Did you see???"

Sora: "Yeah! You were great, Rosetta!!"

Rosetta: "We didn't see you before the show…"

Sora: "I wasn't feeling well today, for some reason… But I'm fine now."

"I'm so proud of you, Rosetta. You did great out there today!"

Rosetta: "Thank you, Sora. I couldn't have done it without your help."

A cough could then be heard, but it wasn't from Sora…

Rosetta: "Oh, and you too, Fool…"

To which she grabbed the Fool and twirled him around, almost making him pass out from being dizzy.

Sora: "I have to ask you if you know…"

Rosetta: "Know what??"

Sora: "About tomorrow…"

Rosetta: "No, what about tomorrow??"

Fool (still a bit unsteady): "The qualified seeds for the Paris International Circus Competition will be out tomorrow."

Sora: "In fact, for the first time, they're being broadcast internationally, including here in the United States by ESPN!!"

Rosetta: "Wow…"

"Do you think we'll get in, Sora?"

Sora: "I don't know. What I heard is that there are still many people in Paris that could never believe that I became the true Kaleido Star after what happened there almost three years ago."

Fool: "I guess I must ask you now, then. And, remember, should you consent to this, remember what the 'judge' said: The attempt must be seen through to the end, regardless of the consequences. And also remember that I must qualify you to make the attempt, even though both of you know what the Legendary Great Maneuver is and implies."

"So, Sora Naegino and Rosetta Passel, do you bind yourself to attempt the Legendary Great Maneuver, should you be allowed into the Paris competition?"

That stopped the conversation. They knew this moment would come.

They knew that, regardless of what lay in front of them -- sabotages, betrayals, challenges, pain, injuries -- they must go through with it.

Rosetta: "I've always dreamed for this moment with Sora. It was why I became so happy to know that I could see you, Fool. I could die after that attempt and know my life to be complete."

"I consent."

Fool: "Sora?"

Sora could feel something in the pit of her stomach. Perhaps it was just the knowledge that someone who probably knew more of what was about to happen than her told her that this would not be so easy, even with her past experience on the Maneuver.

But she could not let her friend and protégé down.

Sora: "Yes."

Fool: "Then it is settled. Should you be allowed into the Paris International Circus Festival, you are hereby bound to attempt the Legendary Great Maneuver there."

Now there could be no doubt, because there was now no turning back, either.


	19. 19 The Amazing Challenges of Paris

Kaleido Star: Legendary Rose

Part 19: "The Amazing Challenges of Paris"

**_Administrivia_**: Any resemblance of the other names of the other performers in the "field" to the names of actual people is purely coincidence. The use of ESPN is only meant as an expression of the media coverage this event would get -- all copyrights (as those of Kaleido Star itself, as usual) remain in full effect of their owners.

The day was finally here.

The day that the whole world of circus acrobatics waited every three years for.

Actually, the first of two such days -- the second, of course, being the Paris International Circus Festival itself.

Today was the day that the committee would announce, after weeks of deliberations, which performers would be allowed into the competition.

The selection process, as usual, was a very rigorous one. Only the best of the best of the best could hope to perform in Paris in early December to determine who would be the ultimate champion. Only those selected by the committee would be allowed a chance to perform with partners of their choice. There were only two exceptions: Solely at the discretion of the defending champions, they could choose up to two pairs (one of which could be themselves) to automatically qualify to perform in the competition.

Six years ago, the Golden Phoenix won. Layla Hamilton and Yuri Killian.

Three years ago, the Demon Spiral triumphed. May Wong and Leon Oswald.

So it would stand to reason as to why ESPN, who had won American rights to broadcast the contest for the first time, brought two crews to Kaleido Stage to get reactions.

The first would be in a room with Wong and Oswald, as defending champions. There was speculation from ESPN that Wong and Oswald would declare their intention to defend their championship. (Of course, the two knew all along that they would do so.) So they were waiting for the announcements of the seeds, and then they would state their intentions.

The second was to be with Sora Naegino. They had heard of her meteoric rise to be the ultimate star of Kaleido Stage, as well as what had happened three years before. She sat in a second makeshift studio, with Rosetta right next to her.

Yuri sat in his office, alone. He knew what this day meant to everyone. He had been there, six years ago. He also knew that, if Sora or Rosetta were allowed to compete, there would be another attempt at the Legendary Great Maneuver.

He knew that, if they were not included, Rosetta would have to leave Kaleido Stage unless May or Leon allowed them to compete with their seeded discretions -- this year called "Demon Tickets".

The rest of Kaleido Stage sat in the practice facility with a series of huge televisions put around the room. Though it was not believed that any more people from Kaleido Stage would be included other than the four obvious, still… People wanted to see what was going to happen.

The only problem, was that it was about 2 AM in the morning, as the announcement was to take place at noon in Paris.

At the appointed time, ESPN took to the air from Paris…

**_Telecast: Paris International Circus Festival Selection Show_**

The scene was the Eiffel Tower. In front of it was a podium and a large audience of press, awaiting with bated breath as to the announcement of the field for this year's competition.

Announcer: "This is the Eiffel Tower in Paris, France…"

"And we stand here today awaiting the announcement of the competitors in a unique acrobatic competition which will be broadcast for the first time by the ESPN family of networks worldwide in December.""The Paris International Circus Festival is the Olympics of Circus performance -- and every performer's goal is just to be included in this field. Today, the dreams of most will be shattered for three years. The dreams of a very few -- to stand in the same spotlight as Leon Oswald, May Wong, Layla Hamilton, Yuri Killian, and a host of other champions over the history of this great event -- will be allowed to continue, but will be tested severely in the coming weeks as they prepare for the ultimate day of their careers."

"We have two crews in the United States, at the venue which has produced the last two Paris champions -- California's Kaleido Stage. One is with the defending champions, as they not only are slated to announce their plans as to if they will intend to defend their titles (and be the first in 12 years to try together), but also whether they will intend to add to the field."

An introductory story on the defending champions followed, and May was not shy about her role in winning three years ago.

Announcer: "The second is with one of the most enigmatic stories in circus performance: A unique woman, Sora Naegino, who has become the fabled 'True Kaleido Star', but not without a lot of setbacks. Most notably, Naegino appeared to be a favorite to win the Paris championship three years ago with a form of the 'Angel's Maneuver', but quit halfway through the performance, citing personal disgust with some of the tactics involved in the competition."

At that, a prepared story about that was put on the show -- much to the chagrin of most at Kaleido Stage. Unlike the story on May and Leon, only a brief statement of support from Yuri was on that piece.

Announcer: "So will Sora Naegino's status as 'True Star' allow her to be included this time around?"

Just then, the director of the competition came to the podium.

Announcer: "We see the Competition Director, Francois Milieu, at the podium for the announcement."

Milieu (at the podium): "Good afternoon, friends… Press…. And circus fans and performers around the world."

"This year marks a great step forward in the evolution of the Paris International Circus Festival. We welcome the worldwide family of ESPN networks, which will not only transmit this announcement worldwide to an audience of millions, but will do similarly on the day of the Paris International Circus Festival."

"We have strove, for a long time, to continue to bring the best of circus artistry to you, and we thank ESPN for giving us the opportunity to do just that. _Merci beaucoup_ to our new international broadcast partners."

A light, though respectful, applause followed.

Milieu: "So it is left to me to not only announce the competitors, but to explain just how the process works."

"Over the course of the last three months, circus performers from six continents have submitted applications to a selection committee, made up of only the most qualified evaluators of talent in the world of circus performance."

"There are only two ways to get into the competition: Either gain a qualification seed by being accepted from this committee, or seek and acquire an automatic qualification seed from the defending titlists, May Wong and Leon Oswald. They may, including themselves if they desire to defend their championship, only give two such seeds."

"Then, on December 7th, here in Paris, the ultimate circus performances will take place. And who will stand at the end of the night to go into lore with The Golden Phoenix and The Demon Spiral?"

"The selection process is always arduous. This year, it was much more arduous than usual."

"The committee, after preliminary reviews of the early applicants, came to the conclusion that past competitions had too many qualifiers and that only the elite of the elite should even set foot on this hallowed stage in Paris."

"With that in mind, they set the bar at the highest they have ever set it for the qualifications."

"As a result, instead of the dozens of names I usually have on the website for qualifiers, I only have ten names. Only ten are seen fit to challenge for the championship."

Gasps from the crowd. _Only Ten! Have we fallen that far as an art form that we don't have that many qualified performers anymore?_

Milieu: "They may pair off with each other or choose others to pair off with. But, be advised: Their very reputations are on the line with everything they shall do from the moment these announcements are made to the day they would set foot in Paris to challenge to become the champion."

"After these ten, we will cut to California, where the defending champions will announce whether they intend to defend their titles, and/or if they have chosen anyone for automatic qualification."

"The only people who know of the qualifiers before this announcement are the ESPN producers, who have sought and found clips of the different performers."

"The committee's ten qualifiers for the Paris International Circus Festival are:"Sora and Rosetta sat with rapt attention. Sora knew Rosetta's future at Kaleido Stage not only depended on her getting in the competition, but them winning it with the Legendary Great Maneuver.

Milieu: "From South America, Brazil's Edoo."

ESPN's telecast showed a Brazilian female trapeze artist somersaulting through a ring of fire.

Milieu: "From Australia, Constance McPherson."

Constance was the World Junior Circus Champion twice running. Clips of her winning performance from this year were shown on the telecast.

Milieu: "From Africa, Egypt's 'Mysterious Cleopatra'."

Those in the know were very surprised by her inclusion in such a tight field. It appeared as if she was more well known for combining acrobatic and trapeze wizardry with the eroticism of the "Dance of the Seven Veils". That said, she was included in the field, and that was that.

Milieu: "From Asia, Japan's Takehiro Fujiwara."

Takehiro was more a "floor exercise" wizard, but his death-defying skills, even on the ground, could not be lost on the committee, as the clip on the telecast showed.

Milieu: "Also from Japan, Shinto."

Another surprise, with the only real difference in the surprise being the serious religious overtones in Shinto's performance. There was such secrecy as to who Shinto was that they didn't know whether Shinto was even male or female.

Milieu: "From Russia, Vladimir Chernekov."

Chernekov was seen combining the grace of a ballet master with a death-defying hook-and-chain show.

Back in America, Sora saw it and was reminded of Layla as The Masked Star. The problem was that she could not escape her thoughts.

_Only four more…_

Milieu: "From the European Union, France's Mute."

Sora came up with a start as the hometown contingent was heard cheering on the telecast. She remembered who that was. She hadn't seen Mute since Sora performed in _Swan Lake_. She was more than eager to find out what was going on with Mute since then.

Yuri, in his office, tensed. He knew what Mute had put Sora through three years ago. But, even more than that, he knew that, if Sora nor Rosetta were named in the three remaining seeds, he would have no choice but to ask May and Leon to either include one of them (hence, including them both) or forcing him to fire Rosetta.

Milieu: "Also from the European Union, Germany's Katarina Schwarz."

That got Rosetta up with a start. Since Rosetta had joined Kaleido Stage, Schwarz had won the two most recent Diabolo World Championships. She saw this as hope that one of the two final names which Mr. Milieu would read would be hers.

Milieu: "From Canada, Bridget Klammer."

Now very few at Kaleido Stage could even bear look at the clips on the screen. Only one name was left. No performers from the United States were given at this point. One could only hope, for Rosetta's sake if none else, that either Sora or Rosetta would get the call.

Milieu: "And the last name on my list…"

It seemed as if Rosetta's heart had stopped.

Milieu: "From Venezuela, Marcos Cadilla…"


	20. 20 The Committee's Amazing Decision

Kaleido Star: Legendary Rose

Part 20: "The Committee's Amazing Decision"

As the telecast of the announcement of the performers qualified by the committee to compete in this year's Paris International Circus Festival was in a commercial break to allow Competition Director Francois Milieu a chance to get a quick drink before he was to be asked questions about the selections, Kaleido Stage was reeling at the exclusion of Rosetta and (especially!) Sora from the field.

Yuri punched his desk in frustration. He knew this all but meant he was going to have to fire Rosetta.

Speaking of, Rosetta screamed and tried to bolt the room.

Sora could only sit and ask herself "Why?"

She was sick to the pit of her stomach. Even the Kaleido Star was denied an opportunity to avenge what happened three years ago. She knew neither of them would be fit for an interview at this point.

May and Leon couldn't even believe it.

The assembled Kaleido Stage could not believe it.

But there it was. No Sora. In fact, no American performers at all, except for the champs if they chose to defend.

With the commercial over and a brief statement from the announcer, Milieu took the microphone.

Milieu: "Before I take questions, I would like to go to Kaleido Stage and ask the defending champions if they have chosen to perform."

The camera cut to Leon and May, who quickly composed themselves.

Milieu: "Mr. Oswald and Ms. Wong, will you attempt to defend your championship?"

Leon knew that, with this part of the announcement, they were only going to ask this question and for no further elaboration.

Leon: "Yes."

Milieu: "Thank you. So that makes eleven. Ms. Wong and Mr. Oswald may, and by their sole discretion, choose one more performer to add to the field, and I will expect that decision in the very near future."

"With that, I will take questions…"

The next seven or eight minutes were peppered with questions as to how performers like "Mysterious Cleopatra" and Shinto could be included, since their performances appeared to be little more than burlesque or religious ceremony (respectively) wrapped into their acrobatics.

Meanwhile, Kaleido Stage was in an uproar. No one could believe Sora to be excluded from this competition. They would soon get their answer as the next question was about just that…

Media Member: "Mr. Milieu, what of Kaleido Stage's Sora Naegino??"

Milieu tensed. He knew this question was coming.

From the day that he personally saw Sora's application for the event, he was troubled by what had happened three years before and its ramifications since.

So he chose his words carefully.

Milieu: "The decision to exclude Ms. Naegino was an easy one and the hardest one we had. The fact is that many on the committee cannot believe for one second two things about Ms. Naegino."

"First, that she is the 'True Star' in the first place. As you well know, she quit in the middle of her performance three years ago while performing a modified form of the Angel's Maneuver."

Media Member: "But that was because…"

Milieu: "She never should have been allowed back on the stage in the first place, if you ask me!"Now Sora was the one about to scream.

May couldn't believe for a second that the gauntlet was to be thrown down so cleanly.

Milieu: "So that was one thing that made the decision easy. However, it is of little doubt that she has gained the legendary status of 'True Star' by completing the Perfect Angel's Maneuver. As unbelievable as that is to me and to most of the committee, she did it, and I guess she should be applauded for that."

"_HOWEVER__…_ that paled in comparison to the other reason we denied her. In fact, two members of the committee were so angered by our decision that they quit the committee, solely on the basis of the decision to decline Ms. Naegino's application. Kaleido Stage's Kalos was especially adamant…"

That got everyone's attention back at Kaleido Stage.

Mia: "But I thought Kalos didn't want Sora to try the Legendary Great Maneuver…"

Rosetta: "You mean he wanted you in the show, Sora??"

May: "What the Hell is going on here?"

Sora could say nothing.

Milieu: "…but the other reason we denied her was the madness of the desire of Ms. Naegino to perform the Legendary Great Maneuver in the competition…"

At that, the assembled crowd was up in arms. They couldn't believe that Sora would want to attempt the Legendary Great Maneuver again, but, worse yet, that they would be completely denied by the committee a chance to do so if they chose.

Milieu: "We do not have the facilities nor the desire to see people die in the attempt…"

And at that, the announcement press conference went up for grabs. Whistling and jeering was heard all over the place as Mr. Milieu decided to decline to elaborate, take any more questions, nor formally close the press conference.

ESPN Announcer: "Well, it looks like controversy has taken over the announcement as Kaleido Stage's Sora Naegino has, through no fault of her own, created quite the stir as she has been denied the opportunity to perform a stunt that most believe can only lead to certain death, but one that Ms. Naegino _has_ done before with the champion of this competition from six years ago, Layla Hamilton. Let's go to Kaleido Stage and the current defending champions for some reaction."

Interviewer: "I'm here at Kaleido Stage with Paris International Circus Festival defending champions Leon Oswald and May Wong, who have just announced that they will be attempting to defend their championship in December in Paris. All I can ask is: Your thoughts?"

May: "I never thought I would say this, but I can't believe it."

"Don't get me wrong. I've always wanted to outdo Sora. I've always wanted to be recognized as the best at Kaleido Stage and be the Kaleido Star. But I've seen what Sora can do and I can't say it isn't on par with us and far better than some of the parties I've seen in this list, of which I've seen several."

"To deny Sora the opportunity is just inexcusable, especially on what appear to me to be firmly political grounds…"

Interviewer: "Political grounds, you say? But she quit…"

Leon interrupted right there.

Leon: "She quit because she didn't want to be party to sabotage. To subterfuge. Nor to any of the other things which this competition can be associated."

Interviewer: "Then why would she want to…"

May interrupted this time.

May: "Her partner has a dream to be a trapeze star after her three Diabolo World Championships. If the person who has won the last two can be in this field, I can't see why Sora can't."

Interviewer: "You do realize that you now hold the sole power to have her included…"

Leon: "Do we have the paperwork?"May: "Yeah. I can't believe I'm about to do this -- 18 months ago, I'd have told Sora to go fry herself."

Leon gave a small smile. He knew. He also knew that May wanted three things by what they were about to do.

First, May wanted to see Mr. Milieu silenced from what she felt was an inappropriate display of political hubris. Let her be the one to defeat Sora for another championship, if at all possible.

Second, May wanted to see Rosetta remain at Kaleido Stage. She had to go to Paris and perform if she wanted that.

Third, May truly believed that Sora was better than the rest of these all put together. She only needed the chance.

Leon: "Ask them if we can regain contact with the director in Paris…"

Various parties shuttled the question back and forth, and Mr. Milieu reluctantly took the microphone…

Milieu: "I am of understanding that Mr. Oswald has an announcement for us."

With that, the broadcast went back to Kaleido Stage and Leon…

Leon: "I'm almost glad we can do this now and not have to worry about having tons of possible applicants for our other 'Demon Ticket' around. Our decision to give the other seeded qualification has been made."

Milieu: "You do realize that, when you do announce this, the decision is final and the field is locked."

Leon: "I understand."

Milieu: "All right, then. Who shall be the final name on the list?"

Leon cleared his throat. He wanted the whole world to hear this unequivocally.

Leon: "Sora… Naegino."A thud could be heard in the distance of the American side of the telecast. May turned around to see where it might have come from.

The remaining assembled media in Paris couldn't believe it. Mr. Milieu doubly so.

Leon: "Sora was able to fulfill my lifelong promise to my late sister. Sora was able to give me the joy of actually performing rather than the tedious task of simply doing the tricks perfectly."

"So, and especially after your inexcusable prattling, Mr. Milieu…"

"We've decided we're going to leave you no choice but to include her."

Milieu: "So you do realize that they intend to do the Legendary Great Maneuver…"

May could hear no more of this.

May: "**_YOU THINK WE DON'T KNOW THAT_???** You think we're not aware of the danger? You think we're not aware of what she and Rosetta want to do?"

May began to growl.

Milieu: "No, I don't."

Leon: "It doesn't matter. It is done. You wanted our decision in a timely manner, and you have it."

Milieu sighed and then said: "Do what you want…"

Just as the interview was to continue, Mia ducked her head in and said, "Sora fainted!!"

It had turned out that the moment that Leon had said that Sora would be included, she fainted on the spot. Rosetta was still stunned. She couldn't believe the roller-coaster that she had been put on in the last hour.

This, of course, provided one major complication on the telecast. They would have to tape the interview with Sora and Rosetta (provided they could be made available once they had calmed down -- the room they were was a madhouse with people congratulating Rosetta and reviving Sora) and edit it into post-production in later broadcasts.

The thing was, they would not get the chance.

**_Two Hours Later_**

Layla Hamilton strode into Sora and Rosetta's interview room with a stark demand.

Layla: "Pack your things. I think you both know where we are going."Rosetta: "I don't understand."

Layla: "In a little more than two months, you are about to attempt the Legendary Great Maneuver in a context which it has never been tried. To gain qualification from the Fool, you are going to have to practice like you have never practiced before."

"Understand that you have made an absolute bond and commitment to attempt this. Nothing can shake your confidence."

Rosetta: "Nothing will."

Layla: "I thought so too. But Sora had a lot of difficulty."

Sora looked up.

Layla then smiled at her and said: "But it made our 'victory' a lot sweeter."

"I want you both to know that everyone at the Hamilton Corporation will do everything they can to ensure your success."

Sora: "We have to tell Ken…"

Layla knew that Ken was not at Kaleido Stage. He was given a few days to see his family before he would be the head of the physical training of the new trainees while there would be no shows during the preparation period for Leon and May (and now Sora and Rosetta) to compete in Paris.

Layla: "You can't tell Ken. None of you…"

Sora and some of the others gasped.

Sora: "But it's all over the media…"

Layla: "I understand that. The problem is that the stress (especially with him knowing the danger that the Maneuver has present at every turn) might be more than his heart can take."

"And, Sora… I've noticed something…"

Sora: "What?"

Layla: "I'll tell you when we reach the training facility at the Grand Canyon. You may have more on the line than you could even realize."


	21. 21 Amazing Training, Amazing Challenges

Kaleido Star: Legendary Rose

Part 21: "Amazing Training, Amazing Challenges"

**_Grand Canyon Training Facility_**

Layla: "You should remember this cabin. We created magic here, Sora -- even with my fractured shoulder."

Sora drew in a deep breath. She hadn't been feeling well that morning -- she chalked it up to the stress of the announcement, followed by the sudden packing and the stress of beginning the massive training regimen that she and Rosetta would have to endure to successfully complete the Legendary Great Maneuver in Paris on December 7.

Rosetta's eyes were wide. She knew of the cabin from everything that Sora told her, but she couldn't believe that the rudimentary equipment was being replaced by state-of-the-art equipment for the strengthening of their arms for the push-off which would be required to complete the Maneuver.

The rest… A matter of faith and trust, and little more.

Layla: "Rosetta, are you convinced that we are going to do what it takes to get you through this and win in Paris?"

Rosetta: "Yeah…"

Rosetta knew, from what Sora told her, that the process would make her want to quit. But she was determined -- she knew what her dream might cost.

They landed at the cabin and went immediately into a strategy meeting.

Layla: "The first thing you need to know is that, with the two of you, there is a significant weight difference. It's already been decided that Sora will not attempt to starve herself to get down near Rosetta's weight. Rosetta, we've prepared a specialized diet to bulk you up, not only in weight but in muscle, to maximize the chance of success for the Maneuver."

Rosetta: "I understand."

Sora had been quite detailed with Rosetta over her first weeks as a full member of Kaleido Stage as to what the attempt Rosetta dreamed about actually entailed. Two years ago, Rosetta would've fled to Paris (an ironic decision) without second thought. Now, Rosetta was resolute.

This was what she wanted.

This was what she dreamed the whole time since she saw the Fool during _Swan Lake_.

This was her one goal. Nothing would stop her.

Layla mused to herself: _Doubt is not going to be the question here…_

**_Kaleido Stage Training Facility_**

May and Leon were stuck in the middle of their own strategy session.

They had painted themselves into a corner. Not only were they trying to find a stunt which would top the Demon Spiral, but they had also placed themselves in the position where they would have to top the Legendary Great Maneuver itself.

May: "I don't feel so good. Maybe we shouldn't…"

Leon stopped her with: "You know that we couldn't have denied them the chance. Besides, had we gone ahead and stopped them, we'd have performers from all over the world begging us for the opportunity, and that would compromise _our_ ability to perform."

May: "Yeah… I just still can't believe that Sora would try the Legendary Great Maneuver again…"

Leon: "Rosetta wants this with all her heart. She's willing to risk everything to see it through. The best we can do is to allow it to happen, and hope for the best."

May: "But why are we defending our championship against someone whom we both know will win if they complete and survive their attempt?"

Leon: "Because we love them as partners…"

"… as fellow members of Kaleido Stage…"

"… and as friends …"

Leon walked over to May and, to her shock, embraced her -- as if to say that everything was going to be all right, no matter what would happen.

**_Yuri's Office_**

Of course, try telling Yuri that. He was having a heated exchange with the Competition Committee in Paris over the phone.

Yuri: "I'm aware that you don't have the facilities to allow for a Legendary Great Maneuver attempt."

"We have the facilities, the technicians, and the support staff to pull this off…"

Which was responded to with a lengthy rant about the madness of doing the Legendary Great Maneuver in Paris.

Yuri: "Then let us do it here at Kaleido Stage."

And _that_ was responded to with a lengthy rant about that never being allowed before…

Yuri: "You do have international television coverage now, don't you?"

That was responded to with… silence.

Yuri: "All you will need to have is a second feed from Kaleido Stage. We have the capability of that too."

A lengthy dialogue ensued, and, once the waivers were signed, it was decided that Sora and Rosetta would be competing, but not in Paris.

They would be attempting the Legendary Great Maneuver at home -- at Kaleido Stage.

**_Grand Canyon Training Facility_**

_**"NOT HIGH ENOUGH!!!!!"**_

"Rosetta, your very lives depend on you being strong enough to get enough speed on the trapeze so you can join and to push off to retake the trapeze."

"Sora, you need to concentrate more!!"

Layla was a stern task-mistress. She knew more than anybody the costs of shortcuts in this process.

Rosetta was trying her best. She also had to adjust to trying to put on a rather significant amount of weight and muscle safely, as well as the rigors of the training for the Maneuver itself.

Sora was troubled by _something…_ Something she couldn't put her finger on. A couple days, she could attribute to stress…

Layla knew it might be time to tell her what she suspected, but she needed to be sure. Layla was allowing her to call Ken to try to calm her down, but that didn't seem to do any good.

So, it was on with preparations.

On with the meals, which Rosetta enjoyed.

Sora did as well, but they had to be a bit careful with her. They didn't want to negate the efforts of equalizing Rosetta's weight with Sora's (as much as they safely could) during the preparations.

And, if Layla's suspicions were correct, there was another reason they couldn't completely starve Sora.

**_Sora's Room_**

Finally, one night…

Layla knocked and said: "May I come in?"

Sora: "Sure, Layla."

"Where's Rosetta? Shouldn't she be here for this??"

Layla: "No."

Layla closed the door in the manner that implied: _Sora, we need to talk._

Layla: "Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?"Sora: "Of course!! Why wouldn't I?"

The Fool was just watching in the corner. The time had come for the greatest challenge to this attempt. He knew that Rosetta would probably be ready for just about anything.

But_ this_??

Layla: "I've been noticing an uncharacteristic lack of concentration. I know you haven't been feeling the greatest, and can only come to one conclusion. So, I have something I need you to do for me…"

"But, first…"

Layla went over to the Fool…

Fool: "What did I do _now_? I need to be around to ensure that I can qualify her for the attempt…"

Layla: "Not for this, you don't. I've prepared a 'special place' for you…"

Fool cringed. He knew this could be bad -- very bad. But for him, not the attempt.

Layla was exquisite in her restraint of the Fool. Even more so than Sora. She knew he had tried to see her naked on more than one occasion out here.

Once that was over, she turned to a surprised Sora.

Layla: "As I said… I have something for you. Because I have a suspicion."

She then leaned next to Sora and whispered something in her ear.

Sora's eyes went wide as saucers and she gasped audibly.

Seconds later, Rosetta ran into the room.

Rosetta: "What's wrong… Sora…"

Sora: "I think I now know what they meant… I have to go and do something right now."

Rosetta knew what Sora meant by "they", but Sora decided not to elaborate to a puzzled Layla.

Layla then took Rosetta aside and explained the situation, ensuring she understood that she could tell no one at the camp, even though she knew that Rosetta would if given the chance.

Rosetta almost had a conniption.

_**Two Hours Later**_

Layla also had someone on call to confirm what she had felt.

After being told for sure, Sora was shocked beyond the point of tears.

There was only one thing she could ask for…

The phone…

She quickly dialed the number which would get her in touch with the one person in the world who would understand -- and the one person whom, above all others, needed to know…

Layla was smiling and crying at the same time as the phone connected to Sora to her boyfriend Ken.

Ken: "Sora!!"

Sora: "Hey, Ken… Something's come up. And I need to tell you something."

Ken began to stammer. He knew this could be bad -- very bad.

Ken, after a long silence: "So what's going on?"

Sora gulped. She had to tell him.

Sora: "Ken…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"That day in Sydney…"

"…"

"…"

With one final deep breath…

Sora: "Ken, honey…"

"… I'm _**pregnant**_ with our child!!!!!!!!"


	22. 22 Two Amazing Complications

Kaleido Star: Legendary Rose

Part 22: "Two Amazing Complications"

Sora: "… I'm **_pregnant_** with our child!!!!!!!!!!"

Ken gasped. He was flying off the walls at this point.

Ken: "I'm on my way… But where…"

Sora: "I can't tell you. I'm sorry. We'll talk about plans soon…"

Sora then hung up.

**_Kaleido Stage_**

Ken was elated, yet puzzled.

A child…

_HIS child…_

He couldn't believe it. Even before they could make plans to marry…

But then he thought: _Why would Sora not want to tell me where she was?_

He then looked at the caller ID on the phone.

Ken: "Where's that area code???"

He picked up a phone book and turned to the national map of area codes…

… and then dropped the book in shock.

Not only did he now know exactly where Sora was, but he also knew what she was going to be doing.

He then ran through the halls -- as quickly as he could -- but could only get so far as Mia…

Ken (out of breath): "Why didn't you tell me?"

Mia: "Tell you wh…"

In mid-statement, Mia knew immediately.

Mia: "How did you find out what Sora was doing?"

Ken: "Sora called me to tell me something. Sora is pregnant!!"

Just then, just as May and Leon had walked over to meet Mia, May fainted at the news.

It was as if the news had energized Rosetta further.

Essentially, three people would be now attempting the Legendary Great Maneuver.

Sora…

Rosetta…

And Sora's baby…

And Layla knew it too. So she had to walk on eggshells. She knew she had to push Sora to the brink, but had to be careful to push her no further.

At least Sora would be in her first trimester -- and most of the work in the LGM would be done with arms (pushing off) and legs (to gain momentum).

All knew that Sora had to see this through with Rosetta -- regardless of what it might cost her or her baby.

Rosetta knew the onus was on her -- even with Sora's pregnancy, she knew that Sora could work as hard as she needed to, mustering up the necessary strength for that one day that Sora and Rosetta would soar in competition to try to gain Kaleido Stage's third consecutive Paris championship.

**_Yuri's Office_**

Ken: _**"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME???????"**_

Yuri: "Tell you what? This is the first I knew of it."

Mia: "Ken!! We didn't know about it until just now, when Sora told us. Layla called me and told me that she had become suspicious of what was Sora's morning sickness. So she had a doctor check on her, as well as had a pregnancy test done."

Ken actually thought, in his frustration, that most of Kaleido Stage had already known of Sora's pregnancy.

Now, Yuri had a hard decision. He knew that, one way or the other, Ken would quit Kaleido Stage if he had to -- Sora was that important to him now. So he knew that Ken would go to the Grand Canyon whether or not Yuri consented.

Yuri: "Ken, I want you to breathe. I've called Kate in…"

Just then, Kate came through the open door.

Yuri: "I need a monitor on Ken -- now…"

Ken: "THIS IS _CRAZY_!!!!"

Mia: "It's for your own good. What good will Sora having the child be if his or her father keels over due to this whole situation?"

Ken: "But you don't understand… Sora's going to attempt the Legendary Great Maneuver…"

Yuri tensed. Ken had found out. Yuri cursed Ken for being so smart to figure it out -- knowing that no one had told him. He had just figured it out…

Kate (putting a monitor on Ken): "By the way, May is all right. She just fainted."

Yuri: "Fainted?"Kate: "Yeah. She's as shocked as anyone at the news."

May (walking in): "Yeah, yeah… I'm fine. Just a bit shaken up."

Leon: "Ken, you know what you have to do."

Kate: "His heart cannot take a plane flight in his condition. I'm afraid I might have to see him to hospital if he tries."

Ken: "Kate, you know I have to go."Kate: "Ken, I know. I know you love Sora and that baby more than anything. You'd quit Kaleido Stage before we would be able to bar you from going."

Yuri: "But I need to tell you one thing before you go…"

"Actually, two…"

"First, don't worry about anything here. We've had some interns prepared to work under you in the physical training division and this can give them the opportunity to work with the new recruits."

"Second, I need one promise from you -- and one alone."

Ken: "Yes?"

Yuri: "You know that everyone around the team that is to attempt the Legendary Great Maneuver must have as unshakable of confidence of success as the two who shall attempt it."

"Anything short of that opens the door to failure and catastrophe, because the attempt, now, must take place."

"And it will take place… at Kaleido Stage."

"Ken… Do you promise me, with all your heart, that you will support Sora in her decision to attempt the Legendary Great Maneuver with Rosetta? If you can't, I will forbid you if I have to go to court to do so."

Ken cried. It wasn't that he didn't think Sora would do it -- he just was scared for the baby…

Ken: "I just am scared that they might push it too far and, even with success, Sora might miscarry down the road."

Mia put her arms around Ken and held him tightly.

Mia: "The Hamilton Foundation has dispatched a team of doctors to the training site. At first, it was only to check on injury. Now they will keep an eye on the baby. Sora, Layla, and the head doctor told me as such."

Ken stopped crying and righted himself.

Ken: "Kate, please come with me to Arizona."

Yuri: "So you do promise to support Sora with everything you have and leave all doubts aside?"Ken: "My only doubts are about the baby. Sora can do this -- I am certain, and I could not stop her even if I wanted to."

"Yuri, you have your promise."

Yuri: "Then it is done. I will see you 72 hours before the attempt -- here are two plane tickets. I figured someone would have to join you to look after you until you at least got to the Grand Canyon."

"Just remember to breathe and relax, and everything will take care of itself."

Yuri then embraced Ken, and everyone soon joined in the group hug of the expectant father.

**_Grand Canyon Training Facility_**

One of the rooms of the cabin complex was made into a make-shift medical ward.

Nothing was really wrong with either Sora nor Rosetta on the surface, but, now especially with the baby on the way, Layla was too concerned from what happened after her own attempt not to have full care be taken of both Sora and Rosetta against any possible hyper-over-stress or any strain to the child.

So a requirement of both of them was to come in -- not only for medical check-ups (which also included early ultrasounds for Sora), but also as a place for the pair to relax and unwind. Layla even barred herself from the room, so that she would not interfere with continued "training encouragement".

Layla also knew that Ken was flying in. She kind of knew that Ken would do this, and was told by Yuri that Ken had sworn to support Sora and not to doubt her abilities. Layla made it a point to give Ken a huge hug when he got to the complex -- not only for the baby, but for how much he has grown over the years himself. She knew the toll that this had already taken on him, and would continue to take on him in the future.

Training was actually going fairly well. Rosetta was bulking up slowly (they still had another six weeks or so at this point), and some defined muscle was seen on her arms and legs. She actually was able to climb the rock face a lot more smoothly than anyone could've expected.

The one concern that they had about Rosetta was the possibility that her tendons might not take the added bulk as they continued to slowly add on weight and muscle through Rosetta's diet.

Much like when a steroid user bulks up too quickly, the doctors were concerned that Rosetta, as such a frail and thin girl, might not take well in her framework to being bulked up in both weight and muscle to try to equalize weight with Sora as much as they could.

As for the technical work, it was coming along almost too smoothly. Rosetta still had to work a lot more on getting sufficient height and power to meet Sora over the middle of the huge setup which had been constructed to simulate (as much as possible) the setup that Kaleido Stage would build once again for their attempt.

But, each day, it appeared that Rosetta would get closer and closer to meeting Sora and clasping hands over the middle of the setup (the first real step to the completion of the maneuver -- something that Layla almost forgot to train for herself in all of what had happened during her attempt with Sora) -- even if their attempts would end with them quickly falling to the soft nets below.

So, just outside the complex, Layla heard her cell phone ring.

It was Kate's cell phone. _What could she want?_

Kate: "Layla!!! It's Ken… We're on our way to the hospital in Phoenix, Arizona…"

Layla tensed. "What's up???", she said.

Kate: "It's as I feared. Ken passed out on the plane and we were ordered to land in Phoenix. His heart was going crazy, and he has not come to yet. I'm scared he might be in a coma…"

Layla: "Oh, dear…"

Sora peeked her head out. Layla knew immediately that she had to tell her -- and that she would leave until Ken was all right.

Layla: "Sora, I know this is the last thing you need to hear and the last thing you'd expect me to say…"

Rosetta peeked her head out as well.

Layla: "Ken's plane flight did not go well, and he's in the hospital in Phoenix, Arizona."

Sora gasped and sank to her knees in tears. Rosetta covered her with a hug.

Layla came forward to embrace them both.

Layla: "Sora, you know you have to go see him to calm him."

Sora ran to gather a small "go bag" as a car was prepared to take Sora to Phoenix.

That just left Layla and Rosetta alone.

Layla: "Rosetta, we will have to continue to work alone. I have worked to maintain a weight close to Sora's. I know as much as anyone, other than Sora, about this maneuver. But I need you to swear that you will work twice as hard until Sora returns…"

Rosetta: "But won't Sora lose ground…"

Layla quickly silenced her.

Layla: "What have I told you about 'no doubt' about the success of this attempt? I have faith in Sora. And I ask the same of you. It's the only way you will survive this."

"Even with the baby, I do believe Sora would do this, or I wouldn't give you guys the entire breadth of resources which the Hamilton Foundation has provided this attempt."

"Do you understand?

Rosetta, without a second thought: "Yes."

Layla: "Then let's see Sora off."

**_One Long Car Ride Later -- Phoenix, Arizona_**

**_Phoenix General Hospital_**

Sora couldn't help but cry in the back seat.

Her love…

The father of her baby…

Heart literally broken at concern that both mother and child will survive this attempt…

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Sora was allowed into Ken's room.

Ken was motionless. He was considered in "serious but stable condition", as he had basically slipped into a deep sleep (almost a coma) with serious heart problems. The heart was stabilized now -- but when would Ken wake up to see if it would remain that way??

Sora joined Kate in the hospital chapel.


	23. 23 Would an Amazing Resolve Be Enough?

Kaleido Star: Legendary Rose

Part 23: "Would an Amazing Resolve Be Enough?"

**_Phoenix General Hospital Chapel_**

Kate hugged Sora warmly.

Kate: "I did everything I could to hold him back…"

Sora: "No. That was not what was needed."

"Ken was going to come if he snuck off the grounds of Kaleido Stage alone at 3 AM and came to the Grand Canyon on one of those tours out of Las Vegas…"

"He loves me…"

And with every passing word, the tears flowed more readily…

"_AND I LOVE HIM!!!_"

The scream echoed through a mostly-empty chapel. The other people, exhausted from praying for their sick friends, family, whatever… They were all asleep. Mostly, the practice was frowned upon, but the chapel minister told Sora that it would be all right for at least the one night.

So Sora laid her head down, at first on Kate's lap.

Kate used this opportunity to check on Sora -- and, as much as she could without the use of technology, on her baby, now getting on almost two months along.

She smiled. The contingent of doctors and trainers had done marvelous work. Sora's musculature was getting to the point which Kate recognized from Sora's first Legendary Great Maneuver attempt.

Her heart was in good shape -- though not, at the moment, in good spirits.

So this was where the chapel minister was a most welcome sight, with two things.

First, the minister prayed for Sora. Sora, had she been awake, would probably have ordered him to go to Ken's room and pray for him.

He finished with his first "gift": an anointing of Sora.

Minister (in a whisper to Kate): "She needs the blessings for herself and her child, as much as for the father of that child. This is to ask God to give her what we call 'Sacred Sleep'."

Kate: "What's that?"

Minister: "Sora has had a lot asked of her by God in the last few weeks. It's almost as if He, if not someone else, is testing her."

Someone… No, some_thing_… joined Kate and the minister without them even knowing it.

The Fool just hovered there, arms folded.

_Oh, Sora…_

_Could you not have known that__ this__ was what the "judge" was talking about?_

At that point, the minister crossed Sora, and gave her a pillow for her Sacred Sleep.

**_Kaleido Stage Training Facility_**

Of course, the Legendary Great Maneuver attempt was not the only Paris International Circus Festival news coming from Kaleido Stage.

May Wong had announced the name, and the name only!, of the maneuver which she and Leon would attempt to defend their championship.

The Double Demon Corkscrew…

A complicated mass of ropes and trapezes had been set up in the training facility. One portion of it that Marion watched looked like the days of _Dracula_ when Leon would fly through the air and invert to hook his foot into the rope.

But now both he and May were doing it -- and they were working on getting it timed perfectly…

For that was only part of the issue…

**_Grand Canyon Training Facility_**

Layla couldn't believe the height that Rosetta was now getting.

In just the two days that Sora had now been gone to go after Ken, Rosetta was true to her promise.

Layla: "I can't help to say but I'm impressed at your hard work. Though I truly believe that you will succeed, Rosetta, I never thought you would be able to hold your end of the promise."

It was as if, a couple of times, Rosetta actually flew over Layla in her attempt. She then asked by spotters on the ground whether Rosetta was improving enough to meet Sora in the middle of the massive trapeze setup.

They told Layla that it was very possible that Rosetta was improving enough to do what was necessary to succeed in December.

Layla nodded. She was going to have to redouble _her_ efforts to give Rosetta what she needed to be ready to work with Sora when she came back to the facility.

**_The Next Morning_**

**_Kaleido Stage -- Yuri's Office_**

Yuri was about the only person to have a calm night about all this.

That changed when he got to the office to hear the phone almost ringing off the hook.

One call was from Layla to tell him how Rosetta was doing.

A second was from Kate, to tell him no progress was heard from Ken -- and that Sora, though extremely shaken, seemed to have gotten to Phoenix all right.

And a third was from a very reluctant Mr. Milieu.

He had notified Yuri that an authorization was made that, under two very specific conditions, there would be two stipulations allowed for the Paris competition -- for Sora and Rosetta to be allowed to try the Legendary Great Maneuver.

The conditions were:

First, once Sora, Rosetta, and Yuri (representing Kaleido Stage) agreed that the Legendary Great Maneuver would take place, that a six-figure performance bond would be put in escrow to be paid to the organizers of the event should an injury or other reason prevent the attempt. No one on the committee actually believed that anyone would be mad enough to try the Legendary Great Maneuver under the auspices of this competition, and they wanted to cover themselves in the event that the fans (both at the competition and on television) would not get what was advertised.

Second, that a disclaimer underscoring the ultimate danger of the stunt, as if to expect that Sora and Rosetta would fail the attempt, and then die. As was customary for the Paris Competition, there would be no net.

If those conditions were agreed to, then:

First, should Sora and Rosetta succeed in the Legendary Great Maneuver, they are champions of this year's competition -- by acclamation. The perceived sheer lunacy of attempting the stunt in this context made the committee scoff so much that they made that a special case -- and they would notify all other contestants of it in Paris.

Second (and most importantly to Yuri), the stunt would be performed the one place which had the apparatuses to pull it off: Kaleido Stage.

By that morning, the only necessary signatures were the waiver signatures by Rosetta and Sora. Yuri readily agreed (knowing that nothing would stop a legitimate Legendary Great Maneuver attempt), so all they needed was Sora and Rosetta to make it official.

**_Phoenix General Hospital_**

But Sora only had one thing on her mind at the moment, and it had little to do with the Legendary Great Maneuver or Paris.

Her "Sacred Sleep" had gone very well. (In fact, Kate got the same treatment from the minister once she passed out.) A bunch of the nurses made sure the two were well-fed, since no one seemed to know when (or _if_) Ken would awaken from his semi-coma.

The latter was what worried Sora the most.

Kate had made Sora contact Layla to let her know that she was all right -- but that she would not be returning until she knew that Ken Robbins, the father of her baby, would be all right.

Layla agreed to that readily, knowing that Sora's full heart, strength, and soul had to be in the attempt -- and, until then, Layla would have to impart her knowledge and expertise to Rosetta.

With any other performer in the world, Layla Hamilton might not have the confidence necessary not to demand Sora return, regardless of Ken's condition.

But this was _Sora Naegino_, the Kaleido Star. The conqueror of the Angel's Maneuver, on top of the Legendary Great Maneuver.

So Layla had nothing to worry about.

But Sora did.

She asked to see Ken, but, since he was still semi-comatose, they didn't let her.

Finally, after about four hours more, she wouldn't let them say no to her any longer.

They tried to hold her back, but to no avail…

**_Ken's Hospital Room_**

So they just insisted that she not disturb Ken.

Not that anything short of physical jostling probably could have.

He was hooked up to a number of machines.

There was at least one good thing for Sora -- she didn't see anything which would imply that Ken was having to be assisted in breathing or in his heartbeat.

So she quietly walked to his bedside, sat down…

… and then broke down.

"Ken, I'm SO SORRY…", Sora wept…

As the tears came, so, finally, did the words that Sora needed to tell Ken (whether he could actually hear them or not, in his present condition, was another matter entirely):

"You know that Rosetta has the dream of performing the Legendary Great Maneuver with me, and she also has to win the Paris Competition to stay at Kaleido Stage! You know that I love you, and, yes, I understand you are concerned for myself and my baby."

"Layla and the Hamilton Foundation have a team of doctors, not only to watch over us for any injury that we need to be aware of, but also to keep an eye on the baby. Our beautiful child will not be harmed, Ken. I promise you that. The attempt will have to kill me to take the baby, and I _WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN_!!"

"Ken, thank you for caring about me, but this is exactly what I feared would happen if you found out too soon. I just want you to wake up so I can see those eyes and know you are all right so I can return to my training."

"Ken, the Stage grieves for you right now."

"Ken, everyone at Kaleido Stage grieves for you right now."

"And Ken…"

" _**I**_ grieve for you right now."

And just at that moment, she thought she saw something…

She thought she saw his hand flinch!!!

Sora grabbed it and sobbed. She could tell in her heart that, somehow, Ken could hear her!!

The nurses came in and, at first, almost wanted to wrestle Sora off of Ken, figuring she had done something wrong. The doctor, who had been quickly summoned, cut them off abruptly.

He knew. A loved one can be the best medicine a sick patient needs.

And the one person who loves Ken Robbins more than anyone in the world was at his side.

And Ken was moving. Slowly at first, as if he was waking from a long nap.

Then his eyes opened -- the most beautiful sight in the world for one Sora Naegino.

Moreover, his eyes opened to his most beautiful sight -- his girlfriend, the mother of their baby… At his side, tears in her eyes, but now of elation…

Ken tried to get up, and _that _was something the doctor didn't want - not yet.

Ken laid back down and collected his thoughts. He clearly didn't know where he was or what day it was.

But, for the moment, that didn't matter.

Ken (very weakly): "Sora???"

Sora (sobbing): "Ken…"

Sora then embraced Ken as if he were the last man on Earth.

Ken: "What's going on?"

Kate, who was also summoned, gave that answer.

Kate: "Ken, you gave us all quite the scare. You're in Phoenix…"

That caused a large jump in the heart monitor - not more than what a normal person would have for such a shock, but still something that the doctors took note of…

Doctor: "Kate, it might be better to let these two have a few moments alone…"

Kate nodded and understood. As she was the last one out the door, the last thing Sora saw before the door closed was Kate with a beaming smile, a thumbs up with one hand, and getting the telephone to call Layla with the other.

Sora was still holding Ken.

Ken was still holding Sora.

And neither cared if it would be Doomsday before they let go.

Finally, Sora broke the ice…

Sora: "You all right?"

Ken: "I'm sorry. I just got scared of what might happen to you -- or what might happen to our baby…"

Sora: "Ken, as much as I can say… We have doctors keeping an eye on our condition at all times. Kate even checked me out in the chapel and everything's fine.

Ken: "Your body looks a lot more muscular -- sounds like you're ready to go…"

Sora: "Yeah. Except we're not going to go anywhere to do the Maneuver. Yuri insisted that we be given the opportunity to do it at Kaleido Stage, because they have the means to set up the proper apparatuses to give us the best chance to succeed."

Ken: "What about all the negative stuff?"

Sora: "I'll have a campus full of people watching over us -- and you'll be right at my side, won't you?"

Ken smiled. He needed that assurance. He remembered what happened three years ago, and did not want to see a repeat when Sora's very life would be on the line.

Then, Sora put a finger to her mouth to tell Ken to be quiet and lie still.

Sora then hummed a song -- the same song that she hummed to him after they made love in Sydney, and caressed his body with her hands.

Unlike Sydney, though, this had nothing to do with sex or anything of the sort. This was the power of the human touch as a healing moment between two people who loved each other more than words can say.

Ken was in Heaven -- and not like what he always felt before he finally expressed his love for Sora.

This was a million times better, and he never wanted it to end.

So he had to ask Sora one simple thing.

Ken: "Sora??"

Sora: "Yes???"

Ken: "…. Sora, if…"

At that, Ken stopped himself…

_There can be no doubt_, Ken remembered.

Ken: "No, _when_ you complete the Legendary Great Maneuver…"

Sora leaned in close… "Yes?"

Ken: 'Marry me…"

Sora could've done the Legendary Great Maneuver right there in Ken's room, but only one thought crossed her mind.

The thought of telling her future husband that she would marry him -- in Paris, as part of the awards ceremony!!!!!


	24. 24 Amazing Final Preparations

Kaleido Star: Legendary Rose

Part 24: "Amazing Final Preparations"

**_Grand Canyon Training Facility_**

Rosetta and Layla danced around like little girls at the news.

Not only was Ken now all right and on his way, with Sora and Kate, to join them, but Sora and Ken were going to get married after the Legendary Great Maneuver attempt.

Rosetta had worked so hard in the days that Sora was absent (including at least two that she watched over Ken's speedy recovery). She couldn't wait to show Sora how much she had learned!!

The whole matter at the hospital culminated, at the front door (after Ken was discharged), with Yuri (having briefly come over after hearing the good news) presenting them another gift from Kaleido Stage -- twin engagement rings of 24-karat gold.

Of course, this was not lost on the paparazzi, and the committee back in Paris was wondering what was with Sora Naegino.

But the Fool knew.

_If the Legendary Great Maneuver is a faith in life so strong that it keeps death at bay, then the only thing that "is with Sora Naegino" is a faith so strong that it will keep the Devil himself at bay._

_Now, it is just up to Rosetta…_

**_Kaleido Stage Training Facility_**

Of course, there was one other problem.

Since most of Kaleido Stage was solidly in Sora, Rosetta, and Ken's corner, this left the defending champions in quite the situation.

Of course, this unleashed a tiger in May…

"DOUBLE DEMON CORKSCREW!!!"

The two spun in uncontrollable twists between the ropes and trapezes set up.

**"DOUBLE DEMON CORKSCREW!!!"**

The next attempt was even higher, faster, and stronger.

**_"DOUBLE DEMON CORKSCREW!!!!!"_**

And then May hit the ceiling, she had gone so high…

May: "OUCH!!!"

Of course, that brought the trainers, Yuri, and Leon to the nets to see if May was all right.

May: "I'm OK!!! Geez…"

Yuri: "I hope you realize that we had to check on you."

May: "Yeah, yeah… I know…"

May slammed the net furiously in disgust…

Yuri: "You're angry… Aren't you, May?"

May stammered for a moment, then admitted the truth.

May: "Yeah, I am. I mean, we are the defending champions of this thing. We won this thing three years ago when Sora quit… And now all I'm hearing is: 'Sora and Ken this. Sora and Rosetta that.'"

"God, it makes me _SICK_!!!"

And then May barked as she always does to underscore her exasperation. Even though Sora is the Kaleido Star, May feels she and Leon should be the ones getting most of the attention because this was not just simply Kaleido Stage.

This was the Paris International Circus Festival, where Leon was king and May was queen.

But now it was out in the world that Sora Naegino was pregnant and engaged. It created a storyline that ESPN latched onto for their coverage leading up to the event.

But Leon knew what he had to do with his fiery Chinese partner…

He kissed her.

And everything stopped…

Cold.

May (after several moments to compose herself): "Why did you just do that?"

Leon: "To underscore a point, May… You gave me so much too. I walked into Paris three years ago with something to prove and with everything to lose."

"You gave me that chance, May -- and we won and I was able to avenge a whole lot of people over there."

May: "So you did that just to show appreciation?"Leon: "Appreciation you don't understand right now. Yes, even if we perfect the Double Demon Corkscrew, the arrangement is that if Sora and Rosetta complete the Legendary Great Maneuver, they win. But that does not mean we shirk our responsibilities as former champions."

May: "But why does everything have to be about Sora?"

Leon: "Sora's that kind of girl, I guess… I had to learn that too, May."

"Remember what Layla told you in New York… Be _you_."

May then looked to Yuri, who smiled.

Yuri: "I cannot lie in saying that I would love to see Sora and Rosetta do the Legendary Great Maneuver, but, if nothing else, you have to set the bar high."

At that, May sprang up and off the net…

May then said: "Well, then, what are we waiting for?"

Leon even smiled at that one. May was going to be fine.

**_Grand Canyon Training Facility_**

The day the whole complex waited for was here. Sora's return.

It would be so good to see Sora, but she was told to be ready -- the resumption of her training would be almost immediate.

So Sora was stretching out in her workout clothes, even on the plane (or at least as much of that as is possible).

Ken and Kate were watching over her. The Fool had quickly returned to the Grand Canyon to check on Rosetta.

When the bi-plane came to the complex, all workouts stopped and it was like Layla and Rosetta looked to the sky together. Rosetta had just one thought in mind:

_This was going to be so great!_

The plane then landed.

Almost immediately, Kate got off the plane with Sora and Ken's things. A couple of the Hamilton Foundation support staff quickly got the luggage and pointed out where Ken would be sleeping.

And then, the future husband of wife of Kaleido Stage stepped off the plane.

A gasp caught in Rosetta's throat. Layla was already walking, arms outstretched to Ken.

Of course, then Rosetta had to do one of her running glomps, almost bowling Ken over.

Rosetta: "Welcome back!"

Sora: "Thank you. Did you practice hard while I was gone?"

Layla: "And how… You might well have to catch up to her at the rate she's going…"

Sora: "Well, maybe a little…"

The four laughed heartily as Layla instructed Sora to join them on the rock face.

And, with that, the final weeks of preparations, around the world, for the Paris International Circus Festival went into full swing.

**_Kaleido Stage -- Yuri's Office_**

Yuri had to finalize all the plans. A simulcast of the remainder of the ESPN telecast would be broadcast at Kaleido Stage, and advertisements were already all over the world at the newest attempt at the "Rare Stunt".

Yuri ran into one technical glitch as they did a mock set-up of the situation -- if the large screens were going to be where everyone could see them, how could they set them up without interfering with the Legendary Great Maneuver?

That was going to be easy, as Jean proposed using the Angel's Maneuver framework (which would still be several stories below the Legendary Great Maneuver) as the means to set up the screens.

A trial run saw that as feasible, and the committee (almost discarding the mere notion that Sora and Rosetta were still going through as planned) went along with the setup.

The tickets sold out on the Internet in 4 minutes -- even at a severely inflated price (some to Kaleido Stage, some to the Paris organizers, the rest (after costs) to charity). So now all there was left to do was wait for the day that Sora and the crew would come back.

**_Leon and May -- Training Facility_**

They had to set up a special apparatus outside Kaleido Stage's roof so that May wouldn't hit her head.

She performed with great anger and passion, as she and Leon prepared the Double Demon Corkscrew. It was far more difficult and dramatic than the Demon Spiral -- the former was one movement.

This would be the Demon Spiral multiple times over in multiple different setups.

Leon smiled at May. Years ago, May might've taken that anger out on Sora.

Now, May was taking her anger out in the one place where the anger might work -- into energy that will create the greatest single act that the Paris International Circus Festival has ever seen.

But there were even two problems in Leon's mind:

First, he knew that, no matter how well they did, Sora and Rosetta could trump them with the Legendary Great Maneuver.

Second, the day they (and Yuri, who would give the remarks in the place of the defending champions) would leave for Paris would be the day Sora and Rosetta would return.

He knew this would be very awkward.

**_Sora and Rosetta -- Grand Canyon Training Facility_**

Sora did have a small amount of catching up to do, but not that much.

The training was brutal. Ken winced more than a few times as he feared that the metal balls that Sora had to repeatedly push off again and again might hit about where the baby was.

Layla ensured that the training balls were properly set up.

The two were literally racing each other up the rock face, as both were growing so strong.

Layla pointed out to Ken that Rosetta was becoming unrecognizable from the frail little sprite she used to be.

Rosetta didn't have a care in the world…

Except one -- and it was the same care the rest of the complex had…

Sora's morning sickness was becoming a problem. And with the time difference between California and Paris, the latest they might attempt the Maneuver would be about noon. Sora, once her morning sickness subsided, was strong as ever and then some. But one bout of it during the Maneuver…

This concerned Layla, but she knew that no doubt could be around Sora and Rosetta right now.

Because not only did the lives of Sora and Rosetta hang in the balance, but the life of the baby and the marriage of the Kaleido Star as well.

**_The Night Before the Return_**

So it all came down to the issuance of two cards.

One had a ram on it.

The other had an archer on a horse.

Aries and Sagittarius had to make the final commitment, tonight.

The one which would say that there was no fear of death nor failure.

At the appointed time, the Fool came to the pair.

Fool: "So the time is here. Tomorrow, you return to Kaleido Stage. Saturday, you will do the Legendary Great Maneuver."

Rosetta: "And we're ready to do it!!"

Fool: "So you believe, Rosetta Passel. But I do have one final question for you specifically…"

"Are you afraid of Sora dying?"

Both the women gasped. That was something that Rosetta was not prepared for. The Fool knew that both parties accepted the risks and didn't fear their own death.

But the Fool wanted to be sure.

Rosetta: "We have to be, a little…"

At that, Sora stopped her…

Sora: "He's not going to qualify us if there is that doubt. Look, I would not do this, especially three months pregnant, if I had that fear. You cannot have it."

"So, Fool??"Fool: "Yes, Sora?"

Sora: I'll tell you the same thing I said before the last attempt of the Maneuver: 'We'll do it perfectly.'"

Fool smiled.

Fool: "So that is settled. Rosetta?"

Rosetta: "Let's go for it!"

Fool looked at Rosetta's eyes. So sweet, so innocent, so full of energy.

It was only then that he was certain.

Then his eyes lit up.

Fool: "Then, once again, two have endured many hardships to come to this day. Their faith unshaken, they have been found worthy of all my secrets. I will now tell you everything I know, even though even Rosetta knows most of it from seeing the Maneuver the last time."

He instructed them on the final details of the attempt.

**_The Next Day -- Kaleido Stage Boardwalk_**

The awkward moment had arrived.

And all parties had to go through with it.

Because Yuri was leaving Ken and Layla in charge of not only Kaleido Stage, but its presentation of the Paris simulcast.

Yuri, Leon, and May stood awaiting the water-plane to land next to the boardwalk. It would take them to the airport.

As it came around in a sweeping circle around the grandeur that is Kaleido Stage at festival, the water-plane landed next to the boardwalk.

The world's media also were on the boardwalk, but were kept at a fair distance to allow the plane to change over.

As Sora, Rosetta, Ken, Layla, and Kate stepped off the plane, Yuri brought Leon and May forward to greet them.

Yuri: "I see you are well, Sora. Are you ready?"

Sora: "As ready as I ever will be."

Leon: "Rosetta?"

Rosetta: "With all my heart! And you guys?"

May: "Ready to go. How's Ken?"

Ken: "All is fine…"

Sora: "May…"

May: "Yes, Sora?"

Sora: "I've heard you're not happy with all the attention and the like on the Legendary Great Maneuver attempt."

"I have but one request for you…"

May: "And that is??"

Sora: "Perform worthy of your championship."

Yuri: "Layla, you are in temporary functional control over Kaleido Stage until I return."

"Ken, you are in charge to make sure that Sora and Rosetta make it to the stage on time."

Ken: "I would know no higher honor."

Hugs were exchanged all around as long-distance lenses allowed some picture taking as the defending champions and the principal head of Kaleido Stage took to the plane before it took off into the late-afternoon California sky.


	25. 25 The Amazing Paris Int'l Circus Fest

Kaleido Star: Legendary Rose

Part 25: "The Amazing Paris International Circus Festival"

_As before, any similarity of the names of the other performers to real people's names is coincidence._

_The use of ESPN is just in media scope, and all copyrights (including that of Kaleido Star) are still reserved by their holders._

**_The Big Day_**

It was a beautiful morning in California, but a glorious early evening in Paris, France.

ESPN Announcer: "You are looking at _Stadia __L'Festival_. This massive tent will be the showcase for the finest acrobats in the world to ply their trade for the ultimate prize -- championship glory in the Paris International Circus Festival."

Layla even smiled -- and became a little jealous as well. She wishes she could've had all the bells and whistles that ESPN put into the international broadcast of this event.

The assembled capacity crowd at Kaleido Stage oohed and aahed at the broadcast as a special team of inspectors ensured that the setup would be declared legal for competition.

Off in the training facility, most of the performers still in California for this event sat together with a stoic Sora and Rosetta. Both were envisioning the moment they would take flight -- and what they would do when they got up there.

Ken was nervously pacing the top part of Kaleido Stage's main building. His future wife and their future baby hung in the balance, not unlike this competition. Succeed, and they marry in Paris with Sora and Rosetta as champions of the acrobatic world.

If Sora and Rosetta failed…

Ken just put that thought out of his mind.

ESPN Announcer: "The contest was set on its ear just after the introductions of the ten seeded performers by two announcements by defending champions Leon Oswald from France and May Wong from China, representing the Kaleido Stage in California."

"First, they announced that they were adding themselves to the event, as is the prerogative of the defending champions, who won three years ago with the Demon Spiral."

The crowd at Kaleido Stage (both in the tent and in the training facility) cheered the video of May Wong winning three years ago with the Demon Spiral.

ESPN Announcer: "But even more shocking was their second announcement: Even though the two performers insisted on doing an impossible stunt at which failure is certain death, Wong and Oswald gave their second choice seed to Sora Naegino of Japan and Rosetta Passel of France, also representing Kaleido Stage."

"Three years ago, Ms. Naegino was in this competition…"

Sora couldn't bear to watch it. She knew those were her tears, as if she were fighting with herself for the type of stage she wanted to perform on.

ESPN Announcer: "And now, word has come down that Ms. Naegino is going to perform the Legendary Great Maneuver three months pregnant, with a baby by her and the physical trainer at Kaleido Stage's Training Academy. An incredible story gets even more startling by the day."

"And because of the special arrangements which had to be made so that the Legendary Great Maneuver will be attempted, they have been allowed to attempt it at the one venue which can build and maintain the setup necessary: Kaleido Stage itself!"

The capacity crowd cheered as the cameras scanned the very recesses of Kaleido Stage's main performance area. Even the performers in the training facility were wowed by the crowd.

Sora and Rosetta remained resolute. Their only wish was to perform the maneuver and survive it.

ESPN Announcer: "All these and other stories will be told tonight, as we broadcast, for the first time worldwide, the triennial Paris International Circus Festival!"

**_Backstage in Paris_**

Yuri was looking over the event as Mr. Milieu prepared to go out and open the event with a small ceremony.

May and Leon were in costume and standing next to him. They were resplendent as demons, hoping to use the dark power they both made famous to secure a second consecutive championship for themselves and a third for Kaleido Stage.

Although both knew what that would mean if it happened, neither really allowed themselves to think about what would happen if Sora and Rosetta failed.

Just then, the announcement was made for Mr. Milieu to step out and begin the show.

**_Opening Statements_**

Milieu: "Thank you. I am Francois Milieu, and I am the Competition Director of tonight's event."

Applause followed from both venues.

Milieu: "Tonight is a historic night for circus artistry. Tonight is a night where we will crown a champion as we do every three years. But, tonight, for the first time, the world will see it live. Many do not believe what has been done in this performance hall -- and we intend to amaze the world."

"Trust in that there are no camera tricks. No invisible lifelines. And no net. These are the best professionals in the world putting their very lives and careers on the line. DO _NOT _try this at all -- at home, nor anywhere else."

"Tonight you will see 12 acts, spanning the genres of religion to burlesque to the grandest traditions of the circus stage. And, at the end of the night, you will see an attempt of a stunt that even we believe can not be done under the rigorous rules of this competition."

"Usually, at this point, we hear from the defending champions. However, since the defending champions are performing tonight, we have an opening statement from the head of Kaleido Stage and one of the champions from six years ago."

"Ladies and gentlemen, Yuri Killian."

Applause rained down as Yuri took to the stage.

Yuri: "I can say that I was more than a little taken aback by the nature of this year's qualifications. But, rest assured, the world will see performances it will not only not have seen before, but, more than likely, never see again."

"The winner of this show gains circus immortality, as I and Layla Hamilton did six years ago, and May Wong and Leon Oswald did three years ago."

"The losers? Some may not survive… And the audiences around the world, including here in France and back in the United States, need to be prepared for that fact."

"All I can say is that may each performer perform to the best of his or her ability, such that the winner be an honored champion."

"Thank you."

Music came up as indoor fireworks set the scene for the first performer.

ESPN Announcer: "Ladies and gentlemen, the rules:"

"Each performer will be ranked on a scale of 1-20 by five judges. The performer must successfully complete the maneuver, at minimum, which they submitted to the judges 30 days ago. Failure to complete it means they're out."

"This is with one exception, and we'll get to that later, because, right now, I see our first performer coming out to the stage…"

**_Brazil's Edoo and the "Monkey Maneuver"_**

In the minutes before the performance began, an elaborate set of jungle-gym like bars were assembled like an Erector set all over the arena.

Edoo decided to perform a complicated swinging routine all around the stage, leading, in one motion, toward a trapeze three stories above the floor, from which she would perform a quadruple twisting quintuple somersault to the ground.

Degree of difficulty: Off the charts -- commensurate with the Paris Festival.

One new feature this year was that all props and set-ups had to be cleared by the Festival's committee so as not to encourage sabotage. So once everything was tightened to the satisfaction of the committee, Edoo came out and jumped into the mass of bars.

She spun and jumped from bar to bar with effortless ease, to the applause of the audience. She swung, as if not human, but in the jungles herself, to the relentless rushing beat of jungle music.

And then, the time came. As the music ascended and everyone held their breath, she leapt to the top of the setup, and then began to swing on the trapeze…

And then she let go and spun the four required twists…

However, she didn't quite make the five somersaults and fell to the ground with a shriek.

The crowd screamed and the lights were quickly dimmed.

Medics and a stretcher were summoned, as it was clear that Edoo blew out her knee entirely and would never be able to perform again, and may never walk again.

Such was the cost of failure at the Paris Festival.

_**Two-Time Defending World Junior Circus Champion: From Australia, Constance McPherson**_

A young girl of 14 then took the stage, flying over the heads of most of the Parisian crowd.

Flying from one trapeze to another (for her, six were set up) with effortless grace, McPherson wowed the crowd with the form which made her two-time Junior World Champion.

But, after a while, there was a problem: There was no "big move". No Golden Phoenix. No Demon Spiral.

Just a bunch of very difficult moves which showed what kind of prodigy she was. However, it was clear that she was at least one cycle away from serious consideration for this group.

So, by the end, only a very respectful applause, and Mr. Milieu could be seen shaking his head in the wings.

During a long commercial, the judges deliberated whether to score her at all, and eventually settled on a score of 25 out of 100. Not acceptable. Disappointment stretched from Paris to Kaleido Stage, where the reaction McPherson got reminded Ken of the first night Rosetta Passel performed there: sheer boredom.

When McPherson came off of the stage, Milieu had these sharp words for her:

Milieu: "If that's the best any of our performers can do, we'll be shut down. Come back in three or six years."

**_Egypt's "Mysterious Cleopatra" and the Aerial "Dance of the Seven Veils"_**

The caption "Parental Discretion Advised" came on the screen as "Mysterious Cleopatra" came out in a costume of seven veils and nothing else. She had told the committee that she would be nude at the end of the performance -- such was the art of burlesque.

Too bad she barely got out onto the trapeze when one of her veils mysteriously went flying (yep, sabotage -- probably by Shinto, who believed the stage was no place for such ridiculousness), snagged, and she literally had to dangle for dear life until the trapeze was lowered.

Another failure, but, at least, she got to walk away -- much to the disgust of the competition organizers.

**_Kaleido Stage_**

The break in the action allowed the people at Kaleido Stage to say goodbye to Sora and Rosetta. The next time many would see them would be ascending the lifts to do the Legendary Great Maneuver on Kaleido Stage -- performing last.

So they went off to change and to stretch.

**_Japan's Takehiro Fujiwara and the "Floor of Fire"_**

The first Japanese contestant was next. Flame jets were stationed in various portions of the floor of the arena, and Fujiwara came out wearing only a very thin leotard (as if to underscore that he feared no failure).

His twists and runs were exquisite, putting the Olympians in the audience to absolute shame, and that was before he started jumping directly over the flame jets, which started at a foot or two and got higher.

His climax was the "Run of Fire". He would perform four very high somersault jumps over five foot high flames. One miss would send him careening into the next flame jet.

But he would not miss. And, for that, he earned the first standing ovation of the evening, and a score of 70. Milieu bowed to Fujiwara on the way out, and the next performer was summoned.

**_From Japan: Shinto and "Eternal Blessing"_**

Too bad that Shinto never came and that the crowd would never know what the "Eternal Blessing" was.

One of the disadvantages for the competition allowing ESPN to broadcast it was the ugly scene the world was shown -- "Mysterious Cleopatra" and Shinto were brawling on the floor backstage, with the rest of the performers (sans May and Leon -- and Fujiwara, who had just finished and had just gotten scored) cheering them on.

Ken had the Kaleido Stage feed temporarily cut, and, shortly thereafter, ESPN declared "technical difficulties" at the demand of the Competition Committee.

Meanwhile, at their Kaleido Stage dressing room (and completely oblivious to the insanity in Paris -- they were only waiting for May and Leon to finish, when they would be called to walk to the arena), Sora and Rosetta were mentally preparing for the stunt that could be their vindication -- or their end.

In _their_ dressing room at the Paris venue, all May could say was:

"That was stupid."

It was 25 minutes before the feed (and order) was restored.

**_Russia's Vladamir Chernekov and "Chains That Bind"_**

The next thing the telecast saw was a single person lowering from the ceiling like a spider from a web.

The audience saw the likeness of his performance to Layla Hamilton's, as he scared everyone in the place several times over, coming within a few feet on at least three occasions to landing on his head.

Overall, it looked effortless, but the committee saw it as a copycat of what "The Masked Star" (Layla) had done about 4 years ago.

Hence, the score reflected it: 35.

**_France's Mute with "Quiet Fury"_**

In Paris, Yuri propped up with interest. Mute, alone, would be performing a stunt of own creation.

Taking a cue from the stagehand, Mute silently took off from the trapeze. No second trapeze was seen.

A spotlight shone on the ground. One on Mute in the trapeze…

And then, Mute jumped.

Layla gasped back at Kaleido Stage.

Ken prepared to cut the feed again.

Yuri jumped to his feet.

And then…

Lights on Mute's costume made it apparent that Mute had twisted several times through the air and cleanly landed on the ground, from roughly the height that Edoo failed.

The crowd erupted, but the judges called for an inquiry because they wanted verification that a stunt (and not a series of visual tricks) had been created.

Sure enough, all the entrances to the stage area were sealed (as by rule), and it was made clear that nothing was amiss.

The committee stood, led the standing ovation, and awarded Mute a 90 total for first place so far.

**_Germany's Katarina Schwartz_**

Schwarz was called out to the stage, and began to perform a diabolo routine.

Most of the audience was getting bored (again, see Rosetta's first Kaleido Stage performance).

That was until they realized that the diabolos had razors on them, and she was spinning them awfully close to her body.

It was clear that she had practiced this a lot.

The sad part is that she missed one of the flying razors by only a fraction, and her wire ended up cut.

Fortunately, no injury, except to her reputation.

No score either.

And then a shocking announcement came over the public address:

Bridget Klammer and Marcos Cadilla had both fled the venue. No one really knew exactly why, but one thing was clear -- they were both gone, essentially chickening out of the Paris International Circus Festival, perhaps oblivious to the cost to their reputations for such an act.

And that meant that the defending champions were next.

**_Kaleido Stage_**

It also was time for Layla to get Sora and Rosetta and escort them (with help) to the arena.

**_May Wong and Leon Oswald, with "The Double Demon Corkscrew"_**

A number of trapezes and ropes were set up all throughout the ceiling of the arena. May perched herself on one end of the line, Leon on the other.

At the beginning of the music, they began to swing on the trapezes. They swung to the first rope over on each side with a wild corkscrew mid-air motion (May calling out the move name, as usual), and caught it with one foot apiece.

Then, to the next trapeze with another wild series of mid-air spins and twists.

Then to the rope in the center, which had two loops. They each caught one.

Now for the big part of the stunt… They began to swing the center rope, for they would essentially do the other three parts of this in complete succession.

After about the fourth big swing, they let go….

First to the trapeze…

Then to the side rope… (both grabbing the same loop!!!)

Then to the end trapeze…

With a "Demon Spiral" between each…

It was unheard of to think that a performer could maintain that equilibrium.

In fact, when they both made it back to the sides of the line, May fell to one knee, as she did lose her balance.

But to no matter to the judges nor the audience. It was clear that Kaleido Stage was going to make it three in a row, as the judges awarded May and Leon a full 100 points for the effort.

So now, only one challenger awaited…

The telecast, and the simulcast in both Paris and in California cut to the Kaleido Stage grounds.

**_Sora Naegino and Rosetta Passel, with "The Legendary Great Maneuver"_**

ESPN Announcer: "And, well, the time has come…"

Rosetta and Sora, in costume, determined to walk to their fate… Layla, Anna, Mia, Jean, Marion, and Jonathan with them.

ESPN Announcer: "Sora Naegino of Japan and Rosetta Passel of France will perform a stunt which has become the stuff of legend in acrobatics."

"20 stories above the Kaleido Stage floor, they will go into flight. No lifelines. No guide wires. No kidding. One mistake will mean certain death."

Milieu (from Paris): "I wish to advise that, should these two girls complete the maneuver that they are designing to do, they shall win the competition by acclamation -- such is the reputation of this stunt."

Sora and Rosetta entered the main Kaleido Stage tent. The top of the tent began to open.

Milieu: "I must warn that the risk of grave injury or death is just about mathematical certainty with this stunt."

"Those who do not wish to witness the dire risk of the Legendary Great Maneuver should leave the arena now."

And some did.

But back in California, Sora and Rosetta got their hands ready.

Layla took to the top to stand with Ken.

Mia walked out to the stage with Sora. Anna walked out to the stage with Rosetta. With hugs, Sora and Rosetta took their positions as the platforms began to rise.

The audience at Kaleido Stage went nuts.

Layla Hamilton asked over the public address system for silence throughout the performance as the competitors would begin to rise toward their positions.

5 stories…

10.…

15.….

And then finally to the top. 20 stories above Kaleido Stage.

Of course, for Sora, this was familiar ground. She had been here before.

She looked across the way to see how Rosetta was handling the height and the culmination of three years of work.

Rosetta looked up, saw Sora, and believed everything would be all right.

Upon the signal, it was time for them to start swinging…

Once…

Twice…

Three, then four times…

A fifth time…

A lot of speed had to be built up.

The wind was even still -- the crowd was even quieter.

And then, the next time, upon Sora's call…

They let go and somersaulted through the air, as Sora had done years before…

Just then, a cough could be heard from above… It didn't look like Sora would make it…

Ken screamed: "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	26. 26 The Amazing Aftermath

Kaleido Star: Legendary Rose

Final Part 26: "The Amazing Aftermath"

It really didn't look like Sora got enough height, as, apparently, the stress of the actual attempt got to her and her morning sickness came back.

Then, Layla was the next to speak: "KEN, LOOK!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Rosetta had pulled Sora up, and she was going into the Angel's Maneuver. Of course, then Rosetta had to go with her. They went even higher than they had designed.

ESPN Announcer: "What, Double Legendary Angels????"

Yuri couldn't believe it.

Leon nor May could believe it.

Mr. Milieu couldn't believe it.

Even Layla could not believe it, and she was up there with Sora once.

So, after they rose with arms linked, they went to work well over 20 stories in the air, doing the prescribed stunts in the air.

Sora and Rosetta were flying.

Rosetta was crying.

This was what Rosetta had dreamed of -- as Sora had with Layla several years before.

Sora was trying to hold it together, knowing her stomach (more, her womb) was in stressful knots.

She knew that, Hell or high water, she had to get through this.

If on faith, if for nothing else.

They began to turn and spin and pose for the crowd below, who basically saw such an awe-inspiring moment that they didn't know what to think.

The ESPN announcer simply fainted. He couldn't believe what their cameras were getting.

The crowd in Paris was just looking at their screens with jaws agape.

The committee was looking toward the ground (as much as the feed would allow), looking for a jet turbine or any kind of a trick which might allow this kind of a stunt to come off in a deceptive manner.

But there Sora and Rosetta were -- flying.

Rosetta had fulfilled her dream to fly with the one who inspired her to great things.

Now, of course, the problem was how to land this thing.

Since they were now far higher than planned, the trapezes were actually lower than their height level. They would have to fall for a bit and hope the timing of when their swing lined up was perfect.

Otherwise, death…

Rosetta never wanted to let go.

She literally wanted this to be forever.

Sora (in a whisper): "Time to go, loving friend. I hope to see you on the ground, upright."

Rosetta: "Thank you for everything, Sora. This was more than even I could dream."

The final aerial maneuver was a kiss from Rosetta to Sora. A symbol of the love that the two had for one another -- a love stronger than romance, but the only love necessary to successfully complete the Legendary Great Maneuver.

And, with a silent three-count, they let go.

Screams could be heard in both venues, as it was clear what had to happen for them to get to the trapezes -- they needed to fall and only two people felt they would be able to have the faith to find the bar which would be their sole lifeline.

In a panic, Ken cut the lights below, so that no one would see them hit the ground.

Then, he sank to the ground, crying…

_She's dead._

_So is my baby._

_What am I going to__…_

The next thing he heard…

…

…

Two pairs of hands hitting the trapezes perfectly.

And then both making it back to the platforms.

Sora and Rosetta had done it.

They had successfully completed the Legendary Great Maneuver, and then some!!!!!!!!!!

Kaleido Stage erupted into pandemonium. Ken threw up the house lights and ran as fast as his heart would allow him (Layla quickly got the elevator for Ken…) to get to Sora.

Mia and Anna were the first to meet them with hugs and kisses and incredulous looks. The champions raced to each other with tears in their eyes as if they had seen God himself (and, for all the audience knew, they might well have!!!).

Mr. Milieu walked to the center of the Paris stage with the trophy.

Milieu: "Ms. Naegino and Ms. Passel… You have won the Paris International Circus Festival. We are going to have to take steps to limit the level of stunts after this year, I see."

"There's only one problem. We have to hold the awards ceremony in Paris…"

Sora was given a microphone by the ESPN commentator.

Sora: "That won't be a problem, sir!!!"

"But I have one request…"

And that's when Ken got to her. Ken gave Sora the Glomp of the Century, and then kissed her repeatedly.

Sora then took the microphone as she tried to calm Ken -- which wouldn't work…

Sora: "We want the ceremony to be held in one week -- and bring a minister and the best wedding dresses you can find, because Ken and I are getting married in Paris!!!!"

Mr. Milieu smiled. He knew what that all meant. Paris, the City of Lights…

The City of Love…

And, now, a redeemed champion was going to walk down the aisle to marry the man she loved -- right at the Eiffel Tower.

Sora: "Mia, Anna, Marion… You're my bridesmaids. Rosetta, you're the maid of honor."

Rosetta hugged Sora. She was crying so hard that she couldn't speak. Later, she'd relate to Layla that she, too, felt like she was flying and wouldn't land for a couple days.

Ken: "I don't know what to do… I don't have that much of a family…"

Of course, the microphone picked that up. So, from Paris, Yuri went over and said: "Silly husband. You have your family at Kaleido Stage."

Yuri then added: "Oh, by the way, speaking of… Look who I met here in Paris…"

Kalos and Sarah walked out. Sarah was pregnant too!!!

Sarah: "Kalos and I eloped a month ago here in Paris!!! He just decided, all of a sudden, to do it -- and then we found out I'm having his first child!!!!"

Kalos was sheepish in his grin. Not a natural state for a lot of the Kaleido Stage people to see him in.

Yuri walked over, grinned, and patted Kalos on the back.

The circle was now complete.

**_One Week Later_**

**_Eiffel Tower, Paris: The Wedding of the Kaleido Star_**

Rosetta's mother was probably the only involved party not to have far to go to see this.

Sora flew her adoptive parents and Yume to France to see Ken, the newest member of the Naegino family.

The night, though only a week and a half before Christmas, was immaculate. Not a cloud in the sky and quite warm for a December evening in Paris.

There was no rehearsal. The loving couple didn't want to lose the spontaneity of the moment.

Ken and Sora didn't want to lose another moment, period.

So, first, Ken marched to the front of the aisle as the groom.

May, though not in the wedding party, could not resist an embrace to Ken, who looked dashing in his white tuxedo -- just as he dreamed.

Just as he always had dreamed -- for this moment. This moment to be joined forever with the woman he had loved from the first day he had seen her energy and love for the stage.

He was feeling like Rosetta was feeling a week before. Once this was over, if God wanted to call him to Heaven, he'd go willingly.

Then, up the aisle came Marion and Jean. Though father and daughter, they readily agreed to be in the wedding party since Ken didn't have any known brothers. Jean threw his arms around Ken when they met at the front of the aisle.

Then came Anna and Leon. Leon, not the master of showing emotion, just offered Ken a handshake and told him to leave it at that, with his apologies.

Then came Mia and Yuri. Mia broke with the females' protocol and couldn't wait to hug Ken when she got there. Yuri, then, hugged him as well.

Yume, the flower girl, looked so cute in her small white dress as she sprinkled flowers at the direction of Mr. Milieu, who was just smitten by the youngest Naegino.

Then, Rosetta…

Her dress had a rose embroidered on it. The rose had a small caption below it: "Legendary Rose - December 7th."

Mr. Milieu, since the wedding party was one guy short, escorted Rosetta with the championship trophy from the Paris International Circus Festival. Even he had to admit that he had seen the implausible, and that he could not deny it any longer.

Rosetta embraced Ken and would've kissed him if the girls hadn't said that that privilege was only reserved for the bride.

And then, everyone stopped.

They knew the moment to come, but Sora was interested in milking the moment.

This was her day.

Not only as bride, but as champion.

So it was fitting that Sora would walk out with a bouquet of roses to match the color of her hair.

And also with similarly-colored roses in the headband of her veil.

The crowd erupted as the bride came out to the organ strains of "Here Comes the Bride".

Ken basically fainted on his feet. He had known Sora to be beautiful all these years, but _this beautiful_???

Ken's giddiness (bordering on dizziness) only increased as Sora walked toward him.

All eyes were on her -- except her eyes were on her loving husband-to-be.

Leon had to grab May's hand (not only so that he didn't fall over, but as a matter of personal support -- he swore he saw what he thought his Sophie would've looked like had she ever been married).

Kalos and Sarah cried… No longer did Kalos have to worry about possibly loving Sora as a girlfriend -- he could love her as she was. The Kaleido Star.

And this was the Kaleido Wedding.

And, yes, since this doubled as the award ceremony for the Paris Festival, it was televised.

Minister: "Dearly beloved, honored guests and families, and friends all over the world…"

"We are gathered here today not only to celebrate the championship of two of the greatest performers in the world, but to join one of them with her loving friend in holy matrimony."

Knowing Ken's disposition, the minister then said something to him:

Minister: "Ken, I am sorry that I have to do this… But I must."

"If there is anyone who has due cause to prevent this wedding, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Why May chose this moment to scare Ken out of his wits, I don't know.

But she chose that moment to walk over, kiss Ken, and then kiss Sora. Both blushed.

The minister asked: "Why then?"

May: "Because I wanted to."

She then growled at the minister.

Once Ken got his pulse under 400 beats a minute (OK, a small exaggeration…), he joined in the laughter, and all parties would have to forever hold their peace.

Minister: "I see we have Sora's adoptive parents here to give away the bride."

Sora's Adoptive Father: "I always knew this day would come, Ken. You will make a wonderful husband for Sora and a loving father to her children. I am so honored to give away my daughter in holy matrimony to you."

The two men embraced and Sora's dad took his seat.

Minister: "May the bride and groom join hands for their vows…"

"Ken Robbins, do you take this woman, Sora Naegino, to be your lawfully wedded wife -- to have and hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?"Ken made up his own lines for this moment.

Ken: "Sora, I love you beyond all description. Since the first day I met you at Kaleido Stage, your love for everything around you has shown through. I have hoped for this day since that day…"

"We have been through many of these things already. My sickness in Phoenix. Your sickness during the Legendary Great Maneuver. Our hopeful continued health for the baby… But I vow to have you and hold you until only God can separate us."

"Sora, I do."

Anna bawled. At that moment, she lost it audibly and completely.

Mia soon followed. She couldn't believe Ken would say it so clearly. But he did -- for the entire damn world to hear.

Minister: "Now, Sora Naegino, do you take this man, Ken Robbins, to be your lawfully wedded husband -- to have and hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?"

Sora couldn't bring herself to make up lines. She was crying at Ken's ultimate statement of love. Rosetta handed her a tissue to dab her face -- Ken wasn't to do that until the end of the ceremony. Rosetta also handed one to the Fool, who had lost it days before and wasn't getting it back for a while.

Sora: "Oh, Ken… Yes, I do."

The girls all stood there -- the whole atmosphere so dreamy to them.

Minister: "The rings?"

Yume, so cute in doing so, brought forward the rings…

Minister: "These rings are symbols of the commitment being made today. Will each of you put the ring on the appropriate finger of your spouse?"

Sora and Ken then exchanged that with these rings, they wed.

Minister: "Before we finish here, there's one more thing that needs to be done. Mr. Milieu, if you please…"

Milieu strode forward with the trophy.

Milieu: "This is slightly awkward for me, because this is Sora and Ken's day, but I do have this trophy that I never thought I would give to you two -- Sora Naegino and Rosetta Passel."

"I was told that the Legendary Great Maneuver was a statement of life so complete that it keeps death at bay. Well, the two of you proved that and then some. With my deepest regrets for doubting you, please accept this trophy and the title as Paris International Circus Festival champions, with all the privileges that come with it."

The place erupted as Mr. Milieu handed the trophy to Sora, who then handed it to Rosetta -- who then handed it to Sarah to hold on to for a while.

There was one more piece of business to take care of.

Minister: "Well, then, what God has joined, let no man put asunder."

"By the international power vested in me, Sora Naegino and Ken Robbins, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife."

"Mr. Robbins, you may kiss your bride."

Except that said bride immediately jumped into Ken's arms. Forget the train, forget the flowers in the headband. They were married -- and this kiss would last a lifetime -- as flower petals rained down from high above the Eiffel Tower and fireworks went off above.

It was done. They were married.

**_Six Months Later_**

A lengthy honeymoon led to a maternity leave for Sora. Rosetta became the main attraction of Kaleido Stage with much support from May and Leon.

And, before anyone really knew it, because Sora wasn't around the other performers as much as her pregnancy advanced, Mia got the call.

Mia (to everyone she could find): "COME ON!!! Sora had her baby!!! It's a girl!!!"

Another girl. A daughter for Sora and Ken.

And mother and child were doing fine.

So everyone got into any mode of transport which would get them there quickly to see the new baby.

Once the whole crowd of Kaleido Stage came to the hospital, Ken had an announcement:

"Her name is Hope. Hope Robbins-Naegino."

_Hope_. The one thing which sustains. The one thing in which belief can cause one to gain everything.

The one thing which ties us all together.

And the one thing that makes all things possible.


End file.
